YOU create the Character
by FiConta
Summary: It was as if the rebellion never happened. The hunger games go on. and 25 years later in the 100th quarter quell Allegra Brooks and her fiancé Michael Hill are chosen. Please read i suck at summaries!
1. People Who Are in The Games!

THE LIST IS FINISHED! I WILL START WRITING AS SOON AS I CAN! I am also going to start up a sponsor program. It will be written in the eyes of Allegra. But I will do the reaping from each persons POV. If you have chariot costume ideas then please let me know my messaging me but a review is fine to. I have also posted the alliances so you wont get confused. Just o let you Know. This is a Quarter Quell. With a AWESOME twist!

HERE IS THE FINAL LIST!

**District 1 - Luxury Good For The Capitol **

Female - Aphrodite Amor

Male - Inferno Bosconovitch

**District 2 - Medicine**

Female – Lexi Melodiacal

Male – Adrian Main

**District 3 – Machinery/ Factories**

1

Female - Riley Guardian

Male - Azriel Merlo

**District 4 - Fishing**

Female - Ripple Jayleen

Male – Jaden Chase

**District 5 – Breeding/Splicing DNA/ Mathematics**

Female – Amber Rose

Male – Ace Howe

**District 6 – Scientific Research**

Female - Nica Hastings

Male - Fornax Velpecula

**District 7 – Lumber and Construction**

Female - Ailey Dingell

Male - Messigh Draper

**District 8 – Weaving/ Clothes Making**

Female – Cassandra Lupien

Male – Ejiol (Ej) Pattye

**District 9 – Hunters/ Food Processing **

Female - Allegra Brooks

Male – Michael Hill

**District 10 - Livestock**

Female – Sapphire Collins

Male - Blair Whitley

**District 11 - Agriculture**

Female - Alloura Etchevery

Male - Vulcan Ceeders

**District 12 – Coal Mining**

Female - Khoi Hood

Male – Jason Moore

FF_2523101_ Student Name Page 2 of 2


	2. Alliances

Careers

**1 - Inferno Bosconovitch**** –** Leader or careers

**1 - Aphrodite Amor **– backs out of the career pack after a couple of days

**3 - Azriel Merlo** – Here because of his alliance with Riley

**3 - Riley Guardian**** –** Loves being a career

**4 - Jaden Chase -** Loves being a career

**4 - Ripple Jayleen****- **Loves being a career

**5 - Amber Rose – **Not a proper career but she has a talent for convincing people and she's strong

Alliance 1

**2 - Adrian Main -** Teams up because she will keep him alive. Plans to kill her in top 8

**2 - Lexi Melodiacal–** Teams up because he will be a great shield from other people.

Alliance 2

**6 - Nica Hastings** -Teams up for convenience of food and water. She falls in love with male 7.

**7 - Ailey Dingell** - Female six can throw and dagger really well and male 7 is strategic.

**7 - Messigh Draper**** –** Females are great shields. Its his strategy to use them to get him out of trouble

Alliance 3

**9 - Allegra Brooks ** - Has to be with Michael

**9 - Michael Hill** – Has to be with Allegra

**8 - Cassandra Lupien** - These guys will keep her safe. But because there hell bent on getting each other home she might eventually have to run!

Alliance 4

**12 - Khoi Hood**– Jason can catch food in his amazing snares.

**12 - Jason Moore** – Khoi Has good weapons and is strong

**11 - Alloura Etchevery**- These guys got a good stash at the cornucopia.

**11 - Vulcan Ceeders**– convenience and wants to look out for Alloura.

People by Themselves

**6 - Fornax Velpecula**

**8 - Ejiol (Ej) Pattye**

**11 - Blair Whitley**

**11 - Sapphire Collins**

**5 - Ace Howe**

FF_2523101_ Student Name Page 2 of 2


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Well here is it! The awaited chapter 1! I am working on the second chapter whenever I have free time and just because its not the reaping in the first chapter doesn't mean im not doing! I am going to do a shout out on every chapter to a special person here on FF. **

**I really hope you like it! It took FOREVER to get right.**

**I would like to thank S.S.N.A.P for being the beta for this story!**

**Xx Pjmoo**

100th Quarter Quell

_What if the Rebellion Failed?_

**Chapter 1**

"Get up Michael!" I yelled from my mirror. "Phoebe has invited us to go to her house to watch the reading of the card and I only have 30 minutes to get ready!"

"30 minutes? You always look beautiful no matter what!" He looked over at me while I brushed out my light brown wavy hair. He always says that, but I love it! Michael and I have been dating for three years now to this very day. He snuck up behind me, throwing me out of my thoughts, and kissed me.

"Happy three years of dating babe," he whispered in my ear with his most gorgeous smile on his face. I pulled away from him and returned a smile. He flicked his blond hair out of his face and pulled out a grey t-shirt and shorts. He was dressed in two minutes while I frolicked through my drawers trying to find something decent to wear.

Michael flicked on the television and turned to see Caesar Flickerman interviewing some stylists and telling everyone to stay tuned to hear the announcement of the 100th quarter quell. I can't believe Caesar's still alive. He's looking pretty ancient though. This year he seems to have settled for a freaky lime green colour that made him look alien.

I eventually settled for a tight black dress that went to mid thigh. I slipped on some shoes and looked over to see Michael put something in his shorts pocket.

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing really," he replied. "By the way, you look stunning and before I can start gaping like a fish out of water I think we had better head over to Phoebe's." I nod and walk with him out the door. "Can we go and pick up my little sis'. It's her first reaping and if the quell effects her then I want to be there. Plus, she _adores_ you."

"Sure, I love Johanna too! She so cute!"

We walked hand in hand down the main road until we got to Michael's mother's house. His dad was killed after doing something bad when Michael was just four. He still doesn't know why. I wish I could find out for him.

"Michael?" I asked glancing around to make sure no one would overhear.

"That's me!" he replied happily while putting his arm around my waist. I wasn't affected by his good mood.

"I wish the 2nd rebellion had worked. That way, I could live without worrying about one of our names being reaped, and having to watch our kids go through that! How could you do that to a child?" I exclaimed. He gave me a hard look.

"I agree. With all my heart. But this is no place to being voicing such issues. We should hurry, we only have five minutes and you know how Phoebe hates us being late." He replied as we walked up his family's front door step.

We had decided to move in together three months ago. I got sick of having to sneak Michael in through the window of my bedroom. Michael rapped his knuckles on the door once and held me by my waist from behind. I reached up and kissed him right as Johanna opened the door. She looked at us once and turned away making a gagging sound.

"Get a room you two!" she chocked out. "It's really _not_ cool watching my brother make out with his… girlfriend…." She said with a raised eyebrow at Michael. He gave her a stern look.

"Are you ready? We have to run. Phoebe is probably on a war path and you know how impatient Gab, Gemma and Bianca are!" He said. Gemma, Bianca and Gab are my best friends. Gemma and Gab are twin sisters with long chocolate brown hair. Phoebe is my other best friend and she's 19 and living with her boyfriend Patrick. They were so cute and just perfect for each other.

Johanna nodded and said, "I'm ready. I bet I can beat you both…. Are you up for the challenge?"

"Hell yeah!" I replied. "I could beat you with my eyes shut! Don't think I'll go easy!"

"Whatever," she dismissed and we took off running full speed. Of course, I won. I'm small and very quick. We arrived just as Caesar Flickerman appeared on the TV screen. I was dragged to the couch and I sank into Michael's lap.

"You are late!" Phoebe screeched but calmed down as soon as President Snow (somehow he too is _still_ alive) started talking about Panem's history, all the rebellions, and how— because he is such a great president— he let Peeta and Katniss live where they can mentor the district 12 tributes for the rest of there lives. However, he didn't explain how determined Peeta and Katniss were to get their tributes out alive and well. Katniss and Peeta have managed to save a huge number of 12 tributes in the last 25 years! President Snow rambled on for another 20 minutes while Michael absent mindedly twiddled with a piece of my hair. It was relaxing but his mind was elsewhere.

"What is up with you Michael?" I demanded. "You are so skittish and dream-ish today! What's going on?"

Gab, Gemma, Phoebe and Bianca giggle like they knew something I didn't. Johanna was rolling on the floor in fits of laughter. I couldn't hold off my scowl. Then I remembered my secret weapon. I stuck on my cutest puppy dog face and turned to face Michael. He would melt any second now.

"Babe…" I whispered while Johanna made more gagging noises. "Please tell me," I said. He didn't budge so I fluttered my thick black eyelashes. He smiled.

"You'll be finding out as soon as the reading of the card is over. Which is starting now so play attention," he replied going back to playing with my hair.

I heard President Snow going over the past three Quarter Quells. He explained that in the first Quarter Quell each district held an election and actually voted for who their tributes would be. It's bad enough knowing that when you go to the games you are walking to your death, but it's a hundred times worse knowing that your neighbours sent you. I

n the second Quarter Quell, double the amount of tributes. It was horrible for 23 children to die each year but 49? I remember watching a playback of that particular Quarter Quell when I was 15. The year District 12 won. I was extremely impressed with Haymitch Abernathy's determination and I remember laughing at the conversation Haymitch and Caesar had.

"_So Haymitch, what do you think about having double the opponents?" Caesar asked._

"_Well they will still be 100 percent stupid, so I think I stand a chance" Haymitch replied as the crowd laughed uncertainly not knowing what to do._

Then he went over how in the third Quarter Quell the tributes were drawn from the district's remaining pool of victors. I glared at the screen. I believed, along with a lot of other people, that the Capitol had manipulated it so they could kill off Peeta and Katniss. It was unfair because part of the deal of winning the Hunger Games was that you never have to go into the reaping again. I could never stop feeling sorry for this poor couple and their two children, Rue and Jake.

I woke from my daydream when I saw President Snow motion for a little boy dressed in white to come forward. The boy looked about ten and carried a brown box. He lifted the lid and held it out to President Swan, who took out the yellowed card marked with 100. He flipped it open and cleared his throat:

"As a reminder to the rebels that they will be unable to save their children once the rebellion has begun, no tributes entered will receive gifts from their sponsors. Also, as a reminder to the rebels that we can still join together, if the final two tributes are from the same district then they will both be crowned victors."

I gasped. _Two_ tributes. This was so weird. The capitol enjoyed watching people die. Oh well, I'm not complaining. The worst bit will probably be not being able to get gifts from sponsors. They are what keep you alive: food, water, weapons and medicine. These are only a few of the things that are needed in the Games and not all of them can be found at the Cornucopia.

"Thoughts anyone?" I asked. Michael was the first to recover.

"I know it seems like the Capitol are sparing lives and they are, but there will be a lot of betrayal. Tributes will team up together and get each other to around top six. Then they will kill of their fellow tribute because they want the glory for themselves. It won't be case for all of them, but it will happen." Michael explained. Everyone nodded in agreement but I had other ideas.

"So do I get to find out what you have all been planning? It's killing me here!"

"In a minute," Michael replied with a sexy grin on his face, tugging on the hem of my dress.

"Ah!" I groaned. "I _hate_ surprises!"

"This one is so worth waiting for!" Bianca cried while jumping up and down. She looked like a hyper two year old. "We're all going on a picnic to the meadow. I have packed already so everyone better hurry up!"

We followed her over the little meadow on the edge of the fence. It was beautiful there at this time of year. The pretty pink and orange wildflowers bloomed all around us. Bianca had already laid out a picnic rug and we all sat down. I laid my head in Michael's lap and shut my eyes. He gently caressed my face and leant in for a kiss. His lips brushed mine and then he pulled back. I looked up at him, hurt.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head and suddenly looked nervous. He bit his lip and then a stunning smile lit up his face. Gemma squealed as Michael helped me stand up. He led me over a couple of meters away from the rug and then, out of know where, knelt on one knee and took my hands in his. Now everyone was squeaking with excitement. My heart started thudding. Oh my gosh. This is it!

"Al, I have loved you ever since I first met you when we were seven and you punched me in the face. That one act was enough to make me realise my feelings for you. I admired your courage and strength and if it wasn't for you, I have no idea where I would be now. Allegra Jane Brooks, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He asked completely sincere, pulling out the little box I had seen him slip into his pocket this morning.

He opened it and there stood the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was a simple wedding band with a single diamond sitting in the middle. Engraved on the bottom of the ring was the word "Forever". I almost cried.

"Yes! Yes, Michael, I'll marry you!" He slipped the ring onto my finger and everyone cheered as he pulled me into a kiss. Even Johanna seemed happy. They all ran over to me and grabbed my hand to look at the ring. There were lots of "oohs" and "ahs" and finally we settled back down to the picnic rug where Michael pulled his arms around me. My best friends beamed at me. They were overjoyed that they actually got to _see_ him propose. I wonder what it took for them to convince him.

I shut my eyes and wished I could freeze this moment forever. This is life.

FF_2523101_ Student Name Page 4 of 4


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: I really hope you love this chapter. The all important dress! And then there's telling dad. Who has pretty much never supported her decision in anything. **

**It's a pretty cool chapter. The wedding dress can be seen here. You just need to take the spaces out because fanfic doesn't let you post links.**

**http : / www. easyweddings. Com .au/ WeddingDress /Gallery /608/**

**Thanx again to S.S.N.A.P for beta-ing the story and my random shout out goes to MaryaBadica! She's a rabid fan! Lol!**

**Another thankyou to S.S.N.A.P for beta-ring this story!**

**Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Xx Pjmoo**

**Chapter 2**

Oh my god! What am I going to tell Dad!Oh crap, crap, crap! And my brothers, Jack and Jesse, are going to be _unbearable!_ Ugh, I don't know how much I can stand! They don't agree with me being in love with someone as poor as Michael but they can never resist teasing me!

I rolled over in bed and rested my head on Michael's chest. The rise and fall of his breath was relaxing. He stirred and caressed my face. I sighed and shut my eyes. Then there was a _knock, knock_ on my door and in burst Gemma, Gab, Bianca, and Phoebe. They looked at each other and grinned when they saw our position.

"I hope we weren't… interrupting anything," giggled Gemma.

"Umm no!" I exclaimed, but Michael pulled me closer. "Why are you here? It's only 7:30!"

"Umm duh! We have your wedding dress!" screamed Bianca, hyper as usual.

"What? I only got engaged yesterday!" I asked in complete shock.

"Yes, but Michael has been drilling us for the past couple of weeks on how to ask you!" Michael blushed but I smiled. "But don't worry. He came up with it by himself just fine! We knew you'd say yes so we went and got you a dress. Wanna see?" She was almost hitting the roof now.

"Yes I would love to, if you let me get out of bed!"

"Yes. Michael, get out. Your not allowed to see her in the dress until the day," Phoebe butted in. I groaned. I need him to protect me from their enthusiasm. "I'm sorry but this is how we roll! Johanna can I have the dress?"

I then noticed Johanna behind them all, who looked like she was having a hard time keeping her breakfast down. I realised that the way Michael and I were curled around each other wasn't exactly ideal. I pulled away from him slightly and she looked a little better. But still a bit green.

"Ok….I don't have to like it though!" I paused for a moment, considering telling them later, but decided against it. "Hey and guys, you know I love you all, but I had to pick. Phoebe, will you be my maid of honour? And will the rest of you be my bridesmaids? Johanna, you're our flower girl." They stared at me in shock like I was speaking in a different language. "Oh come on? You didn't see this coming? You're my best friends!"

There were choruses of "yays" and "oh my gods" and then _a lot_ of hugging and squealing. Michael looked at me and gave a nod of approval. I smiled. Life couldn't get any more perfect. Eventually, Michael and I were dragged out of bed while Gemma threw Michael some clothes.

"Go out and find something to do. We will get her out of the dress as quickly as possible and then we'll meet you at the bakery at ten o'clock. Got it?" Gemma questioned him.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever," he said as he pulled on a t-shirt. He gave me one last peck on the lips and was out the door. I turned around and groaned. It was going to be a long morning.

"Come on!" they squealed excitedly.

"Phoebe will help you put the dress on," said Gab, pushing me and Phoebe into the bathroom. I looked at Phoebe. She was holding a bag which I assumed held the wedding dress. She shut the door behind us.

"Don't worry about them," she soothed. "They're just exited, I mean, they're best friend is getting married!"

"Yeah, but it's still over the top! I have a wedding dress and my dad doesn't even know yet!"

"Oh! So that's what you're stressing about! Your dad knows! Michael wouldn't ask you for your hand without his blessing!" She trilled as I gaped. My _father_, the man who tried to force his only daughter into the Hunger Games and one of the wealthiest men in the district had given _Michael Hill_ his blessing to marry me. This is a first.

"_Wow_," I said pronouncing each letter. Phoebe giggle.

"I know. I didn't expect it either. I waited outside when Michael went in and we he came out I thought your old man had said no. But then he had the biggest grin on his face and I knew it was all going to be okay! Now, it's only your brothers don't know. I hope you don't get teased too much."

"Oh I'm sure they'll have no shortage of jokes on my part. I just hope I won't have to deal with it for the rest of my life!"

"I'll make sure they don't," Phoebe frowned.

"Yeah whatever. Phoebe to the rescue. I get it. Now help me get this dress on."

Phoebe grinned evilly, lifted the bag off and I gasped in shock. It was by far the most beautiful dress I had ever seen.

"Oh…my….gosh…" was all I got out. It's strapless and ivory white with a scoop neckline. The train is chapel and had a ball silhouette. I have no clue how Michael could have afforded this. Phoebe obviously picked up on this and murmured.

"Your dad really does love you, you know. He just has a funny way of showing it."

"_Dad_ did this? Oh my gosh? My _father? _Are you sure he hasn't been abducted?" I asked with my eyes wide. Phoebe giggled.

"Haha very funny. You have to realise that he really _is_ happy for you." She stood back and looked at the dress on me.

"You're so stunning! You're completely mesmerising! Now I have no doubt why they say you're the prettiest in the district. Your curls go lovely with it." She nodded and was suddenly serious again. "Did you really mean it when you said I could be maid of honour?"

"Of course!" I gasped at her.

"Good," she said while smiling a little sheepishly, "because, well… when I was getting a dress it did kind of occur to me that you would ask… I mean… you're too selfless _not_ to and well, I kind of got everyone to try some dresses on and whatever. They are all the same except Johanna's. She has a flower girl's one. Do you wanna see? I have mine and Johanna's here. I hope you don't mind." She gave me one last sheepish grin.

"Yes! I _so_ wanna see! Get Johanna in here and we can all go out together in our dresses." I said eagerly. Phoebe disappeared and came back in towing Johanna whose eyes widened when she saw me.

"Geez! Michael did hit the jackpot, didn't he?" she exclaimed. "You're stunning!" I smiled. Johanna barely ever complimented anyone. She was just like her namesake, the victor Johanna from District 7. She was dead now but she lived on in Michael's little sister.

"Yes, thank you, but I'm just lucky to have your brother. Now you and Phoebe put those dresses on." The bridesmaid and flower girl dresses were identical but Johanna's was baby blue while Phoebe's was a charcoal colour. They were made of chiffon and went right to the floor with a bow just around the stomach. They stood together and smiled. They were divine!

"You are a genius, Phoebe!" I squeaked in pleasure.

"Actually don't thank me, thank Gemma. She picked everything out with a little help from us. Although, it was my idea to get the dresses for us. Oh, I almost forgot! We have Michael's suit and all that jazz, so you need him to sort all that best man crap so we can have them fitted. Your dad's all taken care of as well. You have to get onto the guest list pronto. I hope you don't mind we're organising this, do you?" she asked with puppy dog eyes. Johanna and I laughed and I heard an annoyed sign from behind the door.

"Yeah, yeah sure. But I think we should go out, Gemma, Gab and Bianca are dying out there!" I heard a "You got that right" from behind the door and we laughed.

Johanna slipped out and I heard more "oohs" and "ahhs". Phoebe went out next and there was a round of applause. I braced myself and walked out the door. I heard gasps and everyone fell silent. Gemma burst into tears and ran to hug me and soon Gab and Bianca joined them. Johanna and Phoebe rolled there eyes.

"Don't ruin my dress!" I screeched. Soon we were all crying and laughing at the same time. I was thrilled. Everything was perfect.

I escaped and towed Johanna and Phoebe back into the bathroom so we could get dressed and meet Michael at my dad's house in an hour. Time sure does fly. Phoebe forced me into a flowy sapphire blue dress that goes to my knee. She and Johanna were wearing casual jeans and a t-shirt but when I pouted, they explained that I was officially announcing my engagement and I need to look decent. I nodded. Besides, the dress is gorgeous. I walked out and received a couple of whistles. _Very funny,_ I thought.

"Come on!" I said towing them out. We walked through the streets. District 9 is probably the best district to be in. The Peacekeepers were friendly and only ever enforces rules when someone from the Capitol visited. There were never any public whippings or anything along those lines. In fact, some of the Peacekeepers were great friends. Our large group made our way through town and when we were a couple of meters away from the front of my dad's house someone swooped in from behind and kissed me on the neck.

"Ah!" I shrieked while everyone laughed.

"Boo," he said and I soon laughed as well.

"Not funny," I said putting on my cutest pout. He melted in seconds and looked like we was about to apologise when I silenced him with a kiss. More whistles. And just as I pulled away I heard some familiar voices.

"Get a room you two!" I turned to the voices and saw my two big brothers.

"Jack! Jesse!" I squealed as I ran to hug them.

"Geez lil' sis! We only saw you a week ago!" They were completely oblivious.

"I have some great news!" I said. I turned and saw Jesse's girlfriend, Amanda, standing behind us looking a little awkward.

"Hey Amanda," I said trying to make her feel more comfortable. Jesse is 20 and they had been dating for five months but she still felt awkward around us. She confided in me and told me that she didn't want to intrude.

"Yes," probed Jack. "What is this good news that everyone except us seems to know about?"

"You can hear when we tell Dad so hurry up!" I screeched while trying to push everyone up the stairs and to the front door. Michael laughed and hugged my waist pulling me back.

"Your Dad knows," he murmered In my ear.

"I know," I said. He gave me a confused look. "Phoebe told me. She saw I was stressing about it."

"Okay then! That makes everything easier!" he said while towing me into my father's living room. There he was, with a blank face on that showed no emotion what-so-ever.

"Sit," he said in a firm voice. I sat in Michael's lap on the love seat while everyone else sat in couches and armchairs. Phoebe sat with her boyfriend Patrick on the carpet and they leaned against the couch. "So. I hear you have some good news, you two." And suddenly, out of the blue, his mask broke and his face stretched into a smile. Not forced. Just a smile. I stopped my mouth from hanging open. This one small motion gave me confidence and I answered in a clear, determined voice.

"Yes… we do..." I sent a grin in Michael's direction. He was literally glowing! "Well… we are getting married!" I just saw my dad's grin grow bigger as I was smothered by Jack and Jesse's hugs.

"_Aw_ our lil' sis ain't so little any more, eh Jesse?" I heard Jack say.

"What he means is… Congratulations!"

"Thanks guys! You have no idea what this means to me!" I said just as Amanda came up and gave me a big hug.

"Congratulations! You guys are perfect for each other!" she whispered to my surprise. I guess it's true though. We are made for each other.

I was close to tears when my father came over and murmured, "I'm happy for you. He's not the guy I imagined a girl like you would end up with, but I have to admit, he respects you and hangs onto your every word. I don't think there could be a better guy for my little girl."

And then I was _really _crying. I had never had my dad's approval on anything and now he was telling me he was happy to let me get married. This is a weird day. We celebrated all afternoon and my dad even invited us all to stay for dinner. Everyone accepted.

Dinner was great. Better than what we usually had. Just as we were leaving, I gestured to my dad to see if he would talk to me in private. He followed me into the spare room and I hugged him. I hadn't done this since I was a very little girl. He seemed a bit taken aback, but he caught on eventually. We stood there for a minute and then I whispered, "Thanks for the dress. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" He smiled.

"Don't thank me. Thank your friends. They picked it. I just wrote the cheque."

"Yes, but it still means a lot to me." And then I gave him one last hug and walked out the door with Michael, hand-in-hand.

**A/N: So that's the end of chapter 2! I hope you liked it! I'm getting quicker at posting now! I'm also getting be quite a quick typer! **

**Xx Pjmoo**

FF_2523101_ Student Name Page 4 of 4


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok here's the moment you have all been looked forward to! The reaping! Its pretty sad! I hope you like it even though you could never understand what its like for them!**

**I'm sorry if it takes awhile to post but I have some issues at home I need to sort out!**

**Xx Pjmoo**

**Chapter 3**

The past month has flown past us. Michael and I have bee the gossip of town. Many people thought I was just marrying him because I was knocked up but after a couple of weeks it became evident that that was not true. When we got over the milestone everyone was happy for us. I got hugged randomly in the street by people I don't know. But everyone knew me, the most beautiful girl in district 9. Michael and I planned for the wedding to be on the Saturday after the wedding. Dad had insisted on paying for a big celebration with as many people as we want invited. Since dad had never offered much to me at all we jumped at the opportunity. But tomorrow is a different story altogether. The dreaded reaping. This is our last reaping and since I met Michael I made sure he took out no tessserae but before than he had taken out plenty. His name was is in the reaping ball 32 times. Mine name is only in six times. One for each year. Gemma seems to think of herself as a clothes designer now since she decided on the wedding dress so she planned all out reaping outfits. I am going to be wearing a beautiful red v-neck dress that flairs out a bit and stops at mid thigh.

Very sexy! It goes really well with my light brown curls. They are getting so long! They are nearly at my waist! I start twirling one in my finger as I walk into the bakery and buy a loaf of bread. I receive a "congratulations" from one on my old classmates Johan. He smiled longingly. But shook his head. I smiled as I walked out, being engaged doesn't stop boys from turning there heads. I got home as found a note from Michael

_Al,_

_Will you meet me in the woods at the meadow? I have a surprise!_

_I love you!_

_Michael xoxox_

I smiled. He's so cute! What surprise I wonder? I changed into some sturdy skinny jeans and a baby blue t-shirt that hung down on one shoulder. I put on some sneakers and ran down the path to the woods. Out if instinct I held me ear next to the fence to make sure it wasn't powered and as usual it wasn't. I jumped the fence and ran through the woods to the meadow. I was lucky I had grabbed a knife because out of no where are strange mutt jumped out at me. I shrieked and threw the knife. It went straight through the head as usual. It was dead in an instant. On closer inspection I saw it was some sort of dog cross bird thing which was what allowed it to fly. It wasn't edible so I yanked my knife out and stabbed it through the head just to make sure it was out of its misery. I continued on my way as fast as I can in case Michael heard me. I ran into the meadow and bent over panting. Michael pulled me into his arms and I saw his face was etched with worry.

"I'm…So…Sorry!" I gasped

"Don't worry about it! I'm just glad your not hurt! Now what happened?"

"Mutt… Jumped out… at me! I threw….a knife… and hit.. it… through the head…." I finished and fell into Michaels arms.

"are you okay?" he said with his face etched with worry

"Yes.. I just need… to catch… my breath!"

"Okay" he said while sitting me down in his lap. I took a sip of water he offered me and after about two minutes my breathing was back to normal.

"Thanks. I had to run to make sure you didn't get worried. I had a feeling you heard me shriek"

"Yeah I did. And I almost had a heart attack!" He said

"Sorry!" I replied sheepishly "Now. What was that surprise you were telling me about"

"Well… Since your always begging me to go hunting with you I thought we should now. I mean. Why not? Your always begging!"

"OMG thankyou!" I hugged him and snuggled into his neck. He stood up and I followed. He walked over a couple of meters and picked up my hunting bag. I had all the weapons we'd need. A bow and a sheath of arrows each. Two knives, one dagger. I grabbed the dagger a bow and sheath of arrows and put my knife back in my belt. Michael took the knives and the remaining bow and arrows. Then he smiled a sexy but evil grin.

"I'm going to make it a competition. With your bow. You need to bring down the biggest thing possible and with your knife and daggers you need to throw at and hit five animals." I smiled at his challenge.

"Yes… That's cool! I accept, but don't think for one minute I'll go easy." He knows how much of a natural I am with these weapons. I am better with a bow and arrow than the legendary Katniss Everdeen and can throw a knife at a moving target and _never_ miss. I'm also quite and fast. I can sneak up on a squirrel without it noticing. "we'll meet back here in two hours… _and no stealing my game!" _I added on. Michael had an annoying habit of sneaking up and shooting my prey before I can. It was very annoying. He just laughed and brushed the comment off.

"Whatever babe! Ready…Set…GO!" he yelled and we took off. I got a bit of a head start so I slung the bow and arrows over my shoulder and climbed up a tree. From there I could see most things that I could shoot on the ground so I started jumping from tree to tree like a squirrel. I had been practicing this and had almost perfected it. But.. Michael was always better. This was _his_ tactic.

I saw him in a nearby tree stringing his bow and aiming a _huge_ deer. I quickly strung my bow and released before he could get a proper aim. The deer fell as my quiver went straight though it's brain. I jumped out of my tree and turned and smiled at Michael.

"_I_ never said I wouldn't steal yours!" I said as he stuck his tongue out.

"Only this once! Next time you won't be so lucky!" he yelled over his back and jumped through the tree's in the other direction. I walked up to the deer and stuck a knife through its heart and started dragging it towards the meadow. I dumped it and covered it so the sun would start cooking it or make it go off. I shouldn't, its fresh. I left my bow and sheath of arrows there because the next part of the challenge was just throwing a couple of daggers and knives. I found three squirrel around a hole in the tree and hit them all through the brain with my daggers. Hitting a creature through the brain was my signature move. I stuffed them into my bag and kept creeping around until I came across a family of huge rabbits! They weren't mutts. But they were very big and very plump. I shot the two I needed and started walking back to the meadow. Michael wasn't there but I found next to my deer was a huge buck!_ Damn. I should have let him have the deer_ I thought. I put the rabbits and squirrels into the same bag and left in under the cover. I started pacing when I noticed a mocking jay. I looked at me and started it's own little tune. I don't know whether it had heard someone or just made it up. Soon a group of them had gathered around and were all singing a seven note melody. I was short and sweet. I had a nice voice but I only sang when I was with myself. Then, all of a sudden I I remembered some old tapes I had watched when I was younger. And one of them was watching the young 17 year old Katniss in her mockinjay suit singing "The Hanging Tree". I had always known this song but was forbidden to sing it. But I was alone and know one would know. So suddenly I started singing

_"'Are you, are you Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be, _

_if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

The mocking jays were looking at me. Like they wanted more. I kept singing hoping they would catch on.

_Are you, are you Coming to the tree _

_Where the dead man called out for for his love to flee._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be,_

_if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

They were still looking at me. They had all completely stopped singing. I was like Katniss. The birds stop to listen when I sing. I kept going until I finished the song.

_Are you, are you Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run so we'd both be free._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be,_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you Coming to the tree_

_Wear a necklace of rope side by side with me_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be,_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

The mocking jays looked to make sure there wasn't more and then they started singing the melody.

"You know that that's illegal" I heard from behind me. I whipped around pulling out my daggers, ready to throw. Then I saw Michael. "Hey! I didn't say it wasn't the best singing I had ever heard! I was just joking really!" I laughed

"I should make you pay!" I said.

"Yeah… I got plenty of ideas!"

"No" I said firmly " The reaping is tomorrow and I want to be able to concentrate."

"Yes… I agree"

"hmmm…. So how did you go? You know I got that doe and you know your buck won but what about the little things. How many did you hit with your knife?"

"Oh I got all five. But by the looks of things, you won because of those rabbits. It's a tie. We'll have a rematch another time. And its almost night so we better go and trade this stuff."

"Kay. Skin your own kill." I said. So we spent the next hour skinning and gutting our kill. We packed it all in the hunting bad and Michael strung it over his should and picked me up in a very wedding-off-to-your-honeymoon type way. **(A/N: don't know what people call it! Im not married!)** He leant in and kissed me and started to walk back. We went and traded our kills for some fruit and vegetables. We sold our stuff cheap because other people need it more than we do. Michael unlocked the door to our house and we went off to get into our pj's. I put on a short silky black nighty and I went and lay in the bed. Michael came in his sexy pyjama bottoms. I pulled him down and I lay in his arms the whole night long.

When we woke up in the morning inches away from my face was Bianca.

"ahhhhhh" I screamed and next to me Michael laughed.

"You. Slept. IN!" she demanded.

"Sorry. I was a busy night" I said while turning and grinning at Michael. We had actually done nothing because I fell asleep the minute my head hit his chest Yes. I know. I'm as romantic as dirt.

"ewwww! I soooooo did not need to know!" Bianca pulled a face. "You need to get dressed because we are all waiting for you two. We are having lunch at your dads before we go to the reaping. I'm so glad its out last. But poor Johanna. Anyway! My point is GET DRESSED!" She really was psycho.

"ok ok. What am I wearing?"

"Gemma gave me this to give to you. I have no idea what it is. And here" she said shoving a bag at Michael. "This is for you. I'll see you in one hour!"

"Ok. See ya!" We both waved. I went into the bathroom and had a shower and pulled a brush through my curls. Before approaching the bag. In it was the most sexy, flirty dress I had ever seen!

I pulled it on and I was perfect! It's made of silky pink material and its strapless and sleek. It has a slight flair at the hemline but it certainly manages a lot of clinging action. Super sexy. Definitely my type of dress. I walked back into the kitchen and received a whistle from Michael.

"Geez! Gemma _is_ good!" I laughed. Then I really saw him. We was wearing casual black pants and a white blowy top. He looked like a god.

"I'm have to say the same to you! You look... hot!"

"You sound so surprised!" He smirked

"No. Never surprised!" I said while grabbing his hand. I started towing him down the street towards my dads house. I receives a lot of stares from boys on the street and even a few whistles. Michael growled under his breath but I just laughed and acted that I couldn't care less. Which I couldn't. I have Michael.

"geez! They do know your engaged! They could have some more respect!"

"Ignore it! You know I love you" I replied simply as I knocked on my dads door. It was opened by Gemma and she nodded in approval when she saw what we were wearing.

"That. Looks. So. Good on you!" She said.

"The boys on the street seemed to notice to" Michael mumbled

"Jealous much?" asked Jemma 'Don't worry! You can enjoy it to remember!" Michael seemed to cheer up after that. We went into the living room and the first thing I noticed was that Michaels mother Jeanette was there. When her husband died she kind of fell into a semi-depression thing. It wasn't major but she kind of spaces out and prefers not to talk to people. I walked over a greeted her.

"Congratulations Allegra! I'm so glad Michael has you. He is the luckiest man alive!"

"Thankyou Jeanette. That's means a lot to me."

"Well its true. Would you do me a favour?" She asked

"Yeah sure? What s it?"

"Well, Johanna has been up all night stressing. Its her first reaping and she's worried. Can you go and tell her it will be all right. Her names only in once but she keeps thinking of Primrose Everdeen. I'm sure you're the only person who can comfort her."

"Yeah sure! No problem" I answered and walked up to a very scared looking Johanna who was sitting in the corner.

"Hey Al." She said gloomily

"Hey where's my BFF Johanna. Because she definitely isn't here. The Johanna I know wouldn't be stressing out like this.

"I know Al!" She wailed leaning against me "I just cant stop thinking of Prim!"

"That was like, the only time that happened! Get a grip Jo! Your being stupid!"

"ok… whatever. Thanks. I needed a bit of tough love I guess" She said as she smiled.

"Come on and have _something_ to eat. I don't want your tummy interrupting the reaping!"

"Haha real funny Al!" she said as I dragged her over to get some food. Jeanette shot me a thankyou glance from across the room and I nodded. We continued eating and chatting for awhile until It was time to head to the reaping. We all walked hand in hand until it was time to sign in. The capitol used this as a way to keep up with the population of a district. I watched as Johanna was herded off to the girls 12 section. Phoebe, Bianca, Gemma, Gab and I went to the 18 girls section and Michael went into the sections across from ours. The 18 boys section. This years escort was a short bubbly lady with orange hair. (or wig?). He name is Crystal Jade. Why the people of the capitol name there children silly names like that I will never know. She walked up on stage and introduced Mayor Diodra. He explained the history of our district and I swear it's the same every year. Then he read out the names of all the victors district 9 had ever had. There was 14 in total. But only 3 were still alive. Mason Pierson. Dante Alexandria and Simona Andrews. He explained that because of having no sponsors this year they were only going to send one mentor for each tributes and that in Simona and Dante were coming with the tributes to the capitol. Then he asked for Crystal to come to the stage to draw the names of this years tributes.

"Ok everyone! Lets get started. Now I've had a request for men first." She reached her hand into the male reaping ball and pulled out the name. "The tribute for the 100th Quarter Quell is… Michael Hill!" Oh. !

"NO! MICHAEL NO!" I was sobbing and Phoebe and Gab had grabbed me from behind.

"shhh shhh" they murmured. I was sobbing now. "Listen!" They said "there might be volunteers"

"Volunteers?" Crystal asked. But know one did. They didn't want to be in a quarter quell. So Michael slowly made his way to the stage with tears dripping down his face. He looked at me and I burst out crying.

"So that is Michael Hill from district 9 everyone!" Crystal trilled. " and the girl tribute from district 9 is… Johanna hill!" There were gasps all around and I turned to see that Johanna in the 12's section had turned stark white.

"That's his sister!" People were saying

"His sister?"

"Yes!" People were whispering all around us.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I cried. Michael whipped his head around and shook his head. But I shoved Johanna back into her section as she screamed trying to reach past me. I walked up on stage and said "I'm Allegra Brooks and as district 9 knows, Michael is my fiancé. I volunteer. Because as your know part of the quell allows two to come home from the same district. I plan to get us out. Alive." I said in a deadly but confident voice. But then I lost it and flew into Michaels arms. Sobbing.

"So that's Allegra Brooks and Michael Hill from district 9 everyone. Won't this be a Hunger Games to remember!" Crystal chimed trying to get the attention back to her.

"It will be alright" Michael whispered to me. But we both knew it. It was never alright when it came to the Hunger Games.

FF_2523101_ Student Name Page 5 of 5


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok peeps of fanfic! I hope you like it. It's pretty good.**

**Shout out to KatnissIsTheLove who is another big fan!**

**Oh and I'm trying to learn how to beta so please excuse any mistakes. Im a beginner!**

**Xx Pjmoo**

**Chapter 4**

**Part 1**

"I'm so sorry!" I sobbed while Michael pulled me close. "I promised Johanna this wouldn't happen and I know I wouldn't be able to stand watching you go. We can get out together. We're a team." I said trying to sound determined.

"Shhhh It's okay. It will be. You and I are going to come home."

"I love you" I said simply

"I love you to" he replied sadly. A peacekeeper I hadn't seen before tugged me away from him. But Michael just pulled me closer.

"We're family" He explained "can we do our goodbyes together?" The peacekeeper considered things then quickly went to talk to someone in another room. We swayed on the spot. He returned two minutes later and nodded. He lead us toward a room and motioned for us to go in. I heard it before I saw it. Phoebe, Bianca, Gabs and Gemma burst in.

"No Al! Michael! No! This can't be right! You have to come home!" They wailed. I pulled them into a big hug. With tears streaming down all ours faces.

"I plan on doing just that. Both of us are coming back. We will have a wedding and you will be there to see it." I said determinedly.

"That's the attitude we wanna see! You're the best hunters's I know. Combine your skills and you will be unstoppable." Phoebe said as she gave me one last squeeze.

"Thankyou. All of you. For everything" Michael said. They gave us sad looks and said there last goodbyes. Then he added "will you look after Johanna for me? Not just if something… happens. But can you watch it with her? She'll need some support and I'm not sure my mum will be the best."

"You don't even have to ask" they chorused. As they walked out all crying. As soon as they left little Johanna burst through the door sobbing in our arms. We pulled her close as she screamed at me

"Why did you do it! Why! Why! Why!" she was going hysterical. I considered slapping her when she finally sighed and sank into our arms.

"shhh" I whispered while rocking her "I did it because I promised you that you wouldn't have to do this and I couldn't let Michael go in with his little sister. He would be worse than useless. And I went in because I have a chance" I looked her in the eye "stay strong for me Jo?"

"Yes. Ok. I promise" she said and she gave us one last hug.

"Jo?" Michael spoke to her for the first time. "if something happens to either of us. Don't watch. Look away. You don't need to watch that."

"okay. But nothing will happen right? Your unstoppable! Right? Try really hard to win ok? I'll miss you." She gave us another hug and ran out. When she stepped out my father, Michaels mother and my two brothers ran in.

"No! You can't go! Either of you!" Jesse whispered with tears streaming down his face. I looked at him and said simply.

"I am going. We can't change the past. But we can hope for a future. I am going to have a future with Michael and all of you"

"You really have grown up li'sis" Jack said quietly while he ruffled my hair. I smiled and looked past his shoulder. Michael was hugging his mother and telling her that she cannot leave. That she has to look after Jo. My Dad stood a couple of meters away. Looking awkward.

"Dad?" I said while running into his arms. He embraced me and said

"I regret everything I said to you as a child. I was a horrible father."

"No Dad no! You were great. You taught me to be who I am. If you were any different I wouldn't be here now."

"No you wouldn't. You would be getting ready for your wedding day. I can't believe I kept telling you to enter! I guess now that its real I cant lose you" he said. And for the first time In my life I saw him cry. I hugged him to show him that I couldn't care less and how much I loved him. We were soon joined by Jesse, Jack, Michael and Jeanette. I stood back and looked at her.

"Jeanette" I said

"Yes Al" she replied raising an eyebrow

"Take care of Johanna. Don't leave her no matter how upset you get. She needs you and I've told her that if she starts to feel you slipping away, she can go and live at Phoebe's."

"I understand Al. And I appreciate how much you care." She bowed her head at the last bit and I saw a tear run down her face.

"What are your tokens Michael and Al?" Jack asked

"Our engagement rings" We replied together and at that minute a peacekeeper appeared. She motioned for everyone to get out.

"I love you all" Michael and I told them as they walked out the door. When they left he kissed me and we were lead off towards the train.

**Part 2**

**Train ride**

When we got onto the train I gasped. It was all so… perfect. Crystal motioned for us to keep moving and after about five minutes we walked into a gorgeous dining room. Dante and Simona our mentors were sitting at the table. We sat down and they just looked at us. Sizing us up. Im pretty small and look hopeless. They were eyeing Michael though. I think that they think he has a chance. But they obviously hadn't heard that we hunt. Not many people knew actually. Crystal left us so we could talk and after five minutes Simona spoke.

"I'm sorry for what you to have to go through but first thing is first. Do you want to be coached separately or not? It's a stupid question. I mean. Because of your little volunteering speech it's obvious you are creating and alliance and plan to keep it until you win. Not to mention your engaged."

"We will definitely be coached together" I said " We know each others strengths as well as out own. It will help not only us but you as well."

"Well…" Dante said "Tell us about these strengths of yours." She flicked back her red hair.

"Okay I said standing up. I picked up a knife and motioned for them to come into the passageway of the train. I spotted a small crack in the wall and took aim. I swished my hand forward and released. Barely a second later the knife hit the crack I had been aiming for and stuck. Dante and Simona whistled. Michael murmured "that a girl!" I just laughed.

"I can also shoot better than Katniss Everdeen with a bow and arrow. Some other handy little things are climbing trees." I explained. Dante and Simona were more impressed by the second. Then, to my embarrassment Michael added

"and she can identify any plant in the forest and knows how to heal with every one of them. She's also pretty good at camouflage." Simona and Dante shooks there head in disbelief. I decided it was my go to get Michael now.

"Well Michael is pretty amazing too you know! He can run 100 meters in nine seconds. That's really fast. He is awesome at climbing trees and jumping from tree to tree and he is lethal with a sword. Well.. we practice with sticks. Heavy ones though." We smiled at our two mentors. They were dumbstruck. I don't think that they had had such a bunch of fighters for a long time.

"W-O-W" Dante pronounced each letter. She had won four years ago at the age of 14. She was our age. Simona had one 8 years ago at the age of 18 and was now 26. Dante continued "We have some fighters this year do we?" Neither of them had succeeded in bringing a single tribute home. That was bound to hurt.

"Yeah. I guess so. We have a lot of reasons to live for" Michael answered.

"Lets watch the reaping. I'll make up some notes about what each one could be good at and who they are so you can have a look. See if you want to ally yourself to another district."

"Okay" we nodded as Dante picked up the remote and flicked on the television. Crystal walked in at that very moment. She smiled when she saw what we were doing and she flopped down on a couch on the other side on the room. Simona turned the volume up and I as I watched I became a little doubtful. We had some serious careers on our hands this year. I shuddered at the look of some of them. I listened to the voice over on the television trying to memorise some people and who I think would be good for an alliance. We couldn't do this alone.

_District 1_

_Aphrodite Amor_

_Inferno Bosconovitch _

_District 2 _

_Lexi Melodical_

_Adrian Main_

_District 3 _

_Riley Guardian_

_Azriel Merlo_

_District 4_

_Ripple Jayleen_

_Jaden Chase_

_District 5 _

_Amber Rose_

_Ace Howe_

_District 6_

_Nica Hastings_

_F__ornax Velpecula_

_District 7_

_Ailey Dingell_

_Messigh Draper_

_District 8_

_Cassandra Lupien_

_Ejiol (Ej) Pattye_

_District 9_

_Allegra Brooks_

_Michael Hill_

_District 10_

_Sapphire Collins_

_Blair Whitley_

_District 11_

_Alloura Etchevery_

_Vulcan Ceeders_

_District 12_

_Khol Hood_

_Jason Moore_

I was shocked at some of our opponents. Almost all of them looked confident they could kill. I winced as I saw Johanna's face when she was reaped and then at Michaels when I volunteered.

"So lets get down to business guys" Simona said "Who do you think looks dangerous? Who do you want to stay away from?". I glanced at Michael and he started listing names

"Well. There are a lot of people who look pretty dangerous but the main ones are Inferno, Aphrodite, Azriel, Jaden, Ripple, Fornax, Jason and Khol. The rest are still pretty determined looking though. But I want to stay as far away from that Lexi from 2 as possible. She is so creepy and she looks like she wouldn't think twice about killing. Did you see how the people around her acted? Like they would do anything she said?"

"Yes" Simona mused

"And who do you think you want an alliance with? Dante questioned. I answered

"Well I want Cassandra from 8 and Sapphire from 10. They look like they would be easy to knock off if we need to but they still look like they have something useful about them." Michael nodded and added

"No offence but I don't want to be with just chicks! How about Jason from 12?"

"I'll see what I can do about it but I think that it's a bit risky. He looks pretty scary! I don't think he would care about killing you in your sleep. Okay. Now the rule is that even though you are being coached together you have to have to have a separate mentor. I was thinking that Simona takes you Allegra and I'll take you Michael" Dante explained. "Not that it will matter. You'll be together all the time anyway"

"Okay" I shrugged. I turned back to the reaping's and saw that most people had someone they loved or someone that loved them screaming for them. I turned away, not wanting to think about how within a week I'll be killing them. "Lets go to bed Michael" I suggested. We excused ourselves and walked down to find our bedroom. We lay on the bed together and lay in silence.

"I…I.. I can't do it. They have people they love. I can't take there lives." I whispered

"You have to Al. You have people you love too, and they love you. We are both coming back. So don't mope. Our hours together are numbered. So enjoy them."

"Thankyou Michael. You can make me feel better no matter what. I did mention I love you right?"

"Yes you did. Once. Twice maybe. And I love you to." He smiled. I loved that to.

FF_2523101_ Student Name Page 4 of 4


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok Guys on FanFic! In this chapter they arrive in the capitol and meet some tributes, meet their stylists and do the chariot rides. I hope you love it!**

**Shout out to ****HaveALittleFaith0213.**

**xx Pjmoo**

**Chapter 5**

We were woken up the next morning at 6:30 by Crystal trilling

"Wake up! Its going to be a big big day!". I groaned and hugged Michael closer. Crystal actually had to come in and pull us away from each other. Dante and Simona handed us the clothes we wore at the reaping and we put them on. We walked u-out to breakfast and gasped. Never had we seen this much food. Dinner had just been some normal grain. But this…this is… amazing. We sat down and picked up the knife and forks and started serving ourselves some pancakes. Simona and Dante walked in. Deep in conversation. Simona got down to business.

"You guys have been attached at the hip since the reaping and I don't blame you but in a couple of hours you will be in the ands of your stylists. Do NOT resist. I don't care if they try to make you go naked. Just do NOT resist. Understand?" We nodded. Suddenly very intimidated by her tall figure. Dante spoke next "Good. We are nearly here. We will be the fifth to arrive but you won't see any other tributes until the chariot ride. Now. When we are at the station I want you guys to do whatever you can to look like your in love. Shouldn't be to difficult. Neither of you are pretending. But do whatever you can. Especially on camera, steal a kiss or two. Hold hands the entire time. Just do it. Now we'll leave so you can spend some time together. You deserve it."

"Thankyou" Michael answered "for everything". They just smiled as they walked out.

"So. What do you think?" I asked

"I think we just have to trust them. I don't want to have to leave your while our stylists deal with us but we will just have to grin and bare it won't we?"

"Yeah. For everyone at home. For Jo."

"I agree. For Jo.".

"OMG!" I exclaimed

"What?" replied Michael looking scared "are you okay?"

"Yes… But… Look out the… Window! It's the Capitol!" I said pointing! It was amazing! Know one had exaggerated about it's beauty.

"Oh… My!" Michael said squeezing me gently. "That's sure something to look at huh?" then I heard threes sets of giggles from behind us.

"That's exactly what I though when I came here!" Dante giggled. "I couldn't believe the splendour! Now come on! We are about to pull into the station. Hold hands!"

"Kay'" I said while grabbing Michael's hand. He squeezed my reassuringly. We made our way to the doors and Crystal arranged how we are going to come out. Her leading us as the escort followed by us then bringing up the rear Dante and Simona. Still holding hands, we marched out onto the station. Camera's flicked and I saw the video camera's rolling. _What the Heck! _I thought _You only live once!_ So I started waving and smiling. I flicked my hair and looked at Michael. He ginned and pulled me into a kiss. The camera's clicked feverishly. I caught Simona and Dante's approving eyes. We eventually made it to the training centre and we were dragged into a room full of red couches and chairs. There were six capitol people sitting there waiting. They all looked… for lack of better word. Weird. Some of them had jewels stuck into there faces. Some had there skin dyed pink and green and some had piercings all over there faces. They didn't seem to care and wondered if they knew how strange they look to the rest of us. Michael was dragged off by three and the other three dragged me off in the other direction. They introduced themselves to me as Destiny, Hope and Raven. I mean, seriously? Who names their kids _that?_ They stripped me down and walked around me. Giving the occasional poke and flicking my hair. They groaned when they saw all the dirt on my skin but they nearly jumped through the roof when they saw the beauty of my face and my beautiful blond ringlets. Three hours later I had been waxed, had my hair washed, soaked in strange smelling liquid and had a manicure and pedicure. My nails were painted a dark brown. I suspected they were trying to get through the message of the dirt involved in hunting. Weird. In fact, everything is weird! But, I promised Simona and Dante I wouldn't complain. So I sat in silence as they brought me to beauty base zero. Apparently I had been on beauty base -20 when I came in because I looked completely unnatural. But stunning. Destiny told me that they had instructions from my stylist Alba that they were not allowed to put on any make-up and that she would do that. Alba was obviously new. I had never heard of her before. My prep team finished and left the room. I stood still for a minute and then started wondering in circles. About two minutes later Alba walked in. She looked nothing like I had imagined. She wore stylishly ripped dark blue jeans and red blowy top. Her hair was dead straight with a fringe. But no piercings apart from a single one on each earlobe that had a jewel on it which actually looked pretty good on her. She was definitely not what I expected.

"Hey! You mind if I call you Al?" she asked. She was pretty enthusiastic.

"Yeah sure. Do you mind if is call_ you_ Al?" I asked. She laughed

"Sure! It's what my friends call me. Al and Al. Huh. What a coincidence! Now I have the best dress for you. Now…" She mused while walking around me. I felt self coincidence. I mean. I'm naked! She seemed to sense this and threw me a silk dressing gown. I put it on when Al spoke.

"You are small and look very cute and because of the dress you wore at the reaping. Sexy. But not intimidating in any way that will make the other tributes want you for an ally. You look, well… weak. I'm going to attempt to make you look a bit more frightening. Michael will be the same. And as for your outfit, I'm going to focus more on warrior hunters, not traditional ones. Now, can you shoot with a bow?"

"Yeah. In fact I'm known for being better than Katniss Everdeen. I can shoot at anything and never miss. Michael is the same." Al nodded in approval.

"Good. Because that will be the main display. Now come. I've got to do your make-up." She said as we walked over the make-up station that was full of products that I had never heard of before. Al motioned for me to sit in a big comfy armchair. She worked on my face for exactly two hours when she turned me to face the mirror. I gasped. I look deadly. Lethal. She had highlighted my face in dark shades. The eye shadow was black and my eyes were framed in thick black lashes. She painted my lips bright red. I am stunning.

"You work wonders Al!" I exclaimed

"I know" She said smugly "Now for your dress! I'm so exited! Its fabulous if I don't say so myself!"

"It better be!" I laughed "Don't get me worked up for nothing!". Al looked at me curiously.

"I like you" she observed

"And you don't like other people! Well, I'm flattered!" I laughed again.

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever! I'll go and grab you're your dress!". She stalked out in a this-is-really-funny-but-I-think-I'll-pretend-to-be-annoyed type of way. I really like Alba. She returned a couple of minutes later with a bag hanging on a coat hanger. She made me shut my eyes and she took off my dressing down and I felt her slip the dress on. She wheeled me to where I think the mirror is and told me to open my eyes. When I did, for the second time today. I was amazed. She has dressed me in tight fitted cream bodice with red cross stitches up the side. The cream skirt came up just above my waist and spun out when I turned. It has brown through the fabric to make it look like the dirt on the forest floor. Like you had just been hunting. I was also wearing a thick black belt that held a dagger. I'm surprised she was allowed to do that. Then she handed me the most magnificent bow I had ever seen! It's silver with little intricate twirls on the ends. It looked like a forest. The arrows were silver and looked like they held many surprises. I raised my eyebrow.

"Somehow I think that Michael and I are going to be the stars on the show! Now. Am I going barefoot?" I asked. She winced in horror.

"barefoot! I would never make a tribute go BAREFOOT!" she shrieked but soon composed herself "wear these boots." She handed me some black knee high boots that lace up all the way to the top. I put them on and looked at myself for a minute. "Oh! I almost forgot! I assume this is your token right?" She said while gesturing to my engagement ring.

"Yeah you got that right!"

"Okay then! I just needed to know because we have to put it down on your Hunger Games profile for the Game makers."

"Hmmm I've never heard of that" I said a little confused.

"Yeah its new this year. Last year a tribute took in extra tokens and some of them that held poisonous spikes. We have to keep a profile of them now so that the game makers can knock off anyone who tries to cheat." I nodded.

"Makes sense" I said. Then I heard her mobile phone beep.

"We need to go and get ready. I just got a text from Michael's stylist André saying that they are heading down to the chariot now. We'll meet them there now." She said.

"Okay!" I said. I was ecstatic that I was going to see Michael in less than five minutes. I had been away from him for a whole day. I practically skipped the whole way and flew into his arms when I saw him just outside the room that held the chariots.

"Whoa! I thought I'd seen it all. This really suits you!" he said with a teasing grin. Then I got a good look at him. His stylist has put him in a blowy, long sleeved, white button up shirt that the hunters in our district wear. His hand black tight pants and the same belt as I have. His face had the same dark shades as mine. He was wearing his engagement ring and carrying the same type of bow and arrow as mine.

"Wow! You look… sexy!" I said with a charming smile

"Always a tone of surprise!" He said while smiling a sexy lazy grin.

He kissed me and we walked hand in hand into the chariot room. We still have 15 more minutes before district one goes out. So I said to Michael.

"lets got make some friends eh?"

"Good idea. I saw Dante just before you arrived and she suggested it. She and Simona had to go so she gave me instructions to relay to you. One, hold hands. Two, stare at each other as much as possible. Two, Kiss in front of everyone on the chariot. Three, Make friends before hand and Four, show everyone how desperate we are to get out alive, together. Fun eh?"

"Yeah. The hardest bit will be making friends. The rest is already real. So do you wanna go check out Cassandra. You mentioned that you thought she was okay?"

"Yeah! That sounds great!" I replied and we walked over to where Cassandra was talking to her district partner Fornax. Cassandra towered above me! I swear she's nearly 6 foot! She flicked her ash blonde hair behind her back and looked at us with her dark green eyes. She doesn't look quite down to earth. Like her heads in the clouds. Her stylist had put her and her and Fornax in lab coats and big clear goggles. They were wearing black underneath. To be pretty honest she looks pretty weird.

"Can we speak to you Cassandra?" Michael asked. I nodded.

"Yeah… sure!" She answered in a surprised voice like she couldn't believe we were talking to her. We walked over to a place where know one could hear us. I started talking to break the silence

"Our mentors Dante and Simona told us we need to create a alliance will at least one person. When we watched the reaping I decided I like the look of you. I'm sorry I'm so upright about it but we thought we should give you time to think about it.". She looked pretty shocked. But nodded.

"Thankyou for the offer. I'm pretty sure that I'll say yes but I'll check with my mentor first." We nodded and left.

"well that went pretty well actually!" I said

"I know you feel sorry for her! But who wouldn't? She's thirteen."

"Yeah… I guess. But I feel sorry for everyone!"

"Yes. We all do. Now shall we talk to Sapphire?"

"Okay!" I said and we approached Sapphire. She was surrounded by people. Then she looked at us with blue eyes that match her name. I was kind of shocked. She looks like me. A lot like me. She has the same ringlets as me but hers are maybe half a shade lighter. They were kind of a brown blonde. She's exactly my height and has the same facial features. I gasped and she gave me a weird look. I quickly asked her "can we talk to you? In private?". She nodded.

"We were told by our mentors that we have to create and alliance with a couple of other tributes. Allegra thought that you looked like a good ally when we watched the reaping's. Our mentors Simona and Dante agreed. Would you be interested? You don't have to give us an answer yet but we thought that we would let you know your have a choice.". She smiled a stunning smile.

"Yeah sure I guess. Lets say yes for now but I will have to check with my mentor. But I think she'll be happy. She did suggest I ask you guys. She kind of thinks that you could have something special. I'll talk with you tomorrow. And by the way, your costumes are _amazing!_ What are your stylists names?"

"Well my stylist is Alba and Michaels is André. We'll tell them that you said you liked the costume. They'd like that."

"Yeah sure thing! Mine sucks!" she said gesturing to her costume. I think the stylist has been trying to capture the actual livestock. She was pretty much wearing a cow hide dress that flairs out at the bottom. It really does suck.

"Yeah… don't worry. We don't need sponsors this year. Its just the traditional ceremony!"

"Yeah thanks but don't worry. We all knows its crap." I laughed.

"Well okay! If you say so! We'll see you tomorrow at training tomorrow." I finished and Michael and I walked over to our chariot. There was a cool voice over that asked us to get into our chariots. Crystal skipped over to us.

"Making friends I see?" she asked

"Yeah. We will need ally's to win this thing." Michael replied.

"Okay. That's good and your right. Friends are good! Now. Get in and I want you to stand up and _please_ don't fall out. It would be humiliating! Hold Hands and smile and wave. Got it? Okay. Good luck!" she said and she skipped of again. Michael shrugged and we grabbed each others hands and stood up. Each chariot left one by one and just before ours left Alba burst in.

"When… you…get…half…way…fire…the…arrows… at… the… same… time… got… it?" she puffed. She had obviously run from quite far away. We nodded and she smiled. "You… guys… will be great!"

"Thanks Al!" I shouted after her as she ran out. Michael raised his eyebrows.

"Al? I thought that's your name?" he questioned

"Yeah… we're Al and Al now. It's pretty funny!" I replied just as our chariot started moving. When we got out into the lights we heard cheers

"Allegra! Michael! Allegra! Michael!" People shouted. I waved and smiled and blew kisses. They reached to grab them. They shouted there names some more. People threw roses and we caught them. When Michael handed me one they all screamed and cheered. Then it just felt right so he pulled me into a kiss. This sent them crazy! We just kept smiling an waving.

"They love you" Michael whispered in my ear.

"and you!" I corrected and kissed him again. When we neared halfway I motioned to Michael and we strung the bows. The whole crowd was watching us now. We aimed for the bright blue sky and Michael said

"One, Two, Three _Release!" _ and on release I let go. The arrows flew into the air in perfect sync and exploded at the exact same time. When the fireworks finished our faces floated in the sky. André and Allegra are pure genius. People screamed and It was clear that we had stolen the show. Michael and I beamed. This was probably as close to the girl on fire anyone had ever got! We soon reached the President Snow's house. While he was talking I couldn't help noticing how he kept looking our way. He stopped droning on eventually and the anthem began to play. We were lead back to the training centre and I noticed all the tributes looking at us jealously. Then we were enveloped in hugs from both the stylists and Crystal.

"You were perfect!" They exclaimed "Did you see how everyone reacted! It was amazing!"

"Yes but it was the outfits and those arrows that really made the difference. You are amazing!"

"Aww thanks guys!" they cooed.

"Now you have to go get some sleep! It's a big big day tomorrow!" Crystal tilled in her usual bubbly voice. Then I saw Katniss and Peeta leading off there tributes. They looked really sad. I guess we kind off just destroyed all hope they had of getting there tributes home. Oh well.. We have to live. They have to die for us to live. Michael and I were taken to our room and I was glad they had the sense to let us stay in the same room. I would have gone to Michaels anyway but this saved all the trouble. We went and cleaned the makeup off ourselves and pulled on some pyjamas someone had layed out for us. We climbed into bed and I lay my head on Michaels muscled chest. He sighed an caressed my face.

"You know we kind of just gave away our talents" he said

"No" I corrected "we didn't do much. Anyone could have done it. Just avoid the Archery station, knife throwing and anything else that could let the careers know about us.". He sighed and then we were asleep in minutes.

**A/N: I'm sorry that was so long! But I loved this chapter! Next is training one. And the you really see the Alliances!**

**Xx Pjmoo**


	8. Chapter 6

**AN: I hope you like this chapter. I had a few reviews about people not taking me serious because of my username. I'm sorry but there are a lot of weird surnames out there. And just because my username is weird doesn't mean my stories are. And also this book is what would happen is there were NO uprisings and Katniss and Peeta had just kept on going and the act with the berries was a stupid act by a girl blinded by love. So deal with it!**

**Shout out to **GuardianAngel1234**. **

**Xx Pjmoo**

**Chapter 6**

"Wake up!" I heard a voice say. I groaned and opened my eyes.

"_Ah_!" I screamed. Crystal was inches from my face. She laughed a chilling laugh and pulled away.

"You need to have breakfast. You have training in two hours and you need to be slightly awake. Michael is waiting in the living room and Simona and Dante are going to discuss strategy with you."

"Okay. What am I wearing today?" I said glancing towards the desk that always had my clothes for the day laying on it. There were none.

"Oh right! You will wear your pyjamas for breakfast. I mean no one else is there apart from Dante, Simona and Me. And I'm sure Michaels seen you in much less than these!" she said with a waggle of her eyebrows. I laughed and blushed. Crystal it a bit more devious than I thought.

She chattered about something I could care less about all the way to the dining room. When we entered Michael held his arms out and I danced into them. He's still wearing his pyjama bottoms from last night.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you up so I just came out here. I hope you don't mind too much," he smiled apologetically.

"Well," I mused, "I would have preferred to wake up with your face inches from mine rather than Crystal's." We laughed.

"Too true," he answered with a kiss. We only stopped when Dante cleared her throat.

"Sorry love birds but we need to discuss strategy," she said with a clap of her hands.

I reached and grabbed a brown liquid. "That's hot chocolate" Dante said when I sniffed it. "It's the best. I had it when I first came here too." I sniffed it and blew on it a bit. It's when it seemed like it had cooled it took a small sip. Then a bigger gulp. Its magic! It floats down my throat like silk. Everyone laughed at my enthusiasm as I gulped down the rest and poured myself another glass.

"Now, down to business. Simona and I won our games in very different ways. You may find another but we will give you our opinions. Simona will explain her win to you first. Even though you may know how she did it, it will be good coming from her."

Simona suddenly looked really sad, but she went on and explained what happened in her Games. "Eight years ago, when I was eighteen, my name was drawn at the reaping. I left my family and friends and came here. I had no special talents. Was pretty useless. Mason was pretty confident that I was going to die. And I was too. My only talent was that I could lie. Somehow I convinced the Careers that I was worth something and they took me in. I ran and climbed the Cornucopia in the blood bath and threw knives at whoever tried to kill me. I killed four people in the first 10 minutes.

"The careers were extremely happy with me after that and they kept me. We went hunting each night and I had to kill my district partner. It was horrible. When there were three other Careers left and three people not in an alliance I put Mason's plan into action. I killed the three of them in their sleep. Despicable, yes, I know. But I did it to survive.

"Then, I was in the top four. I had gotten some pretty good supplies from the Careers, that even included night goggles. I grabbed some knives and a pair of goggles and hunted in the nights. I would kill them while they slept. Within two days, I was victor. I definitely did not have the best method of winning but it worked. And I'm still alive." She smiled sadly. I feel so sorry for her. Dante cleared her throat.

"I'll go next, shall I? Ok. You'll probably remember my games. It was four years ago when I was picked. I was only fourteen and very scared. I, like Simona, had no talents. Simona was my mentor and she suggested doing what she did to win, but we both knew that people might be expecting that. So I suggested that I just hide. That was my talent. I was small and I could hide in places other people can't. I thought they wouldn't be able to reach me.

"We made a plan that I would find a suitable place to hide. If I could get my hands on some wire and knives, then I would make some traps and snares to catch people in. I killed five people this way. The Careers managed to kill off the rest and then they turned on each other. I was in the final two so I set up extra snares and caught the last Career. I slit his throat. It wasn't a very fun Hunger Games for the Capitol." She sniffed. "So now we are going to work out a strategy that is going to get you out. Any ideas?" she said with a shrug.

"Well," Michael replied, "we talked with Cassandra from 8 and Sapphire from 10 and they both seemed keen but wanted to check with their mentors." Dante and Simona nodded in approval. "Al said they both look like they have promise but they will be easy to kill if we have to. I like the idea of the hiding strategy. It would keep us safe". I stared wide eyed at Michael. Then I realised what he was doing. Trying to keep me out of danger. I can see now that he plans to try and get me out of this Quell without even going near danger. But I have other plans.

"No. I don't agree. We won't get anywhere if we hide and it would be a complete waste of our talents. I want to start acting like a Career. You don't have to follow me but I know that I am. I am _not_ going to be a coward and hide." Everyone stared at me wide eyed.

"No! Absolutely not!" Michael yelled. "There is no guarantee that that would be safe!"

"Michael, I am _not _useless! I can fight and a lot better than any of those Careers! I am going to run for the Cornucopia at the beginning and get good supplies. You _will not stop me!_" Dante and Simona was dumbstruck.

"Where did this come from?" Dante questioned. "We, and the whole capitol thought you were a brave princess going to save her soon to be sister-in-law and fiancée. Not this bad ass chick!" I narrowed my eyes at this last bit.

Michael was stuttering and looking furious until I put my hand in his and said, "You know, I think you're being a teeny bit protective. I can look after myself as well an any of you." And for some reason that calmed him down. He wrapped me in his arms and buried his head in his hair.

"I agree with Al on this one," Simona said. "You need good supplies and if you just hide you'll be stuck with the hardest opponents last. Now this is what _I_ think you should do. I'm not saying it's right, but it's what I would do if I was talented like you two are.

"You should act completely weak. Everyone thinks you are anyway. No offence, but Al you are pretty small and they all think Michael is weak because of his love for you. Play along with this. Act badly in training. But when you go in with the Gamemakers for your private sessions, I want you to do the best you can. You need a 12. Make the Careers want and fear you. Try and get Cassandra and Sapphire to play along. We'll speak with their mentors. When they do make a plan about getting to the Cornucopia, I want you to get supplies. You have to decide whether to get in, get out, or if you will fight in the bloodbath. I'm confident you guys would survive. But I don't know about the others. Make a plan, consult us. Then do it! Okay?" We nodded "Do you agree Dante?" She nodded as well. "Good! Here's André and Alba. They will put you in your training uniform. Now go!"

She finished and we ran off to our stylist. We were taken into separate bathrooms and I just can't understand why we need to wear make-up to training. But I didn't resist. Alba didn't speak the whole time. When she was done I was amazed again. My eyes are dark but my face looks like strawberries and cream. She smiled.

"You look perfect! I'll go get your uniform!". When she got back, she held out my trainging uniform. It was a black strapless jumpsuit with knee high black lace up boots. I glanced up just as Al smiled. I smiled back. I do look great.

"Let's go. Or you'll be late!" Alba hurried. She pushed me into the elevator and when the doors shut, she disappeared.

I was by myself until I was joined by the frightening Lexi Melodical with her district partner. Lexi just looked at me and gave me an ice cold glare. I shivered. She surprised me by talking.

"So squirt. How do you plan to win?" I almost gasped when I found myself having to answer. Who _is_ this girl?

"I plan to make a good strong alliance and get me and Michael out," I answered simply. Not giving anything away. She made an annoyed sound and tried to press me for more answers but I found that if I didn't look at her I had no urge to respond. So I ignored her.

When we reached the ground floor I said in a sunny voice, "See you later Lexi! Good luck in training."

She hissed at that and I ran off. _I just made myself a dangerous enemy, _I thought,_ but who cares! I'll kill her! _Wow. I really have changed. I kept thinking these things to myself until I reached the hall where training was held.

I ran in and found Michael. He grabbed my hand and we walked over to the plant identification area. Michael sucks at this and even though it's my strength, it might help because they usually only use the plants that are going to be in the arena. I excelled in this area but Michael was definitely struggling.

"I'll be with you the whole time," I told him, "so don't worry. I'll be able to gather the edible plants. It's kind of weird though. Simona said that they always put the plants that are going to be in the arena in there but all those plants suggest that there are at least six possible arena's!" He shrugged.

"Maybe they are trying to confuse us?" he said hopefully.

"Let's go and fight with some swords so we can get used to them. Sticks are probably a lot easier than an actual sword. Don't forget to hold back though."

He nodded and we worked quite a few stations. We managed to get through swords, knots, poisonous bugs, camouflage, spear throwing and fire starting when the lunch bell rang.

That was when I noticed the Alliances that had already been formed. The Careers were a bit different this year. District 2 had completely left the careers. Lexi and— I think it's Adrian were sitting on the other side of the room. District 1,3 and 4 are the careers this year. And the girl from 5, Amber has joined them. They sat at the biggest table picking at food, all looking serious. District 7 were together and Nica from 6 has joined them. Nica is looking dreamily at the guy from 7. Oh my gosh, she is… this isn't good! She can't _like_ him can she? They can't _both_ get out. I gave Nica an I-Know-What-You're-Hiding type of smile and I saw gasp. She looked at me and shook her head. I nodded and smiled a your-secret-is-safe-with-me type of smile because I kind of feel a bit mean. She doesn't have what Michael and I have. I then I saw that most other people were sitting on there own. Alliances are only just forming. District 12 and 11 looked like there might be something going but I didn't get much time to look around and observe more because I received a tap on each shoulder and I whirled around to see Sapphire and Cassandra standing behind me.

"Hey Guys!" I squealed. "Let's sit!" I pulled Michael and them down to a table.

"So, have you guys talked to your mentors about strategy? I did this morning and she said I should stick to whatever plan you guys…" She stopped mid-sentence. She was suddenly having a daydream and spacing out. It was pretty weird. Then she shook her head and kept talking "So… what's your plan. I think our mentors talked together last night."

"Well I came up with a plan this morning. I want to act Career, go to the Cornucopia, get some good supplies, then take off. I don't really want to take on the bloodbath for to long," I went on. Sapphire nodded.

"I like it! Then we will be well equipped! And it will disadvantage them," she said with a nod of her head in the direction of the Careers. Michael groaned.

"I really don't like this," he moaned. Cassandra smiled.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll tell you this. I only have my mother at home who I'd give the world for. But, you guys have family and friends at home that need you. I'd take an arrow for you or Al any time." I gasped

"You have no idea what that means to me Cassandra," Michael murmured.

"Oh I think I do. My brother died from starvation and my dad from an illness. I know what it's like to lose someone and I know that if you won without Al then you would have no life. I have no life because death took away my brother. I _do_ know the feeling."

"Thank you, Cassandra," we both said. She smiled and waved her hand.

"We need to get back to work. Learn some cool skills. Oh! I almost forgot. Why do you guys look like you suck at everything! No offence but you do!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Part of the plan. Look weak in front of everyone and then try and get a 12 in the private session. Got it?"

"Got it," they chorused and then they ran of to separate stations.

"I cannot believe she would give her life for us," Michael whispered.

"I think her head is slightly in the clouds, but I appreciate it. I think I like Cassandra."

"Yes. Let's go. I wanna go to some archery," he said and we walked off hand in hand.

FF_2523101_ Student Name Page 5 of 5


	9. Sponsor Sheet and Author Note

I Know that you guys don's really want to see authors notes but I just thought that I would post to let your know that I AM going to post in the near future and that school is crazy at the moment. I also have to write another hunger games story that my teachers friend who is an author wants to read so she can see inside a persons mind who is my age. If you guys have any ideas on what her next story should be about please PM me. Her name is AJ Betts. Her stories are Shutterlense and Wavelength and you should totally read them. I promise to update soon!

Xx Pjmoo

**Sponsoring**

I will soon be counting how many points each person has. You get 5 points for each review and if you vote on what arena I should have to get 3. If you give your character over to the bloodbath you get 15 (your gutsy!) and if you answer a question right that I will post at the end of each chapter than you get 5. I will keep updating the lists. Here is what you can buy with your points.

**Supplies:**

**20 Points –** 2 litre water bottle.

**25 Points – **A small pack (contains 1 packet of crackers, a small weapon like a knife ect. and a empty 1 litre water bottle.

**30 Points- **medium pack (contains empty 2 litre water bottle, small weapon, crackers and some dried fruit)

**40 Points – **Large Pack (contains 3 packets of dried fruit, jerky, 1 litre full water bottle and a small weapon)

**Medicine:**

**5 Points – **Small bandage

**5 Points – **Water Purifier

**30 Points – **First Aid Kit

**45 Points – **Life Saving Medicine

**Weapons:**

**15 Points – **2 Knives

**30 Points – **Sword

**40 Points – **Bow and 2 sheaths of arrows

**45 Points – **Trident

**50 Points – **Armour (arrow, knife proof etc)

**60 Points – **Weapon laced in poison

**Other Useful Items**

Please specify and I will PM you the price.

**Thanks guys! And here's your question.**

_**How old was Katniss when when her mother banned her from singing "The Hanging Tree"**_

**And for extra points you can add what they were doing when she banned the song. **

**This is the list of people and there points! Keep reviewing!**

MyNerdEmpire – 15

HaveALittleFaith0213 – 20

KatnissIsTheLove – 5

Pjmoo – 35

Nicolette May Summers – 30

MaryaBadica- 35

IceTigers – 10

Lost-Bella-365- 5

GuardianAngel1234- 15

prim4ever - 10

MockingjayAHolic – 10

CloveNeedsaRealityCheck- 10

KashiBerries – 10

S.S.N.A.P.- 10

FF_2523101_ Student Name Page 3 of 3


	10. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay. So I know that u all think this is another story that is EXACTLY like Peeta and Katniss but really, its not and you need to just grin an bare with me. Im sorry if it bores u and if it does then don't read it. I am doing all the POV's in the Chappie. **

**xxPjmoo**

**Chapter 7**

Training flew by and Michael, Cassandra, Sapphire and I managed to get to all the stations and learn what we could. The careers kept looking at us like we are idiots. But we know better. Its kind of good that they don't want us because then we don't have to turn them down. If we did that would surely be on their hit list. Something I definitely want to stay off. After the last training session we went to lunch. I sat with Michael, Cassandra and Sapphire. Cassandra is humming to herself. A tune I've never heard before. Sapphire picking at her food muttering things under breath. I think she's thinking about what she's going to show the game makers after lunch. Michael fiddled with my hair and snuck an arm around my waist. I couldn't eat. I still think I'm going to do archery but I want to be more than what Katniss Everdeen. I think I'll do a few things Show that I'm a bit of an all rounder. We were all eventually done with our food when a cool voice appeared out of the speaker.

"As you all know it is possible for two tributes to win this year if they are from the same district. However, you must pay a price. If you wish to allow your district partner to live then you have to allow all other tributes to see your private training session. The training session will be aired at the interviews tonight. And as you die your training session will be aired whether you like it or not. You have five minutes to discuss what you are going to do with your district partner. If you agree to only have one of you win, then your training session will be private." Then there was a muffled sound as the speaker cut off."

"W-O-W" Sapphire said emphasising each letter "I'm going to go and talk to Blair. See what he wants to do. I don't know what he wants to do." She sauntered off. Soon after Cassandra's district partner Ejiol EJ Pattye came over. He walked right up to Cassandra and said

"I really don't mind them seeing what I can do. Its not much so who cares. Are you okay with showing your session" Cassandra surprised me by answering with a response I never thought she would have

"You may be crap but I'm not and I don't want people to see. My session will be private. Are you okay with that?" she smiled a grin that made her look lovable. If I hadn't just heard those words. EJ was staring open mouthed but manached to reply

"Okay. If that's what you want Cassandra." And he left.

"What was that about!" I exclaimed at Cassandra

"I don't want people to see what I'm good at until they have to. You're my allies, and I'll tell you what I do maybe but I still don't want the other tributes to know my strengths" then she stood up and walked into the bathroom. Michael whistled.

"Whoa" he exclaimed "What is that girl on?" I laughed. This is the first joke he's made in awhile and its nice to see him acting more natural. Eventually Sapphire and Cassandra joined us again.

"Blair is happy to show" Sapphire announced I noticed how happy she was. I grinned at what im about to do

"You seem happy?" I asked

"Why wouldn't I be! I don't have to kill my district partner if we're top two!" she exclaimed

"So theres nothing… you know… going on between you?" I asked while still grinning. She blushed deep crimson.

"No!" she spluttered. Michael was muffling his laughter in my hair now. She continued "Definitely not! I cant have a relationship with anyone! I'm not completely dumb! I know im going to die!" she was wailing now.

"Shhh!" I whispered to her "You can! I'm going to go tell him how you feel now." And when she shook her head I went on "a short time spent is better than no time at all" and I left. I walked up to a table containing EJ, Ace from 5, Fornax from 6 and Blair.

"Can I speak to you Blair?" I asked. He nodded. So I went on. "You know that Sapphire has a _massive_ crush on you and she was to scared to tell you because she's afraid if she fesses' up and you die it will kill her but I just told her a little time together is better than no time at all so I came over here and told her. I hope you don't mind and I swear if you break her heart I will break your nose." Everyone laughed at the thought of me breaking his nose so I cracked my knuckles and shot them an I-Can-Take-You face. Which shut them up. Blair was smiling now.

"She's a great kid…" he mumbled. Still to confused to talk properly

"she is!" I whined "so _go_ and _talk _to her!" I was surprised when he got up and started walking over to our table where Sapphire had her head buried in her hands. I smiled and bounced along behind him this is fun! I love being match maker! I sat down on Michael's lap and watched Blair. He sat down and grabbed Sapphires hands and removed them from her face.

"You know Saph" he said "I never thought it would take _The Hunger Games_ to bring us together." Whoa! Straight and right to the point. That's what she needs. I grinned at her. Matchmaker is definitely fun.

"I guess we'll… leave you guys to it!" Michael said awkwardly.

"Huh?" I asked "Ohh" I said realising that we should be leaving them now. Even though I totally wish I could stay. Oh I wish Phoebe, Gabs, Bianca, Gemma and Johanna were here now. Actually, take that back, I don't want them anywhere _near_ this vial place. But I still wish I could tell them about this, before I go into the arena. Where I only have a one in twenty four chance of coming back. Michael and I sat down at a table not that far away. So we could still kind of see what's happening over with Sapphire and Blair. They were talking now. Sapphire looked over at me and I held up my hand that was in Michael's. Signalling that she should grab his hand. She widened her eyes and I nodded in encouragement. I whispered to Michael and then grabbed her attention again. Her eyes subtly wandered over to us and I kissed Michael gently. She looked shocked and made a small movement of her head. _Chicken_ I thought. I made a frustrated noise in the back of my throat and Michael laughed a cute little laugh.

"Why won't she just grab his hand already!" I hiss

"Well probably because they just realises they have feeling for each other and they are probably terrified because they don't really have much of a chance at getting out together."

"Whatever" I dismissed "That just makes it more necessary. They should be making the most time of what they have." But when I looked over at them again I watched as Blair slowly inched forward and kissed her on the lips gently. I grinned and nudged Michael who followed his lead and did the same to me, but more passionate. Everyone was staring at the turn of events. I grinned at the crazy psychopath Lexi who scowled and looked away. Aphrodite was staring at both of us and looked _extremely_ jealous. However, what shocked me most was when the girl Ripple walked up to Vulcan from 11 and just full on kissed him on the lips. Now things are extremely weird. Vulcan didn't seem to mind the turn of events and kissed back. All of a sudden the some cool feminine voice appeared.

"When your name is called please enter the training centre for your private session with the game makers. First up, Inferno Bosconovitch from district 1. Inferno and Aphrodite have decided to keep their sessions private and allow only one of them to win. Please step forward Inferno." The voice cut off and I watched as the sullen, hostile figure of Inferno entered the training centre.

**Inferno POV (District 1)**

This is what I volunteered for. The Hunger Games. The hunger. When I left the lunch table my fellow careers, Aphrodite, Azriel, Riley, Jaden, Ripple and Amber wished me luck. We have a big career pack this year. I looked up and the game makers were sitting in there usual spot. Up high and looking down on us. They won't be drunk for me. I know what I'm going to do. I've known since I volunteered. I walked straight up to the spears and swords. I grabbed the sword with the widest blade and just a normal sized spear. I picked them up and walked over to tables holding the poisons. I laced the sword and spear tip with the powered pill, night lock. Invented in the rebellion. In fact, invented for Katniss Everdeen and her troop. I released one of the does that were being held in the cage and threw the spear at it. It was dead within seconds. Then I turned to a training dummy and started fighting it. When the dummy was completely destroyed I stopped and received a cheer from the game-makers. Clearly I had impressed them.

**Aphrodite Amor (District 1)**

"Aphrodite Amor, Please come forward for your private session" the cool voice announced. I waved goodbye to the rest of the careers and entered the room. Food was being delivered to the game makers so I decided to get going before they could get _to _ distracted with the food. Hopefully I would be done by then. I started throwing anything I could get my hands on, knives, spears, stakes, daggers, anything I can get my hands on! I avoid the close distance weapons though. I don't like getting to close to danger. After awhile I start trying to use the bows and arrows but without success so I change quickly so I don't show the game makers I'm incapable of them. They gave me a big cheer and I took a bow. I am pretty confident with my score.

**Adrian Main (District 2)**

Lexi and I sat alone in the corner. Away from everyone else. I really have no clue to why I'm allied with her. She scares me to death! I guess its because everyone else just finds it so hard to get along with me. At least I have someone who can fight. We watched in silence as District one disappeared to do there private session. They had decided not to spare each other and reveal there talents. Lexi had refused to show Panem what she does and said she would prefer if we just didn't show anybody and broke the alliance before we have to kill each other. And then hope we're not the last to left. I agreed. But now I think back, I cant even remember why. All of a sudden the voice calls out

"Adrian Main please come forward for your session. Adrian and Lexi have agreed to keep there session private and allow only one of them to win. Adrian, please come in for your session" the voice cut of. I stood up.

"See you later I guess" I said to Lexi

"Yeah. Good luck" she said. This wasn't like her. She is a very self centred person.

"Yeah" I replied uncertainly "You too" and then I left her sitting there and entered the training centre. The game makers are already eating. Damn! I hope there not to drunk yet! I walk to the centre of the room and motion for Marcus, the combat trainer to come forward. This guy is huge and made of muscle. He had agreed earlier to come to my training session and fight with me. If I can beat him I am almost guaranteed a 10! We walk into the centre of the room and I lunge forward and grab him. He punches, I punch back. I know he has to be kind with his punches, if he damages a tribute it would cost him his life. After about a minute I pin him and have my hands around his throat. The game makers are cheering and I'm over the moon.

**Lexi Melodical (District 2)**

"See you later I guess" the little squirt Adrian tells me

"Yeah good luck" I reply looking bored. I cant wait to kill this guy. He's so annoying. But he's easy to control. He's mind is like an open book. I mean, I cant read minds but people just do whatever I say. And I can kind of tell what people are thinking.

"Yeah" he says to me and disappears. I keep pondering over my strategy for the games and after about 15 minutes my name is called. I wander into the session and look up at the game makers. Disappointing. There already drunk

"Oi!" I yell up at them "Shut up and watch or I'll do a Katniss Everdeen and I WONT MISS!" They all look at each other and put down there drinks. I really scared them. They motion for me to go on. I stay put though. I look up and find a female on the end of the table who doesn't seem to be drinking. I walk up to where she is sitting. Elevated a few metres in the air. She looks down at me.

"Come down here" I say in a sweet voice. And she does. The game makers are really confused now. When she reaches me. I go on. "Go and pick up three knives from over there and release the doe that is sitting in the cage. Slit its throat then drop the knives and sit back down. The girl does it. The game makers don't cheer. And the girl is looking very confused. They dismiss me and I leave with a evil smile on my face.

**Azriel Merlo (District 3)**

"Azriel Merlo please" the voice over announces. I stand up and it keeps talking "Azriel and Riley have decided to allow the whole of Panem to see their training session at the interviews so that if they are the final two they may both live. Azriel please head in for your training session" I walked into the training centre and faced the game makers. And I use my best weapon. Speech.

"Good morning." I start politely. They glance up from the food to see what I have to say. So I keep on going, knowing I have their attention "I have no special talents. I'm not strong, I cant swim or climb tree's, I'd never picked up a weapon before I came here and I'm deadly afraid of bee's or anything like that. But back home in district 3, I had great family. My sister Gemma who is 13. She keeps our family together and can show all emotion on her face. Gemma's twin Amethyst, she's very independent and doesn't like being compared to her twin. Sometimes she doesn't appreciate what she has, but I love her anyway and I know she loves me. My 9-year-old brother Virgil is a social outcast and is oblivious to all troubles in the world. I love him to. Then there's my best friend Cal. He's strong and independent. He finds my honestly amusing even when its aimed toward him, he's an optimist. Then there is my father. He taught me everything I know. He taught me to use my strengths and to turn my weaknesses into weapons. He took care of me and the rest of my family. You have taken that away from me." I paused. I cannot believe what I have just done. "Thankyou. I'll also have you know I'm a fast runner" I said and then I started running. I stopped and stood still for awhile. They dismissed me and looked very blank. I wonder if anyone's ever got a 1 before.

**Riley Guardian (District 3) **

Azriel and I decided to show what we can do on live television in front of all the tributes and the whole of Panem. This could be an advantage or not. I decided the minute I said that to get the worst score I can in training. So when Azriel disappeared I started going over things in my head. Do the things I'm good at but do them badly. Make the other tributes think I'm bad at something and then surprise them in the arena. The careers wont make me a target then. I walked into the game makers and didn't even worry when they weren't looking at me. I started walking really loudly. Because usually I'm really quite. The game makers looked at me as though I'm a complete idiot. Then I went to the rope that goes all the way to the roof and started trying to climb it I went a little way and then slid back down and fake panted. Then I went to the archery station and missed every shot. Then I just ran a few laps at a average speed. The whole time I was doing this I was fingering my token; a gold locket with the family picture in it. I burst into tears then and ran out. They would think its because I thought I had done badly. But really it was the thought of my family sitting at home. Wondering how I'm going. I hope they'll realise that I'll be fine. I really do.

**Jaden Chase (District 4)**

"Jaden Chase please prepare for your private session" I heard the familiar voice over say "Jaden and Ripple have decided not to show there sessions and not spare each others lives if they are the final two. Jaden please enter the training centre for your training centre" I walked through the crowd of people and glared at everyone who looked at me. I am doing this for my mother and my 19-year-old sister Anna. Not my father. Never for my father. He abuses my mother and Anna because I never entered the Hunger Games when I was 12. I wanted to wait until I was older. And stronger. On my 16th birthday I still refused to enter and my father dealt a dangerous blow to Anna's face. That was when I got down on my hands and knees and begged him to stop. He kept hitting her until I eventually agreed to enter. When I did. He didn't come to see me off. Only Anna and my mother came. Then my best friend Ryan. I am here because of my father. I let the hatred I have for him take over as I strolled into the training centre I picked up some wire and a trident. I've been fishing with tridents since I was little. This will be a piece of cake. I created a complex snare that would trap a human and I let the biggest buck out of the cage and gave him a shove in the right direction. He trotted over towards the trap and in a second he was hanging upside-down In my trap. I threw the trident with all I've got and with a sickening crunch I pinned the buck against the wall. The game makers clapped and cheered. I didn't even notice them watching. But I should have. Everyone watches in the Hunger Games.

**Ripple Jayleen (District 4)**

When Jayden asked to keep his session quite I just nodded. But I felt bad for him He's had a tough life with his dad. And Anna's my best friend. It used to break my heart when she came running into my house with bruises all over my face and crying. I know she gets pretty frustrated with me. I can be pretty rude and I think I go overkill with the sarcasm. But I know we used to help each other. And its kind of a slap in the face that Jayden cant even give up the privacy of his training centre to try and get not only himself home but also his sisters best friend. My dad was a victor a couple of year ago. So I am pretty popular at school. But I don't want a friend to like me because I'm famous. I really only like having Anna as a friend. I also like a girl named Pearl. She's smart and has a sense of humour. She's also quite and didn't jump all over me when I first came to school. That's why I like her. When my name is called, I say goodbye to the guy I just kissed, Vulcan. I didn't just kiss him because he was there. I have been talking to him the last couple of days and he's pretty cool. And he's a lot like me. Its just painful that I wont be able to stay with him. We're in different districts. We cant both win. I walk into the centre and go and jump into the pool. I swim fast and my strokes are perfect. I grab the trident that I dropped next to the pool and sink into the water with it. All of a sudden I lurch quickly out of the water and throw it. It hits a training dummy on the other side of the room. I jump out, grab a towel and walk out. Not even bothering to be dismissed.

**I hope you liked this chappy! I will work on the rest of the game maker sessions soon. The next question is:**

_What Is the drug that the district 6 takes in catching fire?_

**and here is the list of people and how many points they have!**

MyNerdEmpire – 30

HaveALittleFaith0213 – 25

KatnissIsTheLove – 5

Pjmoo – 35

Nicolette May Summers – 30

MaryaBadica- 45

IceTigers – 10

Lost-Bella-365- 5

GuardianAngel1234- 20

prim4ever - 10

MockingjayAHolic – 10

CloveNeedsaRealityCheck- 10

KashiBerries – 10

S.S.N.A.P.- 30

FF_2523101_ Student Name Page 6 of 6


	11. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm glad ur enjoying that im doing more POV's and it will hopefully be that way from now on! PLEASE VOTE ON WHAT THE ARENA SHOULD BE! ( I did not shout!)**

**I need u to vote on the arena ASAP or I will have to wait AGES before I can write it!**

**Xx Pjmoo**

**Ace Howe (District 5)**

Being 12-years-old and in the Hunger Games. What a mess. I'm the youngest in the competition which is a major disadvantage. But I decided long ago I'm going to die myself. Not someone else. Not a ruthless killing machine. I'll be me. I'm not going to end some bodies life. Even if it means the end of mine. Because, to tell you the truth, I'd prefer be dead that go back to the orphanage. I'd have to wait until I'm older to live in victors village by myself and one more minute in that orphanage could kill me. And to make it harder, my district partner Amber Rose has joined the careers and left me. Without a thought. But then again, everyone leaves me. Even my parents. I started crying when the voice-over announced.

"Ace Howe please prepare for you training session." I stood up and the really nice guys who let me join there alliance nodded in encouragement. There names are Fornax and EJ. Blair was off sitting with Sapphire and I have a feeling he's actually going to join their alliance. The voice continued. "Ace and Amber have decided to keep there training session secret and if they are the final two, fight it out." The voice cut off and I entered the training centre. Since I'm not going to kill anyone I only bothered learning how to hunt for food. I think my strategy will be to hide. So I walk over to where all the ropes are hanging. They are all a couple of metres apart and there's about 20 ropes altogether. I scurry up one as fast as I can. Which is pretty fast, and then I jump from rope to rope. Then I start swinging. Never falling. Then I decide that since I'll be hiding in the games I'll show them that I can. So I hide behind a big box and peer around the side. They look confused and are looking all over the place. I manage to scurry up the staircase that leads to where they are sitting and sneak up behind them.

"Hey!" I say while tapping the head game-maker on the shoulder. He jumps and gasps. Then they all upload me. I snuck up on the game makers.

**Amber Rose (District 5)**

I keep asking myself. _Why am I in the Career Alliance? _I have no real reason except to stay alive. I guess that's something. But I feel so small around them. The whole world is so big! They are so big. I hate having to act tough around them. But I do it to stay alive.

"Amber Rose" the voice calls me and I wander into the training centre. I walk straight over to the swords and start attacking the dummies. I have almost finished off the second last one when one of the game makers motions for me to come over. Is this normal? He starts talking.

"We would like to get a better look at you. We cant see you as well as we would like from up here. Please go and step on that big circular panel and it will elevate you so we can see." I look over at the panel. Oh no. Elevate? As in make me go up high? I slowly walk onto the panel and it lifts me up so I'm In line with the game makers. Then goes a bit higher. By now I'm almost eight metres in the air. Oh no! Oh no no no! To high! I clutch the bar that goes around the outside and squeeze my eyes shut.

"Go on!" shouts one of the female game makers. By now I'm paralysed with fear. I've always had Altophobia, a fear of heights. And now I've given them by biggest weakness. Then I black out. That was possibly the worst session ever. In the history of the games.

**Fornax Velpecula (District 6)**

Yes. I have no problem with killing. It saves me right? But I'm loyal to my friends. The ones in my alliance and the ones back home. They are practically all I have left. But I really don't care. I'll kill as many people as I can in the arena. Any one who questions me, challenges me.

"Fornax Velpecula please prepare for your training centre" the voice alerted me. Then it continued "Fornax and Nica have decided to show what they are capable in front of the tributes and Panem at the interviews and spare each others lives if they are the last two people left in the arena. I don't know why I did it. Nica is the rich kid. Her father is the Mayor of district 6. And her mother won the Hunger Games a few years ago. Nica Hastings. The girl who everyone wants to be friends with. She has endless amounts of friends and all my friends pour over her. And I have to admit, she _is_ pretty. But she's pretty obnoxious. The voice dragged me out of my day-dream

"Fornax please enter the training centre for your session" then it cut off and I sauntered in. I walked right over to the untouched camouflage area and painted myself into a tree background. I looked in the mirror opposite the camouflage station and nodded in satisfaction. You cant see me if I shut my eyes and mouth. Then I wiped down my face and started playing around with the swords. Not much but I can deal a death blow. Eventually the game-makers dismissed me and I walked out, not even bothering to hide that I'm covered in paint, they'll see anyway.

**Nica Hastings (District 6)**

My mother sat with me on a table, we were separate from all the other tributes. Even the ones I'm in alliance with. It was an awkward silence. My mother is the victor from the 69th hunger games. How she lived through the rebellion I have no idea. But having her alive means that I know _everything_ that happened in the rebellion and I know nobody is innocent in that war. My mother is my mentor and she chose my alliance. Dsitrict 7. Ailey and Messigh. And to tell you the truth I don't like either of them.

"Mum I want to change my alliance. I like the look of 9." I said finally. She looked up from the sandwich she had been fingering.

"Okay. You talk to them" she replied absent minded. I glared at her. She's always been a bit odd. But who could blame her after having to experience the Hunger Games. But now. She's unbearable.

"Mum pull it together! I used to forgive you for being so absent! But now I don't! I need a mentor who can actually HELP me! Pull it together!" and I walked over to sit with Allegra, Michael, Blair, Sapphire and Cassandra. They looked at me as I sat down.

"Family problems?" Allegra asked. "Don't worry about it. She'll realise what she's doing when your in the arena. At least you didn't have a dad who tried to make you volunteer age 12 and then threatened to disinherit you when you didn't" whoa! I didn't know that was what she went through.

"Any room in this alliance?" I asked "It's almost as big as the career alliance now. Maybe we could take them on together!" I laughed at the thought. No one had ever dared to do that before. They all looked at each other. Blair looked slightly uncomfortable. He had just joined and I'm guessing that he's unsure of whether what he says counts.

"I'm fine with it" Michael said. Everyone agreed.

"Then I'm in!" I exclaimed. Then the voice over announced

"Nica Hastings. Your up!" I stood up again and everyone wished me good luck. The game makers are really drunk now.

"Oi!" I yell up at them "Get it together! My Mum doesn't have to listen to me but you do! So shut up and watch!" and I stormed over to the archery station and starting hanging up little objects. Like berries and nuts. All over the room. Then I gave them little pushes to make them swing around. I fired arrows at them and never missed. The game makers clapped and cheered. Still drunk. When I had shot down everything I started throwing daggers at all the dummies. Again. I didn't miss. Then I walked out without being excused.

**Messigh Draper (District 7)**

Yes. Nica has abandoned us. For the second biggest alliance apart from the careers. Why? Ailey and I aren't the best In this years Hunger Games by far. We all know it. But she was probably our only chance at survival. She disappeared and I know she's using that bow and arrow. At least we know she can use that. It would help us stay alive. In fact that's one of my skills. Being able to tell other peoples strengths. Just by looking at them. I think I'll just tell the game-makers what I think everyone is good at and then hope I'm right. The same annoying voice over interrupted my thoughts on what everyone would have done.

"Messigh Draper please prepare for you training session. Messigh and Ailey have agreed to show everyone what they show the game makers in there training session so that if they are he final two they may both live and become victors. Messigh please enter the training centre for your session." I stand up and wish Ailey good luck. Then I step inside the centre. I walk up to the game makers and address them.

"Good Afternoon" they look confused so I go on "I'm not strong or fast and I cant tell what plant is which. But I have a talent for… knowing what other people might me good at. For my session I am going to try and Identify what each person is going to do in there training session with you" they are now looking at me with a weird look. So I get started.

"Inferno used the spears and swords. He's strong enough for them. Aphrodite is very muscular in the arms. I'm using she threw all the knives that are stuck in the wall over there" I said gesturing to a wall on my left that had about twenty knives, daggers and spears embedded in it. "Then I think that Adrian used all his muscle and did hand to hand combat, then Lexi… tried to control you? Then Azriel talked to you, tried a inspirational speech. Then Riley pretended to suck at everything because everyone is going to see her training session. I know Jaden did a trap because I saw him making them In training and he was by far the happiest there and was absolutely amazing. Ripple swum around a bit then used the trident that is stuck in the dummy over there. Ace played hide and seek. And then Amber got terrified of heights, she was hysterical when she came out. Then Fornax played with swords and Nica did archery. The rest you can find out for yourself." Then I smiled and they dismissed me. Looking worried. Maybe I shouldn't hwave done that. It wasn't hard though.

**Ailey Dingell (District 7)**

"Ailey Dingell" the voice announces. I step up from my empty table and walk into the training centre. Actually, I stumble into the training centre. I'm such a klutz. And I'm certain this will be my downfall in the games. Everyone else are so well co-ordinated and I'm just way to clumsy. I manage to fall over twice on the way and when I finally manage to stand up straight the game makers are pointing and laughing at me. I don't take much notice. They are drunk. Very drunk. Its unusual because usually they reserve this behaviour for district 12. The last district.

"Good afternoon" I say politely. I was always taught to be polite. And even though I regard the game makers as something like maggots I still find it hard not to be polite. I finger my token, a small glass charm of a pine tree. I have no idea why its my token, it just home I guess. I have no special talents. Not really. Nothing much except making split second decisions. So I walk over and let out two small bear form the cages and give them a few prods to anger them. I am surprised they even kept bears here. But they must be programmed not to completely injure a tribute. They roar and get very angry. And I walk over to wear all the weapons are and grab a few. Then I walk over to where the ropes are and wait. The bears slowly move over to me and attack in synchronisation. Every time they got close I would pick up just the right weapon and lunge at them. Then, when I has used them all they moved together, one on each side of me. They both jumped at the same time and launched into the air, grabbed and rope and climbed out of there reach. The game makers clapped.

"You may go Miss Dingell" they said. With a pleased but drunk look in their eyes.

**EJ Pattye (District 8)**

It hurt. It hut _a lot_. Cassandra told me she doesn't care if I'm crap and that if we are the last two people then she'll kill me. Yes it hurts. I'll have to kill her first. The voice tells everyone we aren't going to share our session and my name is called. I walk into the training centre and go over to the station holding unusual weapons. I pick up the Scimitar. It's a kind of sword cross with a knife. I can fight with them and throw them. I do a few normal things then turn to the game makers.

"You know, I hate you guys! You've taken everything from me. My family, my friends and my _life!"_ then I stalked out. They didn't look surprised. Apparently a lot of people left without being excused today.

**Cassandra Lupien (District 8)**

I can see I've hurt EJ. But I really don't care. I'm smart, and I'm pretty sure that showing everyone what I can do won't help me get out alive. So I just turned him down and told him I don't care if he's crap and that he can just deal with the fact that I don't care at all about killing him. I just go into the training centre. Focused on one thing. Getting out of there and getting a 12. That was what our whole alliance agreed on. Suck at training, a 12 in private sessions. My name was called and I wandered into the training centre humming a song that I learnt at school in district 8. I don't even remember what its called. It just came to me at lunch today and I cant get it out of my head. In the training centre I nod towards the game makers and then walk over to the camouflage. I really don't feel like painting myself and having to wash it of later so I grab a dummy and start smothering it with paints and clays until its completely invisible. I've always been artistic and this seemed like a good way to start. Then I walked over to the game makers and started talking, people hang onto my every word. I know that from the amount of lives I turned around back home. I used to go to the dead tributes families and convince them to live on. So when I turned to the game makers I decided to go with a guilt speech. Make them regret ever making us come to do this. Risky and tricky. But not impossible. I cleared my throat.

"I hope you liked my painting" I said. They all nodded and a few clapped. They are drunk. Very drunk. So I went on. Not even bothering if they are listening or not. "When my name was reaped, it was the most terrifying moment of my life. You wouldn't even be able to empathize. It was terrifying. I knew at that moment I was dead. I walked up onto that stage with my head held high. For my Mother, I kept on a brave face and told her I'd come back to her. She's lost everyone, my father died of a illness when I was about five and my brother died of starvation in the same year when he was three. That must be a foreign concept for you eh?" I asked them "Starvation? When we die from not having enough food?" I was shaking with anger now. "I was always afraid that if I got reaped I wouldn't be able to take a human life. Now I can, because I'm doing it for her. Now you are making my life _hell_ and if you try and make it any worse in the arena. I _swear to god_ if I get out I will hunt each and everyone of you down!" I was shaking now. I threw a handful of knives at the wall behind the game makers and stalked out.

**I hope you like that! Next I will finish the game maker sessions. These were pretty long! Here is the next question!**

_Whose Names are originally chosen for the 75__th__ Quarter Quell?_

**And these are the list of people and their points!**

MyNerdEmpire – 30

HaveALittleFaith0213 – 45

KatnissIsTheLove – 5

Pjmoo – 45

Nicolette May Summers – 30

MaryaBadica- 55

IceTigers – 15

Lost-Bella-365- 5

GuardianAngel1234- 25

prim4ever - 15

MockingjayAHolic – 20

CloveNeedsaRealityCheck- 10

KashiBerries – 10

S.S.N.A.P.- 40

FF_2523101_ Student Name Page 5 of 5


	12. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! I hope ur enjoying this! We finally get Michaels POV! And Allegra's training session! YAY! Sorry…. Me had to much sugar… mwahahah!**

**Please vote on the arena poll on my page.**

**Xx Pjmoo**

**Michael Hill (District 9)**

Ahh! Why do males have to go first. And why can you go in together? Now I'll have to leave Allegra and she's really been worrying be lately. She's changed. And its not all good. I'm glad of her confidence that we can win but she's gone really… Weird. She's always quite hysterical and is putting on a tough act around other people. Maybe she's really trying to stick with the _We are Careers_ act. But she's her normal self when where alone. I grip her tighter and hold her like we only have minutes left. In fact, its highly possible that we have hours. Tomorrow morning we're going to standing on the silver plates around the golden cornucopia. The bloodbath, the deaths. I will most likely be responsible for at least one of them. The same voiceover is getting irritating. But I hear it even though I don't want to

"Michael Hill please prepare for your training session" it tells me. I get up and kiss Al goodbye. She looks a abit green.

"You'll be great!" I tell her

"You'll be too!" she says

"Michael and Allegra have to chosen to publically display there training sessions at the interviews to allow both of them to win should they be the last two remaining tributes in the arena. Michael please enter the training centre for your session" I strode in and acted confident. I didn't address them game makers. I hate them with every one in my body. I start sprinting as fast as I can. They whistle and clap. Then I shoot a bit and hit every target. When they finally stop cheering at that, I go and dismember a few dummies. I pick up a few knives and throw them. The game makers clap and cheer. They dismiss me with huge grins on there face. That could be really good… or really bad.

**Allegra Brooks (District 9)**

When Michael left I started feeling a bit sick. Not from worry. He's just doing a private session with the game makers. But I actually felt like throwing up. I bit back the bile and tried to drink some water. But I ended up choking so I abandoned all attempts.

"Allegra Brooks please enter the training centre for your session" my name was called. So I just pulled myself together and thought of things to stop from throwing up. Michael. Beautiful Michael. In the training centre I walk over to the plant identification station and identify every plant there. Then I demonstrate how well I can heal people. Ever since Michael was bitten badly by some sort of wild mutt, I made it my business to learn the art of healing. Archery was next. I fired a few arrows then felt myself bend over and throw up. I don't know why but I feel like crap. The game makers called in some doctors and they did a quick check. They even did a pregnancy check. When that doctor came back. What she told me shocked me. And sunk me at the same time.

"Your pregnant" she announced while beaming. Obviously happy for me. The camera's were all off by now. Know one would hear of this unless I tell them. But I cannot believe this blithering idiot! She's happy I'm pregnant but it's the worst thing that could happen for me now! I'm going to the Hunger Games. If I die, so does the baby! Everyone is quite now. Never before has this happened. Never before have they had a pregnant tribute. Except Katniss, and she faked it for sympathetic sponsors. Oh hell… Michaels going to go crazy! Blame himself. But I have to tell him. He will become even more determined then, hopefully.

"It'll be okay hunny!" one of the female game maker assures me

"No it won't!" I scream "I'm going into the Hunger Game pregnant and with my fiancé! Now not only do I have to worry about my fiancé, I have to worry about a child as well!" when I say this, know one reassures me. They know it wont be okay. And so do I. I get up and run back to our room, flop down on the bed and burst into tears. What have I done?

**Blair Whitley (District 10)**

Allegra leaves for her training session and Sapphire and I are left alone. We talk a bit about our families because Allegra's been in the training centre for about 40 minutes now! It turns out she too has twins in her family! There names are Dakota and Diego and she calls them her little D's. Its pretty cute. I have twin sisters called Lee and Sara. We talk about friends. Mine are Gene Harris and Monte Gills. It turns out her best friend Sofia has a massive crush on Monte. Ha! I might let that spill in the interviews. Just for fun! He's be so embarrassed! The cool voice tells everyone we're showing our private sessions and they call my name. I give Sapphire a peck on the lips, something I have never even thought of doing to a girl, and she closed her eyes and smiled a brilliant smile. I cant believe I never noticed her at school before! When I enter the training centre, I'm shocked. There's a smell of vomit and doctors are leaving the room. The game makers are somewhat sober and all going up to the stand they are supposed to be sitting on. They never usually leave! What did Al do?

"Don't ask us" one of the game makers says. Obviously reading my expression "Ask her, she'll tell when she wants to" then they waved there hands for me to go on. I nod and start climbing, identifying plants and bugs then I start setting up some snares. I release the animals, they walk into the, and I kill them. Simple. But I am usually likeable and that's my angle. So I hum a tune and smile the whole time. The game makers are smiling at me. They like me. Yes. When I'm done I smile at them and they say

"Thankyou Blair for your time".

"_Thankyou_" I say then walk off humming. Oh I hate them! But they like me, which is a good thing for sure. Maybe they wont blow me to bits in the arena.

**Sapphire Collins (District 10)**

I'm left alone and I don't know how I'm ever be able to thank Al for getting me to talk to Blair. He's gone for awhile when my name is called

"Sapphire Collins". I get up and wave goodbye to district 11 and 12 who are all in an alliance together and walk into the training centre like another 19 people before me. I head straight over to the knives. I'm such a good shot it was hard to miss when we were acting dumb in training. I exhaust the knife supply and then I make myself a lasso out of rope. Then I start throwing it around and grabbing all sorts of stuff from around the room. I even got gutsy and lassoed a sword. The game makers are all clapping and cheering now. Then as I was walking towards the climbing station I passed the archery station and it stinks like vomit. I know that Blair wouldn't have used it. Its one of his weaknesses. The last person would have been… Allegra… why would she have thrown up? That is so not like her! Unless Blair didn't tell me he was handy with a bow… But… why wouldn't he tell me? It _has_ to be Al! I stopped and raised a questioning eyebrow at the game makers

"It was Allegra. I can tell you because your in an alliance together. Ask her what is was though. Poor sweetheart!" the female game maker crooned. What has Allegra done?

"Whatever it was" I say "Al doesn't like looking weak. Don't tell district 11 or 12. Okay?" I tell them. Simply because I don't want them spreading rumours about my… friend. She's not just an ally. She's a friend. I keep moving towards the climbing station and climb some ropes. Then the game maker dismiss me and I'm left feeling very puzzled.

**Vulcan Ceeders (District 11)**

When Sapphire left it was just our alliance left sitting in the lunchroom. Sapphire had had to wait for a whole 40 minutes for Allegra to get out. I wonder what she did! Even though I'm not the oldest in our alliance Alloura, Khol and Jason have appointed me as their… leader. I guess its because they know I'll be the strongest. I trained for the games. And even though I volunteered I was actually waiting until I turned 18 so I would be stronger. But then my 12-year-old brother was reaped so I had to volunteer. My mother was distraught though. She was pregnant with me when my father was reaped. Although he made it to final 5. He was killed by district 2. I trained so that I can avenge his death. Kill the tributes from district 2. I'm fast and can climb well. But I'm a master with a sword. And I can wield a spear pretty well to. When my name was called I stood up and said goodbye to everyone. I would have preferred to keep my training session private but when Alloura came to me begging to let us both live if we are top two how could I refuse? She's 12 for crying out loud! She shouldn't even be here! When I enter the training session everyone is a bit uneasy. Someone has done something pretty foolish. Oh well. I'm going to be great. Hopefully. I threw some spears and fought with the trainer, and beat him. He put up a good fight though. I did everything I can when I left I hadn't even broke a sweat. I think that I did my father proud. I just wish I had known him.

**Alloura Etchevery (District 11)**

Everyone is rolling around laughing. Here. In the Capitol. And better yet, it's my joke there laughing at! I must be funny to make people laugh here. I used to make my friends laugh. But I think they laughed because they were my friends. Not because my jokes were funny. Its nice to know I can make Khol and Jason laugh when they know they have hours left before they go into the Hunger Games. I really don't think I could be in an alliance with better people. Khol has become one of my best friends. She turned 13 a month before the reaping. So she's nearly my age, I'm only 12. I'm kind of sad my 17-year-old sister Maria didn't volunteer to go in my place. I always thought we were closer than that. But I'm here now and I cant change that. I've decided that for my session I'm going to show them I can swim. It wont be impressive but its better than nothing. I used to have a pond in my garden. My sister taught me to swim their. I enter and then walk straight over to the pool. I slide in and to my surprise its warm. My pond used to be freezing. Even in the summer. I sink into the water and stay under for about three minutes. I used to spend hours holding my breath. And I used to scare my mother when I didn't come up. But I trained myself to hold my breath. And sometimes I can go for longer than even that! I swim a couple of laps and then get out and wrap a towel around me. They don't look very impressed. Damn! I walk back to my room and cry. It sucks being 12 in the Hunger Games!

**Jason Moore (District 12)**

I flick my blond hair out of my face. It's a habit. Back home is district 12 this makes all the girls giggle. Apparently, according to my girlfriend Kate, I get called all sorts of stuff. Hot, sexy. Whatever. I know every girl loves a tall muscular guy with blond hair that he has to flick out of his face. But I only have eyes for my Kate. The worst part is, Kate's parents had just given me their blessing to ask for he hand in marriage when I was reaped. It broke my heart. And her face when I was reaped was... possibly the hardest thing to watch in my life. I… I…I have to get back to her. I had also told 13-Year-Old Khol I would show my training session to let us both live. I feel sorry for her. My name is called and I wish Khol luck. She's here by herself now. Every year the district 12 female waits here alone. I'll try and be quick to put her out of her misery. I walk in quickly and find the game makers aren't even that drunk! I may even get a good score for the simple snares I'm about to attempt. I set up a few. One of them is the trip-up snare. It's quite complex but I find it easy. The doe steps into the trap and I kill it. Then I make a few more for luck and catch a few rabbits and squirrels. Then… I try my luck with a bear. I lure it forward. Myself as the bait… if this works I'll be a genius if not… then maybe not. I walk slowly backwards towards the snare and jump over the trigger spot. The bear launches at me and lands on the trigger spot. Its hanging by its front poor in a split second. A massive applause from the game makers makes me grin. _I'm coming home Kate _I think _I'm coming home to you!_

**Khol Hood (District 12)**

Alone. Sitting by myself at the lunch table. My name is finally announced and I rush in. Wanting to get this over and done with. I march straight over to the knife stations and start throwing them all over the room. My father owns the butcher shop in 12 and as much as I hate it, I picked up some skills. I also skinned some of the rabbits some of the people before me had caught in snares. The game makers were unimpressed. But I think I did okay for a thirteen-year-old.

**Hope u like it! The answer to the last question was Katniss and Haymitch!**

**Next Question:**

_Why Did Rue sing the four note melody in district 11?_

**Here is the list of people and points!**

MyNerdEmpire – 35

HaveALittleFaith0213 – 55

KatnissIsTheLove – 5

Pjmoo – 60

Nicolette May Summers – 30

MaryaBadica- 60

IceTigers – 20

Lost-Bella-365- 5

GuardianAngel1234- 25

prim4ever - 20

MockingjayAHolic – 20

CloveNeedsaRealityCheck- 15

KashiBerries – 10

S.S.N.A.P.- 50

FF_2523101_ Student Name Page 5 of 5


	13. Chapter 10

**Heyo! I love this chapter! I hope u all likes Allegra's surprise last chapter! Lol! I had to do it! I couldn't resist! This is quite a long chappy, I warn you… So Enjoy and VOTE ON WHAT THE ARENA SHOULD BE!**

**Xx Pjmoo**

**Michael Hill (District 9)**

When I got out the training centre I sat and waited for Al, I didn't want to have to go and sit by myself in my room waiting for her. I looked at my watch. She must have been in there for 30 minutes! Usually people have a restricted 20 minutes as the maximum! Another ten minutes pass by and as I'm starting to get worried the door bursts open and Allegra runs past, sobbing. She doesn't see me and runs straight for our room. When I get to the door its locked. And I can here her crying inside.

"Al?" I whisper. Really worried now. She never cries. Not when I'm around anyway! "Al let me in" I hear the lock click and I push the door open. She's a mess! The mascara on her eyes has run and she's hunched over. She flops onto the bed and I pull her into my arms.

"It's all my fault!" she wails into my shoulder

"What's your fault? You didn't murder a game maker did you?" I said, attempting to make a joke. She looked up at me with sad eyes and her hands fell to her stomach. Oh.. my… god… I freeze and take it in. Allegra. Pregnant. In the Hunger Games. With me. Then all that worry disappears. I'm going to be a father. I hug her and kiss her passionately.

"Your not mad?" she asks.

"How could I be mad!" I exclaim "Your giving me the greatest gift I could ever _dream_ of having!" he kisses me.

"In training. I took so long because I threw up in the archery station. I had just finished. They called the doctors in and did all sorts of checks because if I'm sick they have to make sure I'm okay. Then one lady did a pregnancy check and it came pack positive. She was such a blithering idiot! She keep saying how wonderful it is. But I yelled at her and said now not only do I have to worry about you and I getting out, I now have to worry about a baby as well." She says

"Don't stress yourself out." I tell her "its bad for you and the baby. I think we should go and tell Dante, Simona and Crystal. I don't think they should hear about it second hand." She nods and I carry her into the bathroom and start wiping the make-up from her eyes. She looks terrible at the moment. When it was all clear we walk slowly, hand in hand to the dining room. Dante and Simona are talking quietly and when they look at us, they have no idea what's going on. But they look concerned at the state of Al's face. They can tell she's been crying. Simona moves up to her

"Hey! What happened! I cant have my tributes upset!" she exclaims.

"Were you really that bad in training?" Dante asks and I shoot her a Shut-The-Hell-Up face. And she was smart enough to listen.

"We have some news but I'm tell you about my session first" they nod and we all sit down together. Crystal joins us and looks at us expectantly. I decide to talk since Al looks pretty incapable of even this small task at the moment. "Well… I ran a bit and they all cheered and whistled. Then I did some archery, threw some knives and whatever. They looked pretty impressed but when I left they all had evil grins like they were already plotting ways to kill me, or they were just happy. I don't know. But I'm still worried. Al had a _much_ more eventful session didn't you?" and I nudge her playfully. Everyone were pretty shocked. I had obviously really impressed the game makers and the fact Allegra could have done better shocked them.

"When I went in I did some of the normal stuff. Then I moved onto archery and hit every target. Then I felt really sick and I threw up."

"Threw up? Threw up?" Dante and Crystal asked incredulously

"Keep going" Simona assured her. She was always the sensitive one

"Well they brought in the doctors and ran some tests. The pregnancy test came back positive" she lowered her head. Poor Al. I wrapped my arm around her and glared at everyone.

"Congratulations!" Crystal squeals and she runs up and hugs us. Simona and Dante exchange glances then do the same. For now, Allegra is smiling. Actually happy with her situation.

"So I have a pregnant tribute do I?" Simona smiled. "Well that's a first! Did they film them telling you? Or will you announce it at the interviews?"

"They didn't film it. They stopped the camera's when I threw up. I have to tell them at the interviews. The capitol are going to lap it up." Allegra explained with a sad smile.

"Yes" Dante mused "I think your going to have hoards of sponsors. They'll be tripping over each other to sponsor you. Especially if you get a good score. Since the interviews are at eight tonight, and its three now you have five hours . And your prep team and stylist need you for 3 hours. So you have two hours with us to discuss your interview angles." She then glanced at Simona who went on

"Michael. Your going to be the likeable but deadly fiancé whose going to do anything do get his love out alive. And now we can add his child to the deal. Allegra, your going to be the determined girl desperately in love and who will kill anyone and anything to get your child and Michael out alive. Got it? Now go and have some fun you two. You've had a big day. You can get on the roof you know. But Allegra? Don't try and touch the edge, its got an electric force field round it. It could kill your baby easily. It's pretty powerful."

"Got it" we chorused and then we raced up to the roof. When we got up, again I was shocked. But shouldn't I be used to it now? The Capitol never does things halfway.

"Its amazing" Al breathed.

"Like you" I murmur into her hair. Wrapping my hands around her stomach where our child is growing.

"Like us" she corrects. We sit down in a minuture garden.

"I wonder how many tributes have sat up here?" I wonder out loud "and how many have died" then I heard a voice that belongs to someone I hadn't seen.

"Well, I can name two. One being myself, the other Peeta." We spin around to see Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark standing behind us with a rare smile of their faces. Peeta adds on

"Don't worry! Your welcome up here. I mean, it's the roof. But this is where Katniss and I spent our days when we came here for our games. Both of them. And this is where I told Katniss that I was going to refuse to be part of there games. In the end. We did. But we failed, miserably. And we lost good people in the process." Prim. I know Katniss lost her sister Prim right here in the capitol. It must kill her to have to come back here.

"I'm sorry" Al and I murmur.

"So…" Katniss murmurs. "I really do _not_ want to sound creepy but to tell you the truth, we followed you up here because from what my tributes have told me. Some suspicious behaviour has been going on. With you." She pulls away from Peeta and walks up to us.

"Nothing… Nothing… Nothing is wrong" Al stutters. Obviously intimidated by Katniss's killer glare. But luckily at that moment Crystal bustles in and calls us down to be styled.

"Nice meeting you Katniss and Peeta" I say as we walked past them. She glares at us again. But we are soon obscured from view by the elevator doors. Then Crystal turns on us

"What did you _do_ to upset Katniss Everdeen?" she exclaims "She is _not_ someone you want on your bad side!"

"She suspects something is up with us. She'll find out tonight though. Do we have to be prepped?"

"Yes. You do so stop whining!" then she pushes us out of the elevator. I barely get a chance to kiss Al goodbye before we are whisked off by our prep teams.

**Allegra Brooks (District 9)**

I didn't need to have much done. Just have my hair styled. And it was beautiful! There were a few intricately styled braids wrapped through the waves. The placed a small ring on my head made from vines and small leaves. They paint my nails a dark black and then leave. Telling me that Alba wants to do my make-up herself. When Alba appeared with my dress she hung it over a chair and greeted me. She hadn't been told I'm pregnant.

"Hey Al!" I say to her.

"How was your private session? If you don't want to tell me I'll just wait until tonight though" she assured me. But if I wait she be a bit upset with me from keeping it from her after the interviews.

"Well… I think I'll get a good score. But I kind of threw up on the archery station floor"

"Why!" she exclaimed. Looking at me with concerned eyes. She really does care.

"Well… I'm preg…pregnant…"

"Congratulations!" she exclaims. Jumping up and down.

"Hurry up and do my makeup!" I say trying to distract her. She just goes on about how she would go in the hunger games for me if she could and how I don't deserve this. As much as I know she cares though, I don't think it goes that far. No matter what she says. No matter how much she care's. She could never go instead of me. When I'm done she's gone with the same theme, dangerous and lethal. Dark eyes and bright red lipstick. The red is the perfect shade for my blonde waves, balancing it all out perfectly. Al helps me into my dress. Its looks like an old fashioned ball gown… just sexier. This is a definite break-all-school-rules type of dress. Its tight blood red push up corset laces up at the back and the fabric at the front is decorated in patterns of ivy. The skirt puffs out until my knees where is stops, letting me expose my long and slender legs. The shoes she has chosen are a death trap though. They are six inch stilettos. I had trouble walking in four inch stilettos this morning! They lace up the with delicate red ribbon. Making me look graceful without even moving.

"Pure genius" I tell Al who lets out a relieved sigh. I just laugh and look at myself in the mirror again "One problem!" I add "I'm supposed to be pregnant. I don't really look it right now…" then I laugh at her worried expression. That is so the last of my worries.

"Hurry, we have to get you ready to be seated. All your family and friends will be watching you tonight" she assures me. As much as I love Al, she doesn't understand. I don't want my family and friends watching. Watching me suffer. Watching me die. Its just as bad for them as it is for me. Perhaps worse. Because they have to stay on earth while I'm gone. They have to go through more of the capitols torture. But Michael and I'll live. And my baby _will_ survive. Al leads me to Michael, who is waiting in a dashing black suit. I've never seen him in a suit before. Just his usual jeans and t-shirt. He looks… well… Hot! He's staring at me like he's never seen the sun.

"See something you like?" I ask gesturing to myself. Al gags and I laugh. "That's exactly what Jo would've done!" I exclaim. Al just looks confused.

"My sister Johanna, the girl who Allegra volunteered for. She almost gagged every time we did something like that" Michael explained sadly. I put a reassuring arm around his waist as we walk into the elevator.

"Johanna? Like Johanna Mason from the rebellion?"

"My sister was named after Johanna Mason"

"Oh!" she says "I'll see you down there guys! I just have to wait for Jake. He's Michaels stylist. Dante, Simona and Crystal are waiting for you on the ground floor. If I don't see you guys in time, Good luck!"

"Thanks Al" I say hugging her

"Yeah thanks Alba" Michael says. The door of the elevator closes and we push the button for ground floor. On the way down a very annoyed Nica joins us. I'm actually very happy that she joined our alliance. But I know she's been having troubles with her mentor/mum. So I don't say anything about that.

"Hey Al, hey Michael!" she exclaims.

"Hey Nica" I reply "I love your dress!" and I really do, she's wearing a silk emerald green halter neck maxi-dress. It's the exact colour of her eyes. And her long straight silky brown hair set it off perfectly. She looks amazing. Her make-up has been done it light shades. She doesn't need to look scary. She already is.

"Yours is amazing too! Your stylists work wonders! I wouldn't be surprised if she just went ad brought this in a little shop on the streets! It looks pretty average. You guys actually look like you have a purpose for your look!" we all laugh. Its nice we can all have fun before the games.

"Yeah, I think that Alba and Jake are pretty amazing too" Michael says. Then the elevator beeped, indicating that we were on the ground. We said our good lucks to Nica then walked over to Dante, Simona and Crystal, who hugged us and told us how amazing we look. We were then taken down the training centre theatre. It's raining tonight so they are unable to host the interviews outside on the street where they usually host them. When we arrived we saw all the tributes being lined up by district. I was lined up in front of Michael and behind Blair, who is happily talking to Sapphire.

"Hey Sapphire and Blair!" I said and they turned around realising we were here, finally.

"Hey!" Sapphire shrieked while hugging me "How was your training session?"

"Eventful" I say "Mine was definitely a first. Michaels went well though. I think he's going to get a quite high score. How was yours?"

"Your avoiding our questions!" Blair teased "But I think we did pretty well. You'll see tonight. And then we'll see what your hiding Al!" then we all laughed. Then Blair went on "Al you took 40 minutes! That's not normal time for a training session. And then when I went in, it smelt like someone had thrown up" I suddenly felt very nervous.

"You'll see" I say. Just as we are called to walk into the theatre and take our seats. I grab Michaels hand and we walk in together. The capitol applauds and I know my family and friends are at home watching. So I smile and wave to the adoring capitol. The cheer even louder. They are such idiots. So shallow. Can they not see what they are doing? Getting to know us when they know we are just going to die. We take our seats and I look to the big screen. That is panning over each tribute. When it gets to me I blow a kiss and wave. The capitol loves it. Everyone comes quite as Caesar Flickerman walks on stage and bows. The creepy alien green he's taken on doesn't suit him. It just makes him look plain creepy. He introduces his ancient self and then invites Inferno to the stage.

**Inferno Bosconovitch (District 1)**

When my name was called I walked up to stage. My training session wont be viewed. But when I get on stage I will get to see my training score. My face appears on the gigantic screen as I sit down and a number flashes across the screen. A ten! What? I was positive I would've gotten more than that!

"So what do you think of your score Inferno?" Caesar asks me

"I could've done better" I reply, getting annoyed "But I guess I'll just save it for the arena"

"Good to know" he says "So Inferno. Any hints as to what your going to be showing us in the arena?"

"No. No hints. You'll have to wait and see. Except, I'm very strong. And I don't care about taking a life."

"Good to know Inferno" Caesar says uncertainly. Then he asks the question he asks almost very tribute. "Any girl waiting at home?"

"No. I knew I would enter the Hunger Games. So I never saw any point. Besides. A lot of people don't find me desirable." I reply

"And your family?" he asks

"Yes. My mother and father who have always been good to my. My little sister Pyxis who is eight and my 17-year-old brother Astral. I may be fourteen but the career pack trust my decisions and I'm definitely a competitor."

"And do you have a token in the games?" Caesar asks

"Yes" I say holding up my gold chain embossed with flames. "Pyxis gave it to me for my birthday"

When I finish this the buzzer goes off.

"Well that's Inferno Bosconovitch from district one everyone!" and I walk off stage.

**Aphrodite Amor (District 1)**

"Aphrodite Amor!" Caesar announces and my face appears as I sit down on the stage the number flashes across the screen. A nine. Damn. Really? Just a nine? I threw just about everything in the training centre! Something must be wrong with the game makers.

"So Aphrodite what about your nine?" Caesar questions

"I'm pretty happy. I wish it was better though" I shrug

"Well a nine is definitely something to be proud of. So any hints"

"I'm very accurate" I say. A few people will guess from this. Caesar laughs.

"Okay then! So what do you think about the games this year?"

"Well" I muse "I'm hoping it will be somewhere where we can get good supplies and have good shelter. Maybe a forest." I ponder, deep in thought

"Yes… a forest might be nice" Caesar says to me. Then he turns to the crowd. But you'll have to wait and see!" and everyone groans.

"What about your family Aphrodite?"

"Well I have a twin sister Andromeda, but we call her Andy. Then I have my two loving parents Stefan and Annie and my two brothers Scott and Rilee. I love them all heaps."

"And friends?" he asks

"Yes. I love them all and I know they'll miss me. There's Sheen, Drama, Dahlia and Ecstasy. They are my BFF's!"

"And your token?" he asks

"Yes. Sheen, Drama, Dahlia, Ecstacy and I all have this same silver charm bracelet" I say holding it up "Its very special to us"

"That's great Aphrodite" he said and the buzzer goes off "That's Aphrodite Amor from district 1 everyone!

**Adrian Main (District 2)**

"Adrian Main" I was called to the stage. My face was now on the screen and the number flashed across the screen. A seven. Oh well… you cant expect to much. I'm surprised to have gotten that!

"So Adrian, a seven! Any hints?"

"Nup" I replied.

"Okay then" Caesar said. A little put out. "So who are your family? Will they be at home watching"

"Definitely watching!" I replied waving at they camera "Hey guys!" Caesar laughs.

"And who would this family be?"

"Well… there's my mum and dad. And my little sister Ava. She's one of my best friends and I miss her so much! I also expect my best friend Samuel will be sitting with them in front of the TV. And I also expect that my other best friend Chrissie will be there. Am I right? I think so!" then everyone laughs again.

"And what's your token?"

"Its my locket. Ava gave it to me when I was little, not understanding its not exactly suitable for a guy. But I treasure it anyway because its from her." I reply sadly. She'll be crying by now.

Any lucky girl back home?" he questions

"Well… I guess its now or never. Chrissie… this is so not the way I wanted to do this but… I love you. I have ever since I met you. I just hope I can survive this to get back to you."

Caesar nods and the buzzer goes off

"Adrian Main! Your district 2 tribute everyone!"

**Lexi Melodical (District 2)**

"Lexi Melodical" my face is on the screen and a 10 appears. Pretty good. Considering what is did was probably against all the rules. I glare at everyone and they all go _very_ quite.

"Hello everyone" I say when Caesar doesn't. He gets it together and asks all the normal questions. Am I happy with the ten? Yes. Do I have a boyfriend? No. Do I like someone? No.

"What's your token?" he questions

"Don't have one. I don't care about anything back home." This shocks everyone.

"Okay then…" Caesar isn't sure what to do now so I take the lead

"When I was younger I was kind off kidnapped by a crazy psychopath for a month. She told me all about reading people… and manipulating people. She kind of… became my role model. And it all stuck in my head. I'm a good liar." When I finished the buzzer went off and I strutted off stage, leaving a utterly bewildered capitol behind me.

**Azriel Merlo (District 3)**

"Azriel Merlo. Azriel and Riley decided to show there training sessions so that if they are final two they can both live." Caesar announces and I find myself wondering onto the stage. Riley and I are showing our training sessions. So when I sit down the video rolls. My little inspirational speech. My family will be crying now. I wouldn't be surprised if Cal is too. Then my score flashes across the screen. A four. Oh well. Bad scores don't matter in the games.

"Happy with your score Azriel?" Caesar asks brightly

"Well only the good scores matter… I don't really know about my score" Caesar nods

"Honesty?" he asks

"You betcha!" I laugh back "My best friends finds it amusing how honest I am, even when its directed at him"

"What is that Cal? I heard you mention him in your little talk" Caesar questions

"He's the best friend anyone could have" I say. Caesar smiles.

"What about your family?"

"Well first there's my loving parents. My Mum is very protective of her children. My dad recently got sick, but he's what made me who I am now. I love him for that. Then there's my little nine-year-old brother Virgil. He's kind of exclusive but I still love him. Then I have two twin identical twin sisters. They are 13 and there names are Gemma and Amethyst. They are both completely different people and they shouldn't be compared to each other. They are amazing in there own way"

And what's your token" Caesar questions, obviously sensing that it hurts to talk about home.

"Well… when my family were saying goodbye, my brother Virgil gave me his braided bracelet. He told me not to forget who I am. And to use this as a reminder." I smile. And then the buzzer goes off

"Azriel Merlo everyone! Your tribute from district 3!"

**Riley Guardian (District 3)**

As I watch Azriel's training session I almost cry. I realise he has a lot to go back to and how devastated his family will be if he dies. He finishes his interview then as I am called on stage. My training session is now being shown on the big screen. And my plan works. Act really bad and people wont mark you as a target. Even if you are one. My score turns out to be a three. Pretty poor. What I want. The careers aren't looking that impressed though. They expected more from me.

"What do you think Riley?" Caesar asks me

"I am a lot better than I let on" I say with a devilish smile. He chuckles.

"I see. So who are your family and friends back home?" he questions

"Well…" I start "My parents Adrian and Isabella. They love me so much. And I love them too. Then there's my little brother Mason who is 13 years old. I'm three years older and I would give the world for him. I love him and I hope he realises it."

"That's lovely. I'm sure he does know. How could he not love you!" Caesar reassures me and I smile back. "And what's your token?" he asks. I hold out my gold locket.

"Just this" I say "Its got a family picture inside. Then they'll be with me the whole way" just as I finish the buzzer goes off indicating my time is over.

"Thankyou Riley Guardian! District 3 Tribute!"

**Jaden Chase (District 4)**

I know I hurt Ripple's feelings when I said I didn't want to show my game makers session. But now I realise why its wrong. My sister Anna is going to know that I decided my privacy is more important than her best friend. Her only friend. But its too late to change anything. My name gets called and I walk up to the stage and sit on the armchair next to Caesar. My head is on the screen and the number 9 flashes by. Its ok.

"What do you think Jaden?" asks Caesar

"I think I did pretty well, all things considered" I reply

"Well congratulations! Now who will be huddled in front of the TV back home?" he asks

"My loving mum Beth. My… father Joel and my older sister Anna. I imagine my best friend Ryan is there as well."

"What was with the pause when you were talking about your father?" Caesar pushes. Unaware of what he's done.

"My father wasn't very happy when I didn't listen to him and volunteer for the hunger games when I was 12. That was four years ago and every year when I didn't he got really mad. It got really bad so then I volunteered. To keep him happy." Caesar looks shocked.

"What did he do?" He asks

"The only thing that can hurt me" I reply.

"What was that" Caesar pushes

"He hit my mother. And then when I didn't volunteer. He started abusing her more. Then he started on my sister. It got really bad this year. And it was all my fault. So I did the only thing I could to stop him and volunteered." Everyone gasped when I revealed my deepest secret. I quickly go on knowing that I have to do something first. "And I'm sorry Anna not for doing something sooner and I'm sorry that I refused to show my training session even though it means only your brother or your best friend can get out. I was selfish." Then I bowed my head and walked off stage. The buzzer rand a second later.

**Ripple Jayleen (District 4)**

I was shocked with Jaden's announcement. But proud. Its tough to stand up to your parents. Especially over something this big. It takes awhile for everyone to quieten down but when they do my name is called and a picture of me comes onto the screen. I smile and wave a bit then sit down. When I do I see my score. And 8. Wow! I thought I would've only gotten a six! Dad will be so proud! Its kind of sad he couldn't mentor me. It was the other victors turns this year though, which means dad will be at home in district 4 watching. I hope he's proud.

"Welcome Ripple!" Caesar says giving me a hug. "So what do you think of your score?"

"I think dad will be proud!" I say confidently and Caesar nods

"Yes, isn't your father a victor?"

"Yes he is. We won the 92nd Hunger Games" I tell them. "I think he wanted me to volunteer. I think winning runs in the family. At least, I hope!" and we all laugh. I don't know how I can laugh about my death so easily.

"And what friends will be at home worrying about you?" he questions. I laugh.

"My best friend Anna" I say "she's Jaden's older sister. I fell bad she has to worry about her best friend _as well _as her brother. But I'm glad Jaden told you all about her dad. She used to run to our house crying with a bruised face. I would let her stay the night then. But in our district, everyone wants to be my friend. I'm the victors daughter. But I want real friends. Who like me for me. I found a girl named Pearl. And she's a great friend two. And if your watching Pearl" I address the camera's "Look after Anna. Please." Then I turn back to Caesar.

"Is there a special guy back home?" he asks

"No. But there's one here"

"Jaden?" he asks

"No" I reply. He looks confused. So I go on "In training I started hanging out with Vulcan from 11. Then at lunch before our private sessions I saw Allegra kiss Michael. Then someone else kissed someone else. I'll let them tell you… so then I just walked up and kissed him. Live in the moment I say!" I said and everyone laughed. "I know it cant end well… but its good while it lasts.

"Well good luck to you guys" says a bemused Caesar. "And your token?"

"Yes. It's a tridents pendant necklace that is spearing a Pearl, Sapphire and Emerald. Its actually from Anna and Pearl. The pearl obviously represents pearl, the Emerald represents Anna's green eyes and the Sapphire represents my blue eyes. We all have one. It's a friendship token." Then the buzzer goes off.

"Thankyou Ripple Jayleen! District 4's tribute!"

**Ok sorry that was so long! Its like 5000 words… there usually about 2500 for me….**

**The next question is **

_What is President Coins first name?_

**And here is the amount of sponsor points each person has**

MyNerdEmpire – 35

HaveALittleFaith0213 – 65

KatnissIsTheLove – 5

Pjmoo – 75

Nicolette May Summers – 30

MaryaBadica- 65

IceTigers – 20

Lost-Bella-365- 5

GuardianAngel1234- 35

prim4ever - 20

MockingjayAHolic – 20

CloveNeedsaRealityCheck- 15

KashiBerries – 10

S.S.N.A.P.- 50


	14. Chapter 11

**Hello Again! I'm sorry the last chapter was so long. I think it was good though! I really hope you like this chapter. PLEASE VOTE ON THE ARENA POLL ON MY PAGE!**

**Xx Pjmoo**

**Ace Howe (District 5)**

"Ace Howe please join me on stage!" Caesar calls to me. I walk quietly on stage and my face appears on the gigantic screen. The number that flashes across the screen astonishes me. Twelve-year-olds never get _10's!_ Caesar whistles

"What a great score Ace! Are you surprised?"

"What twelve-year-old wouldn't be?" I say with a nervous laugh. Everyone joins in.

"Any hints?" Caesar asks

"Well… I'm not going to be one of those people out hunting. I'll be staying as far away from everyone as I can." He nods.

"Good strategy" Caesar says. "Can I hear about your family?" I nod sadly.

"I don't have anyone. I live in the district orphanage" everyone gives a sympathetic sigh. "My mother died giving birth to me, my father killed himself when my mother died and my four older sister have all died of diseases. They left me alone. And I'd prefer die than go back there. And when I'm in the games… I'm going to die myself. Not as a ruthless killing machine. I wont kill anyone." Then I bow my head. Caesar looks shocked.

"Do you have any friends?" he asks

"No… well there's a boy called Sam in the orphanage, I talk to him sometimes. But he's not a friend. Not really"

"And do you have a token?"

"I don't want to take home with me" I say simply and then the buzzer goes of and I walk off stage.

**Amber Rose (District 5)**

"Amber Rose please join me on stage!" Caesar says and I skip on stage my face is on the screen and when I look up there is a two. No! Oh why do I have to be afraid of heights! Stupid Altophobia! Now the careers wont want me! Who wants someone who gets a two in training.

"So.. uh… Amber… a two? What do you think?"

"Disappointing. I think it went well until… Am I allowed to tell?" I ask the game makers who are sitting on the crowd they nod. "Well… it went well until the game makers decided they want to see me fight at their level. I stood on the platform and they lifted me high in the air. I suffer from altophobia which is a fear of heights. I completely creeped out and went slightly hysterical. It completely ruined my chances to get a good score. And now I'm stuck with a two!" I am really frustrated now so Caesar moves on

"What about your family?" he asks

"I have little sister called Shade who I'd give the _world_ for! My father loves and cares for us but I completely despise my mother who left us alone when Shade was born."

"And your friends?"

"Well my best friends name is Devina. We are so alike we could be twins! Its actually quite amazing!" everyone laughs.

"And what about your token?" Caesar asks

"Shade gave this to me for my last birthday. It's a simple gold chain with tow hearts entwined. She saved up for it and I love it so much. Just like I love her."

"Thankyou Amber Rose! District 5 Tribute"

**Fornax Velpecula (District 6)**

"Fornax Velpecula please join me onstage!" Caesar says and I walk up to the stage. I really don't know why I am showing my training session. The possibility that Nica and I will be the last two left are _extremely _slim. People seemed amazed at my skill in camouflage. Maybe I'll just paint myself into some mud for the games. Ha! When the video was over I got my score. A seven. Oh well. Its an average score and I'm sure the best scores are reserved for the people who can actually fight.

"A seven Fornax! Well done! And I might add that that camouflage is _amazing!_" Caesar says

"Yes. I am pretty happy with my score" I say.

"That's good. Now tell us all about your family" he says.

"Well… I'm an only child. My mother's name is Aquila and my fathers name is Raze. I love them. I am the sole heir to Velpecula industries that produces a lot of the medical technology that you use here in the capitol"

"Isn't that interesting folks!" Caesar says approvingly. "And your friends?"

"Well, there's my girlfriend Vela Puppis. I miss her so much and I want her to know how much I love her."

"Isn't that sweet!" Caesar chuckles "And your token?"

"It's a wolf on this pin" I say while holding it up. Then the buzzer goes off.

"That's Fornax Velpecular from District 6 everyone!" Caesars announces and everyone cheers.

**Nica Hastings (District 6)**

"Nica Hastings please join me on stage!" Caesar says. As I walk on stage the video of my training session begins. And I cant believe that they showed me yelling at the game makers

"Oi! Get it together! My mum doesn't have to listen to me but you do! So shut up and watch!" I screamed on the video. A few nervous chuckles ran through the audience and I look at my mum who is looking very sorry. I can see she's embarrassed about what she said about how she doesn't listen to me. When the video me started to swing around berries and fire at they with my bow, I have to admit. Its pretty impressive. It shows me storming out and then cuts to my score. A nine! I guess they took points off for me yelling at them. Oh well. I cant do anything about that now.

"So Nica" Caesar begins "That was some amazing skill you showed there! Who taught you"

"I taught myself back in district 6." I say. "I have access to stuff because mums a victor"

"Oh yes" Caesar says "So tell us about your family"

"Well… I have a big family that lives altogether in victors village. Out house there is pretty big so we invited the rest of the family to live with us. There's my dad Sky, my mum Laurette, my mums sister Quell who is married to my uncle Chiffon, and my mothers other sister Waverly who is married to uncle James. My god mother Carridity and my godfather Sage. Then theirs my mums brother Mansen who is married to my aunt Sharlia, and her other brother Theo who is married to Aunt Kiko. I'm an only child. But I have a huge family to make up for it. And my aunt Quell and uncle Chiffon are expecting a baby any day now. I hope I can find out before I go into the arena"

"Well we all are crossing out fingers for you Nica. We hope you find out too. And what about your friends?"

"Well I have a lot of friends. But they are true friends who like me because I'm me. Not because I'm the victors daughter. There's Nightlock, Carol, Aster, Starlight, Sycamore, Tigris and… Corin" I paused. Caesars eyes flashed

"Whose Corin?" he asked eagerly

"My… best friend… no wait! He's more than I friend to me. He's much more. I don't know if we feels the same way. He's always been like a brother to me. But… I've always loved him more than that. Always. I never had the guts to speak up though. And to tell you the truth… Corin I am completely in love with you." I took a breath and closed my eyes. A few people whistled. I blush deep red.

"Wow Nica!" Caesar says

"May I give Corin and my friends a quick message?" I ask

"Of coarse!" Caesar replies.

"Nightlock, Carol, Aster, Starlight, Sycamore and Tigris you are absolutely _not_ going to give Corin hell for this! Because If I die here, I will come back and _haunt_ you for the rest of your life. And I will _not_ be a pleasant experience. And Corin. I Love you!" and then I blew a kiss to the camera. I imagine him back home reaching out and catching it from the air. I'm glad that he knows how I feel now. Then the buzzer went off

"Nica Hastings from district 6 everyone!" Caesar yells over the applauding crowd.

**Messigh Draper (District 7)**

My heart sunk when Nica said she was in love with someone else. I don't know why. I might have just had a little crush… maybe. But I push this away.

"Messigh Draper" Caesar calls me and I wander on stage while my training session is played. I laugh at the astonishment on peoples faces when I identify the things that people did in there training sessions. I also received a lot of death glares from the careers. Now I'm a player. My score was okay. A five. Better than it could have been.

"Interesting tactic" Caesar chuckles nervously. No one is sure what to do with my session.

"Well… I've always been observant" I say.

"Okay then, I will have to trust you on that wont I" jokes Caesar. "So Messigh, who are you family?"

"My sister Melissa who is 12, Lily who is 18 and my brother Tom who is eight. My mother disappeared near when Tom was born so her sister and my Aunt raised us. Her name is Felicity."

"That's nice of her!" Caesar exclaims "And do you have any friends?"

"Yeah! There's my best mates Philip and Grady who always have my back. And there's also a girl named Sariah who is awesome too"

"That's great Messigh. And what's your token?"

"This!" I say holding out a golden ring on the pinky of my right hand. It has a tiger in the middle. "My aunt gave it to me. She had a best friend who wore it in the games. Sadly he died. So when I got reaped she gave it to me. It may not be a good luck charm, but its something!" I say.

"any special girl back home then?" Caesar pushes.

"Nah!" I reply "I might if I hadn't always been afraid of being reaped"

"Yes well… I'm sure your not the only one" says Caesars and then the buzzer goes.

"Messigh Draper from district 7 everyone!"

**Ailey Dingell (District 7)**

"Ailey Dingell" Caesar called for me. My session started to play. And to tell you the truth, I look pretty good! When the bear lurched at me and I jumped about a meter in the air to grab the rope, the audience went crazy. But when everyone saw me throw the hammer straight into the bears head, the was no controlling it. And I got an amazing score too! A nine! And I'm not in a career district.

"Wow! Well done Ailey! That was sure one impressive session you had there!" Caesar exclaimed

"Yes. I'm very proud of myself! I learnt all those skills in three days! I can hardly believe it. Because as you probably saw from my stumble at the beginning, I'm a bit of a klutz" when I said this everyone laughed. So I play along "That's why my stylist didn't put me in heels, I probably would have snapped them… or worse… " I trailed of and somehow I managed to have the audience in hysterics. Caesar laughed with them  
"what about your family back home? We would love to know where your klutziness comes from!"

"Well… I think the klutziness comes from me actually!" I say "Its just me and my father Gabriel. My mother died during childbirth. But I cant miss what I never had so. It's not too upsetting."

"and who are your best friends Ailey?" Caesar asks

"Angel and Lannette. They are the best friends I could ever have!"

"Whats your token?" he asks

"Its this necklace" I say holding it up "Its gold a small crystal pine tree on it. I was always fascinated by the woods. But scared of them too."

"aren't we all?" Caesar says to the crowd. Then the Buzzer went off "Ailey Dingell from district 7!"

**Ejiol Pattye (District 8)**

"Ejiol Pattye" Caesar called me. My face was onscreen and then my score flashed by. A six. Average. Oh well… that's pretty okay for someone form district 8.

"What about your score Ejiol?" Caesar asks me

"Please call me EJ" I say "Well, I think its pretty good. I wish it was better but I cant change anything now."

"Well said EJ. And what family will be watching you back home now?"

"Well… its probably my little brother Dayme. He's eight and our parents passed away a month ago. I took over the house and told everyone I would look after him. Legally I can because I'm eighteen. My girlfriend Jarra looks after him when I'm working and she's absolutely amazing. She'll be watching too."

"Tell us about Jarra"

"She's…. She's amazing. I hope she realises that and how much I love her. She could take on the world." I say and everyone laughs. I think she'll be crying now.

"And who are your friends EJ?"

"Apart from Dayme and Jarra? Well there's my two partners in crime Carmel and Kilas. We have been causing all sorts of trouble together since about second grade. But everyone loves us!"

"I'm sure they do! Now what's your token?" Caesar questions

"Oh its this red armband. Its got a few jewels in it. It was dads. And it reminds me he'll always be there more me. Even here."

"That's nice" Caesars says "That's EJ Pattye from District 8 everyone!"

**Cassandra Lupien (District 8)**

My score. A eight. It's okay. I wish it had been better. Painting a dummy so they are invisible in a desert is no easy feat. And my little inspirational speech was pretty good!

"So Cassandra" Caesar says as I sit down "What do you think of your score" I smile.

"Pretty good. No hints though!" and everyone laughs.

"Please" Caesar begged

"Nup!" I replied with a rare grin

"Okay then… OS what about your family"

"There's me… and my mother. Who I'd give the world for. When I was five my dad died of a illness. My brother was three when this happened and he died from starvation in the same year. It was very hard"

"I'm sorry" says Caesar

"Not your fault" I say. _Actually, it is_ I think. But I don't say this out loud.

"No. And what about your friends. Will they be huddled in front of the TV watching?"

"Yeah. My best friend Meagan probably wont sleep for the whole games! She'll be awake the whole time. She's a small but loyal friend with a HUGE heart. Then there Sissy. I think she'll be with Meagan. But Sissy" I say addressing the camera's "You better sleep. Your way to grumpy without it! You'll drive Meagan into insanity!" Everyone laughs at this. I expect they will to. Its nice I can make them laugh before I die.

"And what's your token?"

"Its my mothers wedding band. It reminds me of my whole family" when I say this, people start cooing. Then the buzzer saves me. _Saved by the bell_ I think.

**Hope u liked it! Here is the next question!**

_In Katniss's first interview in the Hunger Games, what did she say she enjoys the most about the Capitol?"_

**Here is the updated sponsor list. We have one more chapter before the bloodbath! YAYAYAYAY! **

MyNerdEmpire – 35

HaveALittleFaith0213 – 70

KatnissIsTheLove – 5

Pjmoo – 80

Nicolette May Summers – 30

MaryaBadica- 70

IceTigers – 25

Lost-Bella-365- 5

GuardianAngel1234- 45

prim4ever - 25

MockingjayAHolic – 20

CloveNeedsaRealityCheck- 20

KashiBerries – 10

S.S.N.A.P.- 65

FF_2523101_ Student Name Page 5 of 5


	15. PLEASE READ IT AFFECTS STORY!

OKAY! I just found a MAJOR flaw in my story! I realised I am getting you all to get sponsor points but I said for the quarter quell that you cant get sponsors so… I am going to change something… you will still be able to sponsor someone. So please pretend that some of the first chapter never happened… And I will announce the change of the twist when the bloodbath begins.

SORRY FOR CONFUSING YOU ALL!

Xx Pjmoo

FF_2523101_ Student Name Page 1 of 1


	16. Chapter 12

**Okay… sorry about the confusing little flaw… I will fix it up….**

**PLEASE VOTE ON THE ARENA! I NEED IT TOO BEGIN THE BLOODBATH!**

**Xx Pjmoo**

**Michael Hill (District 9)**

"Michael Hill" Caesar called me. Al gave my hand a tight squeeze then gave me a push in the right direction. My training session started playing on the screen. I for the first time actually see how fast I can run. And I'm pretty proud. The rest of the session is pretty cool too. I sigh when I remember how fun ripping up those dummies were. And pretending they were game makers and President Snow. Everyone cheered when it was over and went crazy seeing my 11. Wow! Best score so far. Too bad people know how I got it. Buts Its definitely worth it.

"Michael" Caesar began. "What do you thin of your amazing 11?"

"Well… I'm shocked! I always knew I was a fast runner, but I'd never actually seen it for myself. All that training actually paid off!" I laughed.

"Well, I'm sure your little Allegra will be proud" Caesar comments and she smiles and nods at us. Her eyes are shining. "Tell us about you two" Caesar pushes me.

"Well" I begin. I've always been the poor fatherless kid. And I never paid much attention to all the people better off than me. I had accepted long ago a girl would never be interested in a guy like me who couldn't support a family. Then one day, district 9 held a school dance. Girls choice. And Al came up to me and asked to go with me. I of course accepted and couldn't believe my luck. After that one night I was completely obsessed with her. She was amazing and had such a great personality that makes everyone want to know her. We started dating and have been going out for three years. At first her father completely disapproved of me but I think he realised that I was good to her and respected her. Then, about three weeks ago I went to him to ask for his blessing to marry her. He agreed without putting up a fight. He's always looked after his daughter so well and he raised her to be the wonderful person she is now. After the reading of the card, we went to a meadow in district 9 which was covered in wildflower and I proposed to her. I was no doubt the happiest man alive when she agreed. After that her best friends were a uncontrollable force of nature. They already had her dress ready before she said yes. And my sister was one of them actually…" I laughed along with everyone else. Al looked like she was about to cry.

"That's so sweet and I am so sorry you didn't get to have your wedding. Now you just have to get out for each other wont you." I smile, he doesn't know the should have included a child as well.

"Yes. And my family" I say.

"And who are they?" Caesar asks.

"Well, my mother have been a bit of a wreak since my dad died but my sister and I keep her strong."

"And wasn't it your little sister…"  
"Johanna" Michael answers

"Yes Johanna, wasn't it Johanna that Allegra volunteered for?" Caesar asks the one question I wish he didn't.

"Yes it was. Al promised Jo that it wouldn't happen to her. She only had one slip in reaping ball. But she was still picked."

"well she's lucky to have such a great sister in law is she?" Caesar says.

"She definitely is" I agree.

"So what about your friends?" he asks

"My best friend's are Sam and Jack. Sam has been with me since I was a kid. But Jack is Allegra's older brother. He's a real hoot." And I laugh. Imagining him sitting at home listening to this.

"What's your token?" Caesar questions

"Allegra and I are using out engagement rings. We'll always be together." Then the buzzer went off and I walked down. Giving Allegra a peck on the cheek.

"Good luck!" I whisper as her name is called.

**Allegra Brooks (District 9)**

"Allegra Brooks" Its really weird having my names called in that accent. Annoying actually. My session starts playing and I'm really happy with how I performed in the beginning. About five seconds after I sit down. It shows me throwing up on the archery station flaw. Everyone looks very confused when the camera cuts off. My score comes up. A ten. That's amazing! Especially because of my condition.

"Well done on your ten there Allegra. But would you please let us in on what happened there?" I laugh at how exited everyone is to hear why I _vomited_.

"Well…" I begin. Drawing it out and attempting to be dramatic. They all groan.

"How about you explain what happened after the camera cut?" Caesar starts.

"Okay" I say "Well the doctors took all these tests and one came back… positive." And then I reached down and put my hand on my stomach. Michael and I were grinning ear to ear. Everyone was quite. I can almost see my dad glowing form here. He had always wanted a grandchild.

"Wow!" Caesar exclaims "Congratulations you two! When's the little monster due?" I frowned on monster. He just laughed.

"I'm 12 weeks. So about six months. 18th September."

"And you only just realised?" Caesar asks

"Yup!" I reply. Then I realised something. "Caesar…" I say slowly and he looks at me

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Just fine…" I reply still slowly. "I need to give a message to my friends. There names are Phoebe, Gemma, Gabs and Bianca. And lets not forget Johanna. You are to STOP screaming right NOW." Everyone laughs when I say this. Then all of a sudden a video pops up on screen. It's a reporter standing outside my house in district 9. Everyone stares at the screen. I watch.

"_Hello everyone back home in the Capitol. I am here at Allegra Brook's house in district nine, ready to see how her family have responded to the news." Everyone laughed when she said this. Then the reporter went up and just as she was about to knock Phoebe burst through the door. I laughed at her expression. Her eyes were wide and she had a hyper look to her. _

"_I just saw there were reporters outside on TV!" she exclaims. I laugh along with everyone else. _

"_I take it your one of Allegra's friends?" The reporter asks her._

"_Yeah!" She replies "I'm Phoebe. One of her besties! Then all of a sudden Bianca, Gemma and Gabs appeared at the door. _

"_We just saw you on TV!" They exclaim to Phoebe. She gapes. Then Gemma introduces them all. The reporter then asks them _

"_So what do you think about Allegra being pregnant?"_

"_Not surprised" Gabs smirked "There always all over each other" everyone laughed but I glared at the screen. She is soo going to pay._

"_And anything you want to tell her?" Then Bianca responds to this_

"_Be strong Al! And you two Michael! We will be with you the whole way! Stay strong. AND I CANNOT BELIEVE YOUR HAVING BABY!" she shrieked. Back to her normal self. Then the camera cut to my brothers who looked really smug. _

"_What do you think about this?" The reporter asks them._

"_Way to go little sis!" Jesse says. "Who would've thought you'd be before me!"_

"_He means congratulations!" Jack says. Always the nicer and more sympathetic of the two. I blow a kiss at the screen. Then they show Johanna, Michaels little sister who is bouncing around. _

"_I cannot believe it!" she exclaims "I'm going to be an aunt. If they get through! I have complete confidence in BOTH of you! You'll be great parents and I'm sorry you had to volunteer for me Al!" _

After this she blows a kiss and it goes back to my face.

"I love you all!" I say to the camera. Then the buzzer goes off. I probably went WAY overtime.

**Blair Whitley (District 10)**

Allegra Brooks is pregnant. I cannot believe it! I'm so happy for them. They really do deserve it. But not here. Not here of all places. I grip Sapphires hand for all of the interviews but I finally untangle them when my name is called out.

"Blair Whitley" Caesar announced. I gave Sapphire's hand a quick squeeze and stood up. Waving as I walk to sit opposite Caesar. My training session starts to play as I sit down. They show me smiling and acting friendly. Identifying plants and bugs, catching animals in my snares. Then saying _thankyou_ as I walk outside. My scores pretty good too. An eight. Okay.

"Well done Blair! That's a great score! You deserve it" exclaimed Caesar

"Thankyou. I'm very happy with myself" I say gratefully

"Yes you should be. Now, I noticed you holding hands with little Sapphire over there. Care to explain" He smiled. Eyes twinkling.

"I've always liked Saph. But I've never had the guts to tell her. The other day before the training session Allegra stormed over and pulled me from my table and told me Saph had a crush on me. I walked over and told her I didn't think it would be the _Hunger Games_ that would bring us together. But it did. So I'm grateful. And thankyou Allegra, your matchmaker stunt has changed my life!" When I said this she blew a kiss and yelled out

"I _told_ you I could do it Gemma, Gabs, Bianca. Phoebe and Johanna! I told you I could get someone together! I'm not _just_ a heart-breaker!" everyone laughed and the camera's turned back to me.

"So tell us all about your family" Caesar asked.

"There's my mum Isabelle and my dad Jack. And my little twin sisters Lea and Sara. There 13 years old. I love them all so much. They are the best family I could ever have"

"That's nice. And who are your good friends?"

"My best mates are Monte and Gene. They've been my best mates since second grade"

"And what's your token?" Caesar questions

"Its this black watch, it gets passed down to the first male in the Whitley family. It has the name of every person to ever have it engraved on the back. Its pretty cool"

"Yes very" then the buzzer went off.

"Blair Whitley from District 10 everyone!"

**Sapphire Collins (District 10)**

I cannot believe that Blair is mine. He is amazing. He has such a kind heart and always has good intentions. I hope we can both survive this because if we don't, I wont hesitate in taking my life. I cannot live without him.

"Sapphire Collins" I was called to the stage. My training session played and I'm pretty happy with what I did. Its weird watching yourself on a TV. I got my score at the end. A seven. Not bad. Not good either.

"Sapphire, Well done! You were pretty impressive in there"

"Yes" I reply "I'm pretty proud of myself"

"You should be. When you made your little protest at the end about standing up for a… friend. Allegra. Did you mean it?"

"Of coarse!" I exclaim "Allegra and Allegra feel like more than friends! They feel like family! They look after the people they care about." I look over and see Allegra and Michael hugging each other and shooting grateful smiles at me. I smile back.

"Okay then. Now lets get down to business. How long have you liked Blair" I smile.

"First day I met him. His gentleness and kindness shocked me. I know it's a bit stereotypical but I always assumed big, tall, good looking guys were always jerks. Not Blair. And I'm so happy he's part of my life. I don't know how I got so lucky."

"That's nice. Who are your family?"

"Well Mum and Dad who are completely devoted to making our life's great and they are always happy and proud of any decision we make. Then I also have two twins in my family. Dakota and Diego. There 13 as well. Actually. When Blair and I get back, we are going to try and get Diego and Sara or Lea together!" Everyone laughs at this.

"I think Allegra is rubbing off on you guys!" Caesar laughs "And what about your friends?"

"I have a best friend and she's the best ever! Here name is Sofia. We have known each other since we were born, on the same day! We've been inseparable since then. She looks exactly like me except brown ringlets instead on blonde like mine. We both have the same sapphire blue eyes."

"That's nice you have such a great friend. And what's your token?"

"A Sapphire necklace" I reply. Caesar chuckles

"Sapphire. Figures. That's Sapphire Collins from district 10!"

**Vulcan Ceeders (District 11)**

"Vulcan Ceeders" Caesar called me. As I stood up the my training session began on the TV. Its fascinating to watch myself on television, my strength, my power. My score is decent. A eight. Pretty good for a district 11 mind you.

"Well done Vulcan!" Caesar exclaims. Clearly impressed. I wonder if he's allowed to sponsor people. Probably. "are you happy with your score?"

"Yes, I'm actually pretty happy. Of coarse I wish I could have gotten a bit higher but its still pretty cool!"

"Yes. Now please explain a bit about your family. You volunteered for your thirteen-year-old brother. How did everyone take it? And who are they?"

"I volunteered for my little step-brother Aden. I really miss him. I hope he's okay. I also have a little step-sister called Maggie who is eight and a little step-brother Rayen who is three. I miss them all. There's my uncle Ted Ceeders who looks after them all when I'm working in the orchards. He has a crippled leg so he cant work as long as I fill in for him. My mother Katherine is not mentally stable. My mother was pregnant with me when my father got reaped. His name was Gabriel. He died a few days after I was born in the Hunger Games. He made it to the top five but was killed when district two slit his throat. I came to the hunger games to avenge his death. I have dibs on 2." Lexi and Adrian looked outraged at this. Who cares. I will kill them.

"And who are your friends?"

"My best friends names are Trinity and Caden. We've been good friends for a long time"

"And whats your token?" Caesar questions. I point to my shirt

"Its this silver horseshoe pin. My dad wore it in the Hunger Games. He died when it turned upside down. I believe its good luck as long as it stays the right way up."

"That's nice. And tell us about your relationship with Ripple" I frowned.

"I'm actually really not sure" I reply "We talked a lot in training and she's a great friend. And I definitely have strong feelings for her. But it cant ever work out so why keep deluding ourselves into thinking it can be real when it cant. I hope I'm not the one who has to kill her though" when I say this I see her flinch out of the corner of my eye. Caesar sighs.

"I'm sorry for you guys" he says. Then the buzzers rings

"Vulcan Ceeders from District 11 everyone!"

**Alloura Etchevery (District 11)**

"Alloura Etchevery" my name vibrated around the room. As I wander on stage slowly my training session begins on the television. Me swimming around and everyone gasped and held there breath as I sat on the bottom of the pool. Not needing a breath. They all sigh in relief as I come back up. Not even gasping for air. My score is good too. I'm twelve and a seven in training is pretty good.

"Well done Alloura!" Caesar exclaims in a comforting voice. This annoys me. I'm not a baby.

"Thankyou" I reply trying to keep my tone steady. "I'm very proud of my score"

"So you should be" Caesar replies casually. "Will you family be proud?" he asks. Stupid question.

"Of coarse!" I exclaim "They would be happy with any score I get. Even if it was a zero."

"Who are your family?" Caesar asks

"My mum Sandy. She is very caring and loving. She has always been good to me and my sister Maria who is 17-years-old." I paused on Maria's name.

"Did something happen to your sister?" Caesar asks

"No" I reply coldly. "When I was little my sister always promised if I ever got reaped she would go in my place. As long as she could. She told me this almost every night as I grew up. Every night I would ask for her assurance. I guess family doesn't always run _that_ deep." When I say this everyone sighs.

"Lets move onto better topics then" Caesar points out "Who are your friends?"

"My really close friends name is Lexi. She's always there for me. She's only 11 though so she was lucky enough to not have to go through the reaping. She only missed out by a month though. I was born the day before the reaping. So I'm probably the youngest possible person to be selected for the games."

"I see. And what's your token?"

"A silver necklace my grandmother gave me before I left. I love her so much and I miss her every day!"

"Thankyou. That's Alloura Etchevery from District 11 everyone!"

**Jason Moore (District 12)**

"Jason Moore" my name was announced as I saunter on stage. I flick my blond sufer style hair out of my face and a few girls in the front row scream. Apparently I'm a capitol heart throb. I smile at them and wave. One girl even faints. Wow. I knew I could do this at home. But _here?_ Wow. My training session starts to play and almost every female in the rooms sighs when I catch animals in my snares. I smile and wave. Then flick my hair out of my eyes again. My score flashes across the screen. A nine. Pretty good for some simple snares. It might also have something to do with my looks.

"Well done Jason" Caesar congratulates me

"Thankyou" I smile and another girl faints. I chuckle along with Caesar

"Aren't the heartbreaker aren't you?" Caesar smiles

"Oh I only have a heart for one" I smile.

"Who would that be?" Caesar pushes. Thirsty for an answer.

"My girlfriend… Kate. I've known her since I was a kid and we were best friends. But you know when you get the feeling that you owe it to yourselves to be more than just friends… I've actually always loved her. Always." Then I paused. "If I didn't get reaped… there was something I wanted to do…"

"Go on!" Caesar exclaims

"I cant. I don't want her finding out while watching me on television. But I want her to know I love her more than anything."

"We could bring her here" Caesar says slowly.

"You could?" I exclaim

"If she wants too. We have a new teleporting system. We could do it."

"Thankyou!" I cry. I cannot believe she can come. Within seconds Kate was running into my arms. I patted her long black hair softly. People 'awed' in the audience and within seconds I was down on one knee.

"Before the reaping I went to your house and asked you mum and dad for permission to do this.

Kate. Ever since we were what? Four? I've loved you. Ever since your friend dared you to come and give me a hug on the first day of school. I've loved you. Every time you flipped you hair back and smiled. Your smile I amazing. Kate Jackson, will you marry me?" she had tears rolling down her face.

"Yes!" she gasped and she run up and kissed me. "I loved you. And I'm so proud of you!" she said through the streaming tears. I wiped them away.

"I love you too. And I _will_ come back to you"

**Khol Hood (District 12)**

Oh great. Interviews have been a blast. New relationships between different districts. Relationships between the same district. Baby on the way announcements. And now Jason has just proposed to his girlfriend during the interviews. Hard to top all that. Geez. I might as well hang a boring sign on my head.  
"Khol Hood" my names gets called and I walk and sit on the plush chair. My training session gets played now. Me throwing the knives. People seem impressed. I guess being the butchers daughter can pay off sometimes. As much as you hate it. My score is pretty good. An eight.

"Well done Khol!" Caesar exclaims

"Yes thankyou. I'm very happy." I say. Hoping I sound mature. Which is hard when your thirteen.

"You should be. Now tell me about you family."

"My mother Milla, who is larger than life. My dad Jax, who is more surly and docile. I also had a little brother who died of starvation. My token is a wild ducks feather he picked up moments before he died. It reminds me of a tiger pattern. His favourite animals were tigers." I sigh on this. Remembering him smiling as he twiddled this feather in his hand. Dying with it in his hand. Fading away.

"I'm sorry Khol. That must be hard"

"It was" I reply. "I miss him. But now I just have more of a reason to get back to my family. To protect them from it happening again, to someone else. Winning could have hundreds in my district"

"Yes. That's very generous of you. Who are your close friends?"

"Well… I think you might have seen me at the district 12 reaping last year as my best friend Astrix. She died… brutally in the bloodbath last year. Remember her?"

"Yes I do. That was horrible." Says Caesar. He obviously doesn't care. He's probably thinking how long I'll last.

"I made another friend though, she helped me get through some tough times. Her name's Dawn. She's really great."

"That's nice" then the buzzer went off "Khol Hood from district 12 everyone!" as he said this the crowd erupted into cheers. Caesar calmed everyone down and resumed talking

"I hope everyone is getting really psyched about the beginning of the 100th Hunger Games tomorrow!" and then everyone cheered. He kept talking "Tune in at 9 o'clock to see the beginning! Happy Hunger Games everyone!" Then the curtain came down and covered us all in darkness.

**I hope you all liked this! BLOODBATH COMING NEXT! Here is the next question!**

_How did Katniss's father die?_

**And here are the sponsor points! And just a reminder. If you want to sponsor someone please PM me. And I need quite a bit of notice. **

**Here are the points!**

MyNerdEmpire – 45

HaveALittleFaith0213 – 85

KatnissIsTheLove – 5

Pjmoo – 85

Nicolette May Summers – 30

MaryaBadica- 85

IceTigers – 25

Lost-Bella-365- 5

GuardianAngel1234- 60

prim4ever - 35

MockingjayAHolic – 20

CloveNeedsaRealityCheck- 35

KashiBerries – 10

S.S.N.A.P.- 75


	17. Bloodbath

**Hey guys! Sorry I havnt updated in AGES! I was doing another story as well….. it got very long. I will update more often now I hope! And I got the final results for the arena! Its going to be a ABANDONED CITY! Like a ghost-town!**

**If you want to sponsor a tribute then please give me HEAPS of advance so I can write it into the story! And if your tribute dies in the bloodbath. I had to kill someone so I tried to kill a few of my own. **

**ENJOY THE BLOODBATH!**

**Xx Pjmoo**

**Nica Hastings (District 6)**

As I wave goodbye to my idiot stylist I cant help giving a nervous shake. The launch tube shoots me up and I get my first glimpse of the arena. The first word that comes to mind is… eerie. There is fog everywhere… and I can just see the golden glint of the cornucopia about 20 metres ahead of me. To my left I can just make out the silhouette of Michael who is searching frantically for Allegra. She must be on the other side of the cornucopia. The game-makers probably did that on purpose. To my right I can see Alloura. Who is shaking with fear. She looks over at me then turns away. Everyone are standing on the plates now. Sixty seconds until the gong goes off and hell breaks loose. All of a sudden I can hear Claudius Templesmiths voice echoing through the arena.

"_For the 100__th__ Quarter Quell As a reminder to the rebels that family members are effected through our actions and decisions every tribute will have someone special taken from them. If a tribute dies, there hostage dies. The only way to save them is to survive. May the odds be ever in your favour!_ (**A/N: I changed the quell so you can sponsor people!)** As Claudius's voice cut off a video started playing in the sky. The tributes name printed underneath the videos of screaming hostages. Inferno, his little sister Pyxis. Aphrodite, her twin Andromeda. Adrian, his little sister Ava. Lexi… a lady with a mad look in her eyes. It must be the psychopath that kidnapped Lexi. Weird. Azriel, his best friend Cal. Riley, her brother Mason. Jaden, his sister Anna. Ripple, her friend Pearl. Ace, well.. he doesn't have many friends so I guess the guy who showed up is the guy he talked to in the orphanage, Sam. Amber, her best friend Devina. Fornax's hostage is his girlfriend Vela. Me. Corin… CORIN!

"No! Corin!" I sobbed! His pained face looked up at me. He could see me on the screen.

"I love you too Nica" he said and the it cut off. I can see the people next to me looking the same. I sob and look at the screen. Messigh, his best friend Sariah. Ailey, her father Gabriel. EJ, his girlfriend Jarra. Cassandra, her best friend Meagan. Then Michael's hostage appeared on the screen. His little sister Johanna who Allegra volunteered for. I hear to matched screams. Michael and Allegra. The Allegra's hostage flashes on the screen. Her older brother Jesse. The funny one. He's cute! Then Blair, his little sisters. Two of them. Sara and Lea. The twins. I hear a sob from somewhere to my left. Poor Blair, he has to worry about two people he loves now. Then Sapphire. Her little twin brother and sister Dakota and Deigo. Again, she has to people to look after. Vulcans tribute is his little brother Aden who he volunteered for. Alloura's hostage is her best friend Lexi. Jason, his girlfriend Kate and Khols hostage is her friend Dawn. Who she made after here friend Astrix was killed. Right here. One year ago. It must be like déjà-vu Khol.

**Sapphire Collins (District 10)**

My two little D's! Diego and Dakota! Being dragged into this because I was reaped! I cant believe this! I look over at Blair who I can just make out on the plate beside me. He's looking at me with the same expression I imagine is on my face. He hold up his fingers and starts dropping them one by one. _10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO_! And then Blair and I sprint into the cornucopia. I grab a handful of knives and see Blair grab a few roll of wire. Then we turn around grab hands and run away. I look back and see Lexi spear Jaden in the back. Jaden is dead. Jaden's sister Anna appears on screen. Oh… no. She cant die! She has too many people who love her! It will ruin Ripple! When the spear entered Anna's back I heard Ripple moan and fall to the ground. As I turn back to running I see Riley help her up. I keep running and Blair and I head to safety. But nowhere is safe in the hunger games.

**Aphrodite Amor (District 1)**

When the gong sounds hell breaks loose. I sprint into the cornucopia and grabbed the first things my hands touched; a sword and about three daggers. Perfect. I scout around the cornucopia and spot the Sapphire chick and that Blair guy running off. He has wire and Sapphire has knives. I can also see Allegra and Michael running full throttle behind them Allegra has a bow and a handful of daggers and Michael has a bow as well. But he is running fast. _Really fast_. Like almost inhumanly fast. I turn away and watch Lexi spear Jaden and run off with Adrian through a forest of buildings. That was when I realised it. The arena is a abandoned capitol. A replica of the capitol. Which means…. Around the outside there will be forest. If the game makers decided to keep that. I whip around to see Inferno's sword inches from my back.

"Its me you idiot!" I hiss. He nods.

"Scout around! Don't let people get supplies!" I yells as he turns away. Seconds later I'm hit in the back by something hard. I stumble and get to my feet to see EJ standing above me. Seconds later my sword impales him in the heart. He drops dead and whispers

"I love you Jarra. I'm so sorry!" then his eyes flutter to a close. I kick him away and look at the sky. A screaming Jarra is showing and I tear my eyes away as someone stabs a sword through her heart. If you die, your hostage dies the same way apparently. I just hope Andromoda my sister doesn't meet a bad end.

**Cassandra Lupien (District 8)**

I watch as Allegra, Michael, Sapphire and Blair hurry off into the distance following one another. But I make no move to follow them. I see Jarra in the sky and I know EJ is dead. My district partner is dead. I cant believe it! I wasn't entirely fond of him and he wasn't much but he was home. I turn to the cornucopia and grabbed a backpack. The raced after Allegra, Sapphire, Michael and Blair. Hoping I will be able to catch up to them. I race ahead and spot them in the distance. Nica has joined them and they are looking around for me. Nica has got a bow and is splitting up her arrows with Michael and Allegra. They are all obviously pretty good. I wave and they waved back at them. They see my gloomy face.

"I'm sorry bout EJ" Sapphire pats me on the back. Everyone murmurs 'sorry'. I nod my head in thanks.

"We have to get moving!" I say. Then I realise something. "The arena's the capitol!" I exclaim.

"Huh?" Everyone chorus's.

"Look around!" I exclaim "There's the training centre" I say pointing towards a huge building. "And there's the make-up centre!" I say pointing towards where our prep-teams had spent countless hours prettying us all up.

"You right!" Michael replies. "Which means that if the game makers kept the arena accurate, their should be a forest around the outside. Providing a hideout. But why is the capitol deserted? It cant be putting good ideas into people heads."

"No" Allegra pushes "But we have to move! The bloodbath will be over soon and people are starting to clear out" as she said this there was a female scream then a face appeared in the sky. Alloura's hostage. Alloura's dead. Her best friend Lexi's face was full of shock and pain as she received an axe in the head. As soon as her face disappeared another appeared. Messigh's hostage Sariah was stabbed over and over in the chest. Her tortured face fell limp on the third blow. Messigh's dead. Which mean Ailey is by herself. She's sixteen and I know she can take care of herself. And I mean… I'm three years younger than her! Why should I care. But I know the answer straight away. I would hate to be alone in the hunger games. Especially here.

"We have to find Ailey" I say.

"We wont kill her if we find her" Blair assures me. "But we cant go find her now. We have to look after each other." I accepted this and we trudged off. Hoping to find a forest.

**Ailey Dingell (District 7)**

Messigh and I had been on the plates next to each other and we had both agreed to run into the cornucopia. I managed to grab a small backpack and an axe. I was reaching for a roll of wire so I could make my awesome traps when Alloura ran up behind me with a knife at the ready. I instinctively swung my axe into her head and her eyes rolled back. She's dead. I just killed a little 12-year-old. _Hell!_ I thought and I turned around and called Messighs name and looked up just in time to see him being stabbed three times by Inferno. He growled and dropped Messighs blood sodden body. Advancing on me. I grabbed two axes and the backpack then ran for my life into the fog. Not even wandering what was in there. I cant believe Messighs dead! He left me on my own. That was when I realised my predicament. I am alone. Without my greatest weapon. Wire. I need sponsors. _Please!_ I beg silently in my head. _Please! I need some wire!_. I beg to any sponsors out there. I keep running and eventually collapse halfway down an alleyway from exhaustion. I search through the back pack. 1l of water. Water Purifier. A knife and some dried pears. Its better than nothing I guess.

**Khol Hood (District 12)**

When the bloodbath started. I ran In the opposite direction. I'm not strong enough for it. As I was running I spotted a dark figure in the distance. Running my way. I was about to turn around when I recognised the 6'1 muscular build. It's Jason.

"Hey!" He calls. Still managing a seductive purr. I laugh. When he's up close I can see he's been in the bloodbath. His usually blond sexy hair looks like its been died blood red. Its coated in blood. I take a closer look and see a huge gash on top of his head with blood pouring out. I grab his shirt and rip a scrap of fabric from it and tie it around his head to stop the blood flow. I see Vulcan sauntering over to us. He looks fairly normal. But a little grim.

"Alloura's dead" he says grimly and as he does her hostage appears on the screen. She receives and axe in the head. "That's how Alloura died" Vulcan says grimly. I nod.

"Who?" I ask

"Ailey Dingell from 7" he replies. I gasp.

"Her?" Jason asks incredulously

"Yeah. Alloura ran up behind her and Ailey acted instinctively. Their was nothing I could do." I nod. Alloura is dead. The little 12-year-old girl. Who is only about a month younger than me. She became a friend. And now she's gone.

**Ripple Jayleen (District 4)**

I . Just. Watched. My. Best. Friend. Die. Anna cant be dead! She cant! If it wasn't for the fact that I had to survive for Pearl then I would've taken my life then and there. The guy I'm falling for rejected me. And my best friend died along with her brother. A spear in the back killed her. Killed my best friend. I watched as she took her last breath and then turned away. Its just me and the rest of the career pack left. Inferno, Aphrodite, Azriel, Riley and Amber. It was then I realised I cant stay here any longer. I turned my back to them and sat down. They formed a line behind me.

"If I left now… Would you let me go in peace" I whispered. I heard them murmur in surpise. I went on. "I just watched my best friend die. And I need time to cope with things. On my own" they were still talking. Inferno stepped forward.

"We understand you have to… come to terms with things. And we'll let you go. But as soon as you leave. Your not one of us. And when we see you next time. We kill you" I nod and stand up. I pick up a large pack and fill it with as much food and supplies as I can then strap as many weapons as I can into my belt. The careers watching me the whole time. I found wire for snares, knives, daggers, and finally… a trident. I threw it around then grabbed another two and swung them over my back. I wave a cheery good bye but Amber catches my arm and pulls me aside.

"I'm sorry its like this. I hoped we could be friends. Just make sure you stay away. I don't want to kill you. Goodbye Ripple" then she walks away and I bound off. Light on my feet. I need to find a new alliance.

**I hope you liked it everyone! Sorry I had to change the quell! It must be confusing!**

**Here is the next question**

_Whose Wedding took Place in Mockingjay?"_

**And here are the sponsor points **

MyNerdEmpire – 55

HaveALittleFaith0213 – 95

KatnissIsTheLove – 5

Pjmoo – 95

Nicolette May Summers – 30

MaryaBadica- 95

IceTigers – 25

Lost-Bella-365- 5

GuardianAngel1234- 60

prim4ever - 40

MockingjayAHolic – 20

CloveNeedsaRealityCheck- 45

KashiBerries – 10

S.S.N.A.P.- 75

SuzanneSuperFan – 10

FLAMING FLAMER - 5


	18. Author Note! SORRY!

Hey Peeps of Fanfiction! I know how much everyone hates authors notes so I'll be brief. You know the twist on the quell? I actually got the idea from MaryaBadica. She is an amazing writer and you should all read her stories! She also gave me permission and even though our twists are not EXACTLY the same they are pretty similar. So I would like to give her that credit.

Also, if you would like credit for your character please PM me and I'll make a post at the end of the story!

Xx Pjmoo

FF_2523101_ Student Name Page 1 of 1


	19. Day 1

**Hey people of fanfiction! I am on school holidays for eight weeks now so I'll update as much as possible! I hope you love this chapter and if you want to sponsor someone please let me know asap! Oh and BTW, I know u guys are upset about ur tributes dying but I have to do it. Im really sorry and I hope you pick another tribute to sponsor and support and that you keep reading to find out the victor! Yayay!**

**I am starting a poll about who should win…. Please vote!**

**HERES DAY 1!**

**Enjoy!**

**Xx Pjmoo**

**Amber Rose (District 5)**

After Ripple took off and started weaving through the buildings and fog we got down to business. We divided the weapons at the cornucopia to suit our own needs. Inferno, Azriel and I grab a handful of swords. Aphrodite grabs knives, spears and daggers. And Riley grabbed a bow and arrow that look pretty deadly. Although, from her raining session. I don't think she can do much damage from it. But then, when I watched her fire it through a window in a building near us, shattering the glass, I started thinking she might have tried to fool us. We all grab a backpack full f food in case something happens to our food supply or we get lost.

"Lets hunt" Inferno growls. And we set off into the fog in the direction the biggest alliance went, Michael, Allegra, Sapphire, Blair and Cassandra. As we passed the deserted version of the training centre a silver parachute fell down in front of me. A sword. Inferno grabbed at it but I hissed.

"Its mine!" I picked it up at the hilt and examined it. _Funny!_ I though. It has amber jewels incrusted in it. Like my name. And in the middle of the hilt is a pretty silver rose. Then I notice the slightly purple tint to the blade.

"Its poisoned!" I exclaim and everyone immediately backs away from it. I laugh and swing it around. "One small blow from this will kill someone… or weaken them!" I exclaim. Everyone realises where I am going with this and they look at it in awe.

"I wish I has a poison dagger…" murmurs Aphrodite.

"Maybe you'll get one?" I say hopefully. _Not really _I think. That would be bad. Very bad. If Aphrodite got her hands on something like that then there would almost be no hope for us. She's deadly. Even without poisonous weapons. As I was lost in my own thoughts a heard something creak to my left. Everyone of our heads snapped the same way. Inferno was the first to move and he started sprinting down an alleyway. I was the next to follow. The alleyway turned out to be a dead end. And at the end, trapped like rats; are Lexi and Adrian. The ones who refused to join the pack. I lurch forward at the psychopath Lexi but she launches into the air and clambers up a drain pipe. I am petrified of heights, so I turn my sword onto Adrian. He has a sword too… I swing it at him and lunge for his chest. He easily blocks my attack and turns defensive. The rest of the careers are busy trying to get hold of a scampering Lexi, meaning I'm on my own. I lunge again but Adrian blocks each of my blows, then as one lunge came close to his face he became panicked and flustered and I manages to spear him through the shoulder. He shrieked in pain and his hostage who is his little sister Ava appeared on the screen. She shrieked as a spear flew into her shoulder.

'_Adrian' _ she sobbed '_Adrian no!' _I turned back to him. Ready to end his life, when suddenly I saw what my poison was doing to him. His whole shoulder looks like it's decomposing. Turning green, blue, black and grey. Dying. My stomach flipped as I sent my sword down into his chest. His eyes rolled back and I lent down and shut them. His sister Ava let out one small gargled scream and became silent. There was a single cannon and then everything was silent. The careers all watching me.

"Well done!" Aphrodite congratulated me "First kill! That was some great fighting!" I nodd. Killing someone isn't something I really want to be congratulated for.

"What happened to Lexi?" I asked.

"Got away" Inferno informed me grimly. "Why didn't you follow her?" he asks "You were closest, you could have gotten her!" I shake my head quickly.

"I'm petrified of heights" I explain "I wouldn't have done any good. So I turned to Adrian instead." They nod and we turn back to the main street. Ready to hunt for more.

**Michael Hill (District 9)**

Our Alliance trundles through the endless maze of the deserted capitol. Now I really regret not bothering to find my way around the city. We had already broken into some deserted shops to see if there were any traces of food but it seems there is nothing. We even tried to taps for water. Nothing. Cassandra suggested we try and collect water from the fog but it would've taken way to long to get enough for all of us. So we are just walking around trying to find a forest. Hoping the game makers gave us that. I wrap my hand in Allegras and give it a slight squeeze when suddenly she bends over and throws up and food that was left in her stomach.

"Its ok" I murmur. Everyone stops and offers help but she refuses. I pat her stomach gently and urge her to move on. And she does, thank god! But she looks ravenous. We so need a forest. We trudge on quickly. We want to hit the edge of the city before nightfall. As we keep walking on I cock my ear to the west. I can hear yelling in the distance. Not too far away. I don't know whether the careers have found someone or whether there are mutts but I don't want an encounter with either of them. Then a canon fired.

"Run!" I scream. Everyone reacts at the same time as I do and start taring down the street. I see a shop and there is no visible lock on the door. I run up the steps to the entrance and give it a shove, the door opens effortlessly and we all scramble inside. I glance around. Not a shop, a house. There are couches and an old TV set. I doubt it would turn on though. We all take seats on the couches and Allegra curls up on my chest. Clutching her bow and her sheaths of arrows.

"We need a plan" she whispers. Everyone nods.

"We definitely need a forest" Blair says "Allegra you keep throwing up anything you put in your stomach. We need a bigger food source. There has to be something here". We all nod in agreement but Allegra looks rather guilty.

"Not your fault" I murmur in her ear. She gives a shaky nod. I don't think she's reassured though.

"We'll find one tomorrow" Sapphire announces with an apprehensive look at Allegra. "We can rest now. Who wants first watch?" she asks.

"I'll take it" Cassandra offers "You guys go... have fun" she laughs. Blair and Sapphire head into the next room and I hear them start talking. I lead Allegra into another room and she lays down against my chest and breaks down into tears.

"Stupid...Hormones!" she sobs and when I laugh she glares. But her gaze softens immidietly. Making me laugh more. Eventually her breathing becomes evn and she lets out a small sigh. she's asleep. I wish I could say the same for myself. I just clutch Allegra close while she sleeps.

**Ripple Jayleen (District 4)**

I guess one good thing that came from abandoning the careers is that I got all the supplies I need without having to fight to hard to get it... But now they'll be after me... which is definitly not good. As I trudge through the gloomy foggy city nothing disturbs me. Until I hear the cannon. I'm sure most of the tributes in the arena would have thought... MUTTS! But I know better... I'm about 99% sure that that was the careers doing. They were planning on going hunting when I left. I just wander who it was... As I was thinking about who it could be there was a rustle behind me. And all of a sudden I saw a swish of black curly hair. _Ailey!_ I think just as she stumbles out from behind a trash can.

"Oops!" she exclaims and I run forward and catch her before she falls flat on her face.

"Yeah" I mutter "definitly oops" when she hears me she pulls away quickly brandishing her axe. I backed up quickly and pulled my trident to the ready"

"Chill!" I exclim lowering my weapon to signall I'm not a threat.

"You with _them_!" she spits.

"No I'm not!" I almost yell back "I left the careers when I watched Anna die!What about you? Are you going solo now? Because I really need an alliance" I say. She lowers the axe and looks at me, sizing me up.

"Yeah sure" she says "But any funny buisness and your dead! What supplies to you have?"

"Lots!" I exclaim dumping my bag on the ground. "I took as many supplies as I could carry before I left" I explain. Her eyes widen when I say this

"And they let you take them?" she exclaims. I nod. "Wow..." she trails off.

"What about you?" I ask

"I got this small backpack, my axe and some wire. I can make snares" she says. I nod.

"Why an axe?" I ask. She picks it up and hurls it into a poll on the other side on the road. "I grew up with these... My dad chopped down trees for a living... I kind of picked up on how to use one" when I nod she goes on "We need to find somewhere to rest. Lets break into a building". I pick up my bags and walk down the street. When I find a store than looks comfortable I hurl my trident through the window and step inside. Ignoring the loud noise I made. Ailey hurries in after me and gives a dissaproving and suspicious glare.

"Keep it down!" she hisses

"Whatever. You go sleep. I'll take first watch." he nods and lies down on the couch while and I sit in the arm chair. All three tridents at the ready. But soon it becomes apparent that nothing is going to happen tonight. Maybe we'll get some good sleep before the action tomorrow. Although, I am very aware I'm allied with the girl who killed Alloura on instinct... would she kill me without a thought?

**Vulcan Ceeders (District 11)**

Khol, Jason and I all sit in a circle in a living room we broke into. This is possibly the worst arena that could have been thrown at us. And even though we have a bit of food from the cornucopia everyone is grim. No one can ignore the gap left by Alloura. She's dead. I never knew her, but she was home. And she died so horribly! She was only 12 for gods sake.

"What next..." Jason trails off. The usual seductive tone gone. All gone.

"No clue" Khol replies grimly. This is too much for everyone. I suddenly stand up and tell them to get some rest while I go through the supplies. We barely got anything at the cornucopia. Just a few scraps of food and a few basic weapons. I prey we have sponsors. It seems that thats the only way to get food in this arena. As I look throught the supplies I see two packets of dried fruit and three packets of beek jerky. I pull out two swords and sling them in my belt. I chuck a few rolls or wire in Jasons direction. Snares are his specialty. And I grab a belt full of knives for Khol. Then just as Khol starts to snore there is a bang outside. I grab my swords and jump into a ready stance, ready for an attack. Suddenly some sort of mutt bursts through the window in a shower of broken glass. Khol jerks awake and has knives ready in her hands in seconds. This thing is freakin huge! It looks like a... half lion half... eagle... I learnt about them in school. They called them... Griffons! Its beaked head whipped around and grabbed Jaosns leg but before it could do any damage I stabbed a sword into its side. The beast roared in pain and dropped Jason to face me. I backed up and just before it started to descend on me I watched as Khol let a knife fly from her hand and with expert accuracy it flew threw its head. The griffon drops to the ground... dead.

"Thanks" I mutter to Khol. she nods. Panting. "Can we eat thing?" I ask. She nods again and sits down next to it. she drives the knife into its heart to make sure it's dead and then starts cutting it up. I turn to a moaning Jason. His whole right leg is shredded.

"Aww Hell!" I mutter and I rip off his jacket and start shredding it for bandages. His leg is also bent at a weird angle and most likely broken so I smash a chair leg for a splint. He moans again as I wrap one of the houses carpets around his leg to staunch the bleeding. By now, my hands are soaked in his blood. Eventually, I settle for knocking him out while I bandage him up. When I'm done I examine my handiwork. Not bad! I think. Khol stands up a minute later with clean cuts of griffon meat in her hands.

"I dont know if it's eadible!" she exclaims "I can usually tell by the meat whether I can eat it or not but not this stuff!"

"It looks fine to me" I say "It'll be okay if we're starving... I hope" Khol nods and looks around at Jason who is stirring on the ground. He tries to sit up but falls back and groans. Khol dives forward to help him move onto the couch.

"Gets some rest" I mutter again. And Khol goes back to her armchair. I hope nothing else happens tonight. I actually don't know how we would fight anything else off. The only good thing that came of the attack is the possibility that the meat will be safe to eat.

**I hope you liked that chapter! I kind of typed it in a rush and this computer has no spell check so please ignore any typos! **

**so thats the end of day one! I hope you liked it! Heres the next question!**

_What did Wiress keep saying in the 75th Quarter Quell?_

**And here are the sponsor points!**

MyNerdEmpire†– 65

HaveALittleFaith0213†– 110

KatnissIsTheLove – 5

Pjmoo – 105

Nicolette May Summers – 30

MaryaBadica- 105

IceTigers – 30

Lost-Bella-365- 5

GuardianAngel1234- 70

prim4ever - 45

MockingjayAHolic – 20

CloveNeedsaRealityCheck- 50

KashiBerries – 10

S.S.N.A.P.- 85

SuzanneSuperFan – 20

FLAMING FLAMER - 5


	20. Day 2

**Hey guys! (I think because I say this at the beginning of every chapter I should go put a copyright on it… LOL!)**

**Someone mentioned that there were a few crosses at the end of there name and wanted to know whether that means the tribute will die. It was completely there by accident! Im sorry to confuse you guys!**

**I need you all to vote on the poll about who will win, I am going to knock out tributes who don't get votes! Once I need a top eight then I will use the eight people with the most votes! So if you want your tribute to win… or another tribute, then get voting!**

**It would be great if you could send me a link of a picture that you think your tribute looks like! I might then post the links on a separate chapter so we can all see what they look like! I cant use pictures though. Just links!**

**Xx Pjmoo**

**Chapter 15**

**Lexi Melodical (District 2)**

_Damn! _I think as I stir from my deep slumber. _Adrians dead! And he had all the supplies!_ This is not a good situation to be in. I am exactly the same as the day before. No food. No water. Just my weapons. I wonder how long I can last without food and water? Not long I don't think. _Where can I get supplies? _I think silently to my self. When I glance around I realise I've been sleeping on top of a building. In the roof of a skyscraper. And in the distance I can see tall tree's through the think fog. _A forest!_ There'll be food there! I jump up quickly and grab the sword I managed to get my hands on. Then it dawned on me. _How do you hunt with a sword?_. My answer. Don't. I'm not going to hunt for food. I'll hunt for people. I think almost everyone will have supplies.

I glance around quickly for people and when I see no movement I clamber down the side of the building and start moving silently through moist, dark fog. Then, it catches my eye. A glint of silver. Pointed at me. A spear. Then I see who is wielding the spear. Fornax. Fornax Velpecular. He pulls back, ready to throw and all of a sudden there is a swish and then a knife is at my neck. It's Fornax's ally. Ace. I let out a small, fake whimper and shift my head slightly so I'm facing Ace. He's 12-years-old and I really don't believe he could kill me.

"Please" I whisper. Using my acting skills to a full extent. He doesn't move. So I batter my eyelashes. And whisper in a fake-scared voice "Adrians dead. I'm alone. Please!" Ace and Fornax look at me in the eye and I seize my chance. Using my… compulsion? I guess you could call it, I look them deep in the eye and say in a steady voice "You will help me. Wont you?"

"Yes, we will" they chorus. Good. It works.

"You'll let me have your food supplies wont you?" I say sweetly.

"Anything for you Lexi" Fornax stutters. I smile

"Thanks!" I exclaim. The psychopath would be proud of me. Suddenly her smiling face appears in the sky. She doesn't seem to appear fazed by the fact that I could die, and when I do she's coming with me. I smile at her face and wave. She's really the only person I would genuinely smile for.

"Stay with us Lexi" Ace offers and I nod.

"Thankyou" and then I let my sword fly out towards Fornax. He chokes and keels over as the sword impales him through the lungs with a satisfying crunch. His girlfriend Vela appears on the screen and I watch as she dies along with Fornax. The cannon goes off the minute his heart stops beating. Ace just stares in horror as his ally dies. For a slight second I think he slips out of his trance and he starts to run. And boy is he fast! But I managed to grab hold of his longish black hair and put the trance back on him. His eyes glazed over and he, of coarse agreed to let me have all the supplies.

"We're off to find a forest…" I sing quietly to the tune of a musical we had to watch in class. The wizard of oz. Lamest movie ever and yet that song just came to me. Weird what the arena does to your brain.

**Riley Guardian (District 3)**

After Amber killed Adrian we had decided to settle down for the night. But not there. Because Lexi was surely around somewhere. And as much as I hate to admit it, she is still a major threat. No way will I get out of the arena if its just us two in the end. I quietly nibble of a dried piece I pear as I take the last watch for the night. Aphrodite had woken me about three hours ago. Now, it was time for me to wake everyone else up. As I shake everyone awake I hear groans and Inferno almost hits me with his sword when I shake him, he acted on instinct, but I'm still annoyed.

"Wake-*punch* up! -*punch*" I screamed as Azriel refused to wake up. I didn't hold back punching him either. I actually really deteste Azriel. He's honest, yes. But never gets in trouble. He talks himself out of everything. So somehow last night I ended up with his watch. I don't know why everyone agreed I'd do a better job. Everyone rose to their feet groaning. I have to say, its better than listening to Azriel, Inferno and Aphrodite. When I told Aphrodite she snores she gave me a glare that shut me up pretty quick. At least Amber sleeps with her mouth shut!

"Lets go!" I groaned. They take forever to wake up. I grab my bow and arrows and start walking down the street. Everyone follows and soon Inferno takes the lead. Brandishing his sword with spears strapped off his backpack. We'd decided to always carry a load of food with us in case something happened to our supply.

"What now?" Aphrodite asks flicking her platinum blonde ringlets out of her eyes and pursing her full pink lips. I catch a glimpse of Infernos lust filled gaze as he looks at her. She winks and spins around causing her blonde ringlets to bobble. I stifle a giggle. She shoots a smile at me that clearly says 'lets-have-some-fun-shall-we?'. We burst out laughing. He subtly nods her head at Azriel and then winks. She wants me to flirt with a guy who I hate who is 2 years older than me… why not! I walk up to him and push my red wavy locks out of my face and batter my eyelashes. He immediately turns his attention to me and smiles. Then I wink and give him a flirtatious wave and walk over to Aphrodite and Amber who are having fits of laughter.

"You go girl!" Aphrodite high fives me. I laugh along with them. We look at the boys again who are staring at us mouths open which jus sends us into harder fits of laughter. Suddenly my unharmed brother appears in the sky.

"Mason!" I exclaim!

"Hey sis!" my 13-year-old brother replies. "How it going?" he asks casually. I give a bitter laugh

"Oh you know… the usual!" we laugh. Its weird, laughing in the hunger games.

"I see your having fun" he says, choking on a laugh.

"yeah well… it not like you don't do it at all" I tease. He pokes his tongue out.

"Goodluck lil'sis!" he exclaims quickly "Stay strong"

"I promise" I reply as he disappears from the screen.

"Cute brother!" Aphrodite exclaims.

"Hands off!" I laugh.

"Whatever" she mumbles. We get moving and by now the boys seem to have recovered from our attack. By now its about mid day and suddenly a face appears in the sky and its not someone I know. But I know whose captive it is. Lexi's. I then realise that everyone can see it when a captive is in the sky, not just us. The psychopath smiles an evil grin that makes me shiver then all of a sudden a cannon goes off. Six people dead and I have no doubt that that kill was Lexi's. Then we see who died. Vela, Fornax's hostage appeared in the sky and a sword impaled her through the lung. She choked, let out one huff of air and collapsed. Dead.

"Lets move!" amber shouts and we run in the direction we heard the cannon. Only to be stopped in our tracks.

"Mutts!" Aphrodite hisses. I jump up and string my bow and arrow. Aiming around and all of a sudden I see humongous dogs running at us. Teeth snapping and snarling. There are six. Almost one each Inferno is brandishing his sword and Amber has just drawn her poison sword. Aphrodite has her hands full of knives and I whipped my head around just in time to see Azriel sneaking off around the corner. Abandoning us. _Traitor!_ Then I notice he has no weapons. Weird. All of a sudden all the air in my lungs is knocked out of me by one of the doogs flying at me. _Ouch! That's going to bruise!_ I thought before stabbing the mutt with one of my arrows. It fell limply on top of me and boy is it heavy! I struggled around for a minute before something lifted the mutt off me. Inferno.

"Thanks" I mutter.

"Welcome… you killed it" he says. Looking slightly surprised.

"No Sit Sherlock!" I exclaim "Do you seriously doubt my badass-ness?" I tease. He laughs.

"You couldn't even lift the thing off you" he jokes "Why would I believe you killed it?" I shrug.

"Where's Azriel?" I ask. "I saw him run of when he didn't have a weapon? Why didn't he have a weapon?" I demand. Inferno shrugs and I walk over to help Aphrodite and Amber up who have suffered minor scratches. Then all of a sudden I watched as Azriel scrambled into sight with a deep gash above his eye, blood pouring into his face.

"Azriel!" I screeched. When I got close I punched his a hard as I could in the gut. He grunted and gave me a murderous but questioning look.

"_That_ was for leaving us!" I exclaim.

"Sorr-y!" he says arrogantly "I chased after Khol! She got me good with her knife though…" he trails off.

"Khol?" Amber butts it

"Yes so shut up and listen!" Azriel replies. "As the mutts moved forward towards you I noticed Khol sneaking around a corner. So I three my weapons at a mutt and snuck around to follow Khol… she threw a knife at me though and got me good… that's when I lost her" he explained. I tutted.

"Any clue where she went. If you do, that could lead us to Jason and Vulcan" Aphrodite questions.

"She headed east" Azriel answers "But as I said, I was injured and couldn't see after that. I could be wrong or she could've just been trying to send us on a wild goose chase" I nod.

"I think we head in that direction" I say. Brain whirring "Don't you think its possible that she would expect us to expect her to lead us on? So why not go the easiest way, the one we would never expect" I say, deep in thought.

"Whatever!" Exclaims Inferno "We'll head that way. But lets do it tomorrow. We can tend to any injuries and stock up supplies. For today… let nature take its cause…" he added with a chuckle. I shivered.

"Tomorrow" we agree.

**Khol Hood (District 12)**

As those vial mutts descended on the careers I saw my chance. I skidded into the cornucopia and grabbed a small medical kit and filled a small backpack with food and bottles of water and iodine. The careers seem busy enough looking after themselves to notice. As I pull out my deadliest knife I make a run around a corner, the only time when its possible for someone to see me. I dive around the corner and run, but stumble when something catches my leg. Azriel Merlo

"Let…. GO!" I grunt giving him a good kick in the gut and throwing a knife at his face. It was an awkward shot and misses almost completely, but gave him a pretty nice cut. Just enough for me to shake him off. I grab the kit and the backpack and run east, to where Vulcan is trying to keep Jason conscious. His leg is ripped to shreds and he hasn't received anything from sponsors yet to help him. So I decided to raid the careers camp. Just my luck that they would be attacked by mutts just that second. I give the door to a particularly dark building a kick and I hear Vulcan call

"Khol?"

"Yep!" I yell back "I got it" and then I burst into the living room where Jason is sweating from his fever. Vulcan is holding a rag to his head. I grab the bandages and disinfectants from the medical kit and start cleaning his leg, trying not to throw up. When I gag Vulcan's hands replace mine and I go and try to recover. I do not have a very strong stomach obviously. A minute later Vulcan joins me.

"He's asleep now. He'll be okay" He says.

"Good" I reply. And I touch my black eye. "Ouch!" I exclaim

"What happened?" Vulcan asks. Concerned.

"Azriel caught me. But I got him with a knife above the eye. He's not dead though" I explain the whole story to him. When I'm done a silver parachute falls at Vulcans feet

"Its yours" I say. He picks it up. A large backpack. We walk back inside to Jason and sit down and open the pack. Inside there's three packets of dried fruit, a packet of beef jerky and three daggers. Vulcan chucks one at me. I give him a questioning look

"You lost one to Azriel" he explains, almost grimly.

"Thanks" I mutter "Can you do first shift? I need sleep"

"On it?" he replies and I go and lie on the couch clutching the dagger Vulcan gave me.

**Blair Whitley (District 10)**

Today there has only been one death. Which means the gamemakers are bound to interfere soon. This is what would be called "slow moving" in the capitol. I clutch my new found love Sapphire to my chest and glance around. Michael and Allegra are whispering when suddenly Allegra jumps and squeals. We all jump up and grab our weapons. Thinking she's seen an attack. But her hands and eyes fall to her stomach.

"it… moved!" she whispers.

"Awww!" Sapphire coos "Can I feel?" I laugh as she puts her hands on Allegra's swelling stomach. She squeals when she feels the baby kick. Soon we're all in fits of laughter. Michael seems to be swelling with pride and admiration. That kid has already got us all wrapped around its little fingers.

"Soo…. Do think there will be a game maker intervention soon" Cassandra asks the unspoken question.

"Definitely" I reply "Only six people dead by the end of the second day, not enough for them. Everyone nods in agreement.

"How long" Cassandra whispers.

"Tomorrow…" I trail off "The next day… the one after that? Who knows? It's the hunger games we're talking about." Sapphire gets up and drags me into sitting position.

"We'll take first watch" she says and pulls me outside. When we are sitting together on the steps she looks at me.

"we need to leave" she says "I cannot kill these people!"

"I agree" I say. She looks at me, surprised.

"I thought you'd want to stay!" she exclaims "Your such great friends with Michael!"

"Yeah" I say "But I'd do anything for you" she smiles, showing all her teeth. I lean down and kiss her. "Lets leave tonight" I say "When there not expecting it. When there asleep" she nods and sneaks inside to grab weapons and food. Of course, we wouldn't take everything. Even though we're quitting the alliance it doesn't mean we want to leave them hopeless. I slip inside and catch Sapphire hovering over Allegra.

"I'll miss her" Sapphire sobs quietly. I hug her close.

"She'll be fine" I comfort her "She's tough!" Sapphire gives a shaky laugh and follows me outside.

"I'll race you!" she exclaims dumping all the bags on me and running any in a teasing way. "You'll NEVER catch me" she yells over her back. I chase after her and we're soon in fits of laughter. Probably from tickling each other.

**I hope you liked this chapter! I suggest the person who created Jason sends him something that will help heal his wounds, he pretty messed up! Everything is becoming more expensive so its all 20 points more now! So keep reviewing!**

**Here is the next question**

_What is Prim's goats name?_

**And here is the sponsor points!**

MyNerdEmpire– 65

HaveALittleFaith0213– 120

KatnissIsTheLove – 5

Pjmoo – 105

Nicolette May Summers – 30

MaryaBadica- 55

IceTigers – 44

Lost-Bella-365- 5

GuardianAngel1234- 70

prim4ever - 55

MockingjayAHolic – 20

CloveNeedsaRealityCheck- 60

KashiBerries – 10

S.S.N.A.P.- 50

SuzanneSuperFan – 30

FLAMING FLAMER – 5

Hunger Games8 - 20

FF_2523101_ Student Name Page 5 of 5


	21. Day 3 Thats Why It Hurts

**Hey! Sorry for not updating in AGES! Dad banned the computer! LOLZ!**

**5 POV's in 1 chappy? WOW! Lol! Please vote on the poll! **

**Xx Fi**

**Chapter 16**

**Day Three**

**Jason Moore (District 12)**

Stupid stupid STUPID Mutt! It's shredded my leg! I cant walk. I can barely even move! Stupid Mutt. Stupid Gamemakers.

"STUPID HUNGER GAMES!" I yell. Vulcan and Khol had been talking, but now there staring at me like I'm insane. Maybe I am.

"Jason?" Khol asks tentatively. "Are you… Okay?"

"No! Of course I'm not!" I scream. "My leg is shredded and now I'm CERTAIN I cant survive without SERIOUS medical attention soon!" I finished panting. Vulcan got up and walked off saying something about finding some more food. Khol moved towards me slowly.

"You know… that girl whose your hostage… Kate? Isn't it? Well I doubt she would be impressed by the attitude your showing now. I'm pretty sure, by the way you talk about her, you _love_ her. And I know she _loves _you. So please drop this attitude and fight. We may be from the most disadvantaged district, but I'm sure you have some sponsors. Even if its only little. And _please _don't forget that I raided the careers supplies yesterday to save you so stop moping!" I could see her getting angry as she said the last bit. She turned her back on me and pouted.

"Aww come on Khol!" I whin. She huffs.

"Not good enough" she replies. I stifle a laugh.

"Sorry?"

"Keep going…" she trails off.

"Sorry for being such a selfish jerk and sorry for dragging you and the V man down! Is that better?" I exclaim, exasperated.

"Much!" Khol exclaims giving me a careful hug, just before a dainty knife lands before her from a silver parachute. She frowns.

"REAL TACTFUL!" she screams "JASON IS ALL UPSET BECAUSE HE THINKS HE HAS NO SPONSORS AND NOW YOUR RUBBING IT IN HIS FACE BY SENDING ME A KNIFE WHEN I ALREADY HAVE MORE THAN ENOUGH! UNBELEIVABLE!" She pants and storms over to the couch where she sits with her arms crossed.

"Its okay Khol" I start then she interrupts me

"It is NOT okay. You need some sort of life saving medicine soon. I am watching you heat up now! YOU NEED MEDICINE!"

**Nica Hastings (District 6)**

I was having a sweet dream about Corin and I after I won the hunger games when I was jolted awake by Cassandra.

"Blair and Sapphire are gone!" she hisses. And then suddenly her knife was at my neck. "Which means war" then I felt the knife press deeper. I had never known this Cassandra. The sweet, little thirteen-year-old girl was gone now. I grabbed an arrow and shoved it into her arm that held the knife and pushed her off me. She shrieked in pain but back off slightly.

"Stay away Cassandra" I warned. And then I saw Michael and Allegra. Both holding loaded bows. I picked my own up and loaded it. Fully aware of how Allegra's arrow was aimed at my heart. I aimed my back. But this time, I pointed at her stomach. Allegra and Michael both growled simultaneously at this. During there distraction I fired an arrow at Michael but before it could hit the target there was a little thud as the arrow hit the wound on Cassandra's that I had made earlier. Right through the same wound. She howled in pain but I didn't run to comfort her. I fired another arrow into her head and then I jumped out the window and ran as far as I could north without tiring. As soon as I stopped for breath there was a cannon and I knew it was Cassandra even before her best friend Meagan died on screen. An arrow through the heart. Michael or Allegra must've put her out of her misery. I bet it was Michael. He wouldn't have let Allegra do it. Now I'm on my own. With no supplies except my bow and a sheath of arrows. Suddenly there was a shattering of glass on my left, and instinct took over. I launched myself up a lamp pole. I crouched on top of the light and watched as the career alliance emerged from the building. They were all brandishing weapons and the slightly green tint on Ambers sword indicated it was poisoned. _Sweet!_ When I kill her I can take it! Azriel had taken a serious cut above they eye. I wonder who it was?

"Where is she?" Aphrodite hissed lifting a spear in the air. Suddenly, a silver parachute floated down to Inferno's feet. A poisoned spear. Fabulous. Now he can throw poison at me. I'll kill him first then.

"Sweet!" Inferno exclaims. And I accidently let out a small chuckle when Aphrodite looked at her normal spear. Thankfully, they didn't hear.

"Jealous much Aphrodite?" Inferno questioned

"As if Brainless!" She puffed her chest out before looking up. Spotting me on the lamppost. "There she is!" she exclaims

"Damn… I guess you got me Blondie!" I laugh back.

"What? Is that the best you got?" she huffed back.

"Nope!" I reply. "Tell me Aphrodite, how do you drown a blonde?"

"Tell me" she purred back.

"Tell her to catch a deep sea fish!" I reply with a smile. Aphrodite pouted and hissed. Yay! She hadn't heard it before! Inferno, Azriel, Amber and Riley cracked up laughing at her reaction and Inferno even cracked a smile.

"Let me at her!" Aphrodite shrieked all of a suddenly charging at the pole before flinging herself up it. I laughed as she slid to the bottom before firing a arrow so it narrowly missed her head. She squealed and ducked. Much to my amusement. Azriel had his back to me and was laughing, so I took the opportunity… and the arrow flew from my hand and struck Azriel right through the shoulder blades. He choked and slowly keeled over. I stared at the screen as Azriel's friend Cal murmured his goodbyes and died the same death as Azriel. Arrow between the shoulder blades. As soon as Cal's scream echoed through the arena I instantly regretted it. I've pretty much killed four people in an hour. Two from the arena who had people depending on them. Riley recovered first and launched herself up the pole and began climbing. She's obviously so made she cant think. Before she started climbing, she dropped her bow and arrows. Which she could have shot me with easily. Riley was only a few feet from me now and weaponless. We are about eight metres up. So I slid down a bit and stood as hard as I can on her foot. She screamed and stupidly let go. Luckily, she kind of fell on a dead Azriel whose body they cant take away until we move. Amber and Aphrodite went to her but it was obvious from here she had a broken arm. Easily fixed with capitol medicine, but rendering it impossible for her to fire her bow. Aphrodite and Amber looked lost.

"Its broken guys! I can tell from here!" I yell down. Before launching myself off my perch onto a building that was only about two metres away. I had to scramble around a bit and I came close to falling but I managed to get on top of the building. Amber, Inferno, Aphrodite and Riley were glaring at me with pure hatrid in their eyes. I waved and then disappeared from view. I know that Amber wont follow me, she has a fear of heights. And Riley cant with a broken arm. Now I'm only worried about Inferno and Aphrodite. Will they follow me. Answer: almost definitely.

**Allegra Brooks (District 9)**

When we woke up this morning, Sapphire and Blair were gone. Meaning our alliance was doomed. Cassandra stirred and noticed the absence immediately before jumping over to Nica. Se woke Nica up but saw Michael and I draw our bows and shake our heads. She understood that It would be better to kill her. We already saw how easily she left Ailey and Messigh, she would turn on us. But it was to late. Nica was awake. Cassandra pressed the knife to her throat and before I could fire my bow into Nica's heart Nica had stabbed Cassandra with the shaft of one of her arrows. She screamed In pain and I aimed my arrow at Nica, showing her how easily I could kill her now. Suddenly, everything was chaos. Nica fired an arrow at Michael and I screamed, but Cassandra instead flung herself in front of the arrow, taking it in her injured arm. She howled in pain again as Nica fired an arrow into her head and took off. Michael grabbed me as I tried to run after her

"Stop!" he warned gently, but firmly. "Don't do anything you'll regret" I nodded and bent down to help Cassandra. She was whimpering in pain and I knew she would die any second.

"I…told…You…" she heaved "I…promised…I'd…die…for…you"

"Thankyou Cassandra" Michael whispered to her. Comforting her.

"You win… for me…" she panted. And then she ripped the arrow out of her arm and plunged it through her heart, silencing it. The cannon fired seconds later and I burst into tears again.

"Shhh" Michael kept whispering in my hair. "We'll get through this. We can" He seemed to be assuring himself as well.

"What about Blair and Sapphire?" I sobbed

"They left on there own accord Al" he told me "We got close to them, they didn't want to kill us. Which is a good thing. I actually hope I don't see them again. I would never be able to kill them, unless it was for you." I nodded and wiped away the small tears in his eyes.

"It'll be okay" I told myself. Trying to make myself feel better. "It'll be okay"

**Sapphire Collins (District 10)**

I cant believe that Blair actually agreed to leave. He and Michael were so close. Like me and Al. Last night was actually the most fun I've ever had, even if it is the hunger games. We woke up laughing and cracking jokes about last night when suddenly a canon fired. And then about five minutes later, another.

"Who?" I breathed. Blair actually looked shocked. Suddenly Cassandra's hostage Meagan died with an arrow through her heart. That must mean Nica, Michael or Allegra killed her. Then Azriels friend Cal died by another arrow.

"Cassandra and Azriel?" Blair asked while I pieced it together

"You don't think…. That Allegra, Michael, Cassandra and Nica were in a fight with the careers do you?" I asked in a panic "It was so close together…"

"If they did then its still going on" Blair answered. "No way would the careers leave such great opponents alive.

"I hope there okay!" I exclaim "Imagine if Allegra and the baby died… it would kill Michael. She technically shouldn't even have a hostage. The baby is hers…"

"They have to die for us to live" Blair said carefully. Wiping away any tears that escaped my eyes.

"I know… that's why it hurts"

**Ace Howe (District 5)**

I feel as if I'm in a trance. I cant break out of it. I cant make my body do what it wants to do; run away from Lexi. She's a monster. A mutt. Everything bad in the world. She's made me… a slave. And I am unable to break away. We have been walking all night. She lets me sleep in the day. She tells me we are adopting some sort of 'nocturnal' attitude… It makes me tired. We had been walking south for about 10 hours through the fog when suddenly Lexi let out a shriek that made my blood curdle. We'd hit a wall.

"It's not here! There's no forest!" the insane girl screamed. "It's meant to be here!" in her moment of fury something slipped and the control she held over my body disappeared. I was the pack horse. So I ran. With all the supplies. And then I used my best talent. Hiding. There was a wall around the arena. And when you touch it, it burns your hand. If you ran into it you would be fried. So I crept in the shadows on the edge of the wall as I heard Lexi shriek in frustration and fury. She'll never find me.

**I hope you enjoyed it! A minute silence for Cassandra Lupien and Azriel Merlo. Peace dudes!**

**PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL!**

**Oh and you know the little grey balloon underneath this message… it has "review" written on it? See it? Please click it and leaved a little message lol!**

**Here is the next question!**

_What name did Katniss paint the name of on the training dummy she hung in the 75__th__ Quarter Quell?_

**Sponsor Points:**

MyNerdEmpire– 65

HaveALittleFaith0213– 70

KatnissIsTheLove – 5

Pjmoo – 110

Nicolette May Summers – 30

MaryaBadica-Ivashkov - 60

IceTigers – 44

Lost-Bella-365- 5

GuardianAngel1234- 80

prim4ever - 60

MockingjayAHolic – 20

CloveNeedsaRealityCheck- 70

KashiBerries – 10

The Pellet With The Poison- 60

SuzanneSuperFan – 40

FLAMING FLAMER – 5

Hunger Games8 - 15

**And…. A death count…. R.I.P**

Alloura Etchevery – Killed By Ailey Dingell

Ejiol Pattye - Killed By Aphrodite Amor

Messigh Draper - Killed By Inferno Bosconovitch

Jaden Chase - Killed By Lexi Melodical

Adrian Main – Amber Rose

Fornax Velpecular – Lexi Melodical

Azriel Merlo – Nica Hastings

Cassandra Lupien – Nica Hastings

**Sooooo….. Lexi and Nica are tying for most kills….**

**REVIEW!**

**Xx Fi**


	22. Dat 4 Part 1

**Hey! I'm going away soon so im sorry if I don't update! Ill try and post a couple of chapters 2day! (If I can! LOL!)**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

**Xx Fi**

**Day Four**

**Inferno Bosconovitch (District 1)**

I was furious when Nica escaped. Not only did she mock us in front of the whole capitol, she injured Riley and escaped! Riley got her arm braced and in a sling but since her arm is broken, she cant use her main offensive weapon. Her Bow and Arrow. For this, I am somewhat glad. Being able to use a bow and arrow means its easy to pick people off from a distance often no even getting your hands dirty. At the moment, I'm conflicted as to whether just get rid of her now. I know it would mean the end of the career alliance but… I think it'll be worth it. I was just about to run Riley through with my sword when I hear the voice of Cluadius Templesmith boom through the arena.

"_Tributes of the 100__th__ Quarter Quell! Everyone of you are lost in the arena. Come to the cornucopia for directions"_ his voice cut of.

"Vague much?" I say out loud.

"He means a map or something dummy!" Aphrodite hisses. The she gives a small nod in Riley's direction and slowly brings her finger across her throat. In the same second she dives forward and beheads her. Riley doesn't even have time to scream before the cannon fires. Her little brother Mason appears on screen and is decapitated exactly like Riley. I will never forget that look of horror on his face though. Amber looks at us in horror and backs away. Brandishing her sword. Aphrodite and I move on her but she turns on her feet and breaks into a run. Damn! She's fast.

"Leave her!" Barks Aphrodite. I stop, letting Amber run into the fog.

"Why!" I demand.

"Because we need that map!" She replies boldly. She's right. We are dangerously low on supplies. And I have a feeling that map would show us to food. All of a sudden there is a little movement from behind a building. Aphrodite puts her finger to her lips and motions for me to be quiet. She round the building and see little Ace Howe crouching in the shadows. I have to admit, he's pretty good at hiding.

"Aphrodite" I muse with a small chuckle. "I wonder… who it could be" she chuckles along with me as we move forward towards Ace's hiding spot.

"Is it Jack of Spades?" she asks. Referring to playing cards.

"Or a Queen of hearts?" I play along.

"Or even a Kind Of Clubs?" she purrs. Then I dive on Ace's figure and pin him to the ground. He whimpers and shuts his eyes.

"No. It's an Ace" I hiss through my teeth. His previously scrunched up eyes opened in a devastating look of fear leaked into his eyes.

"P-P-P-Please!" he whimpered.

"Sorry" I replied. "Lets give the audience a show" I said before motioning for Aphrodite to chuck me a knife. She selected two. One extremely sharp. The other blunt. I grabbed the blunt one and started to hack off his fingers one by one. He screamed in pain. Aphrodite didn't want to miss the fun so she grabbed his arms and started breaking them In multiple places. Once I was done with his finger's I grabbed the sharp knife and started making clean cuts up his arms until I reached his neck. I stopped, not wanting to kill him yet.

"Just do it!" Ace shrieked. I kind of feel bad. But not really. He's only 12 though. Aphrodite walked around and started hacking of chunks of his longish black hair. I then put the tip of my knife to the temple of his head and drove the knife in. The cannon fired and he died. His hostage, the little boy Sam, died exactly the same way and suffered the same painful agony Ace did. I stood up and brushed of.

"Nice work!" Aphrodite exclaimed hi fiving my hand.

"You to" I replied. I can almost hear the approval of the capitol form here.

"Let's get to the cornucopia quickly!" Aphrodite yelled over her shoulder as she started jogging.

**Vulcan Ceeders (District 11)**

This morning, Jason suddenly took a turn for the worse. He completely blacked out into unconsciousness and hasn't woken up since. Khol explained that when she was helping the healer in district 12 a unconscious man had been brought in by his hysterical wife and the healer had said he was in a coma. That man never woke up. Khol announced that this guy looked exactly how Jason looks now.

"What do we do?" Khol whispers. "He needs water and food. He cant get that in a coma. We would be better to kill him… but I don't want to. Imagine if I won, going back to face his family." She was silently crying now. Then suddenly Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed around the arena

"_Tributes of the 100__th__ Quarter Quell! Everyone of you are lost in the arena. Come to the cornucopia for directions" _he finished then cut off.

"Is it worth it?" I asked Khol.

"I don't know" she whispers back. "It would mean we would be able to find out way around and know where all the food and supplies are all the time. But I bet that all the career's will be there. And it means risking our lives."

"I don't want to go. I'm not risking it" I told her. I reached over to check Jason's pulse on his neck but couldn't find it. "Khol?" I whispered. She sensed what I was saying when suddenly a cannon went off. And it wasn't Jasons. Khol ran to the window and walked back quickly

"Riley" she explained while frantically checking Jason's pulse in his wrist at the same time. "I got it!" She exclaimed "But it's weak and uneven!" then another cannon went off. This time I raced to the window.

"Ace!" I said frantically as Khol started searching for a pulse again. "It wasn't pretty" I continued. Then suddenly Khol sat back.

"It's gone" she whispered as Jason's cannon fired.

"Lets move" I replied grimly grabbing all our packs and towing a teary Khol outside. "We need to move so they can pick him up. Let's find a new place to stay" She grabbed a bag of my back and walked a few metres behind me. Normally, I would've been worried about her attacking me but in the state she's in now, I doubt it.

**Blair Whitley (District 10)**

Sapphire and I laying inside an abandoned house talking about home when Claudius announced the feast.

"Let's go!" Sapphire bounced immediately.

"Why?" I asked uncertainly.

"Because, whatever directions they are giving us could be the vital thing to winning the games! Or it could be something about our hostages. I'll do anything for Dakota and Diego and I know you'll do anything for Lea and Sara. Please!" she turned on the puppy dog eyes and I couldn't resist.

"So unfair" I mumble before kissing her. She smiled triumphantly. Then a cannon went off. She sat down with me again and we started to plan but were interrupted by another two cannons. Three people dead. Six including the hostages. Saph shivered and I started rubbing circles in her back

"It'll be fine" I comfort her.

"Let go now!" she says. So we get up and grab a pack each before sprinting down the road towards the cornucopia. We were about 10 minutes away when I grabbed Saph and threw her into an ally way and diving in behind her. We hid in the shadows and watched as Lexi ran passed. I do _not_ want to mess with that girl. She gives me the creeps. I hug Saph close before pulling her up with me and slowly edging out of our hiding spot. Lexi is nowhere to be seen so we sprint full throttle until we can just glimpse the cornucopia.

"I'll go in and get out. You wait here" I tell Sapphire. Even thought it's unlikely she'll listen.

"Okay" she surprises me. "But… If I see your in trouble I'm not staying here."

"Fine" I reply grabbing a length of rope and tying it into a lasso before grabbing a few knives. I give her a peck on the lips.

"I love you" I tell me sincerely.

"I love you to Blair" she replies, stroking my face sending shivers down my spine. "Always". And then I brace myself to run as the table emerges from the ground. 

**Sorry it was a shorty! I am going to write a HUGE feast! I suggest you all sponsor tributes for it. It's going to get bloody! Please have a minute Silence for Ace Howe, Jason Moore and Riley Guardian. You were great characters to write about. I'm sorry I killed you. ( Not funny but.. LOL!)**

**Next question!**

_How did Finnick win his Games? (not the 75__th__ Quarter Quell!)_

**And sponsor points!**

MyNerdEmpire– 65

HaveALittleFaith0213– 70

KatnissIsTheLove – 5

Pjmoo – 115

Nicolette May Summers – 30

MaryaBadica-Ivashkov - 70

IceTigers – 44

Lost-Bella-365- 5

GuardianAngel1234- 90

prim4ever - 65

MockingjayAHolic – 20

CloveNeedsaRealityCheck- 80

KashiBerries – 10

The Pellet With The Poison- 70

SuzanneSuperFan – 40

FLAMING FLAMER – 5

Hunger Games8 - 15

**And now a death toll… : (**

Alloura Etchevery – Killed By Ailey Dingell

Ejiol Pattye - Killed By Aphrodite Amor

Messigh Draper - Killed By Inferno Bosconovitch

Jaden Chase - Killed By Lexi Melodical

Adrian Main – Amber Rose

Fornax Velpecular – Lexi Melodical

Azriel Merlo – Nica Hastings

Cassandra Lupien – Nica Hastings

Jason Moore – Mutt (But Vulcan and Khol failed 2 save him!)

Ace Howe – Aphrodite Amor and Inferno Bosconovitch

Riley Guardian – Aphrodite Amor

**Soo… Aphrodite has made the most kils… Three! Maybe she is more evil then we thought… (raises eyebrow)**

FF_2523101_ Student Name Page 5 of 5


	23. Day 4 The Feast

**Hey! I'm leaving tomorrow to go on holidays! I'm going to Rottnest Island in Western Australia and I HAVE NO INTERNET! I I cant update! So I am going to try and post two chapters 2day to make up for it! If I don't… im sorry! (Search up Rottnest Island! It's beautiful!)**

**Soo….. top eight in this chapter! **

**Xx Fi**

**The Feast**

**Day 4**

**Ripple Jayleen**

Ailey and I decided that the feast would be a make or break. We were in desperate need of food and whatever they meant about giving directions could seriously help us. But I was also going to use this as an excuse to break the alliance. No doubt we would have a top 8 by the end of today. And I intend to be one of them. As Ailey and I crouched behind an old rubbish bin Blair leaped out from his hiding spot a couple of metres away from us. He charged to the table that had just emerged from the ground. I jumped up and ran after him motioning to Ailey to go to the spot where Sapphire was hiding no doubt. I saw from the corner of my eye Ailey trying to sneak up on Sapphire but tripping and falling. Her clumsiness was always going to be her downfall in the games. I saw Sapphire lunge for her but Ailey made a deep, messy cut on her leg making her stumble and fall. Blair is no sprinter, but I am. And I was gaining on him fast. I grabbed on of my three tridents and launched it through the air, it wasn't a great shot so it hit him in the leg, knocking him to the ground screaming in pain.

"Gotcha!" I say. Pinning him and straddling him. I turn to see Sapphires outraged face as she tries to get off the ground to run and help him.

"Saph!" Blair yells "Leave me! Run! I love you!" he yells.

"Shut up so I can kill you" I tell him. "Maybe it makes more mess is you slit a throat while there talking though" I say. "I promise I'll try. Even make it quick. And trust me, I'm true to my word" so I grabbed my knife and With one last scream from Sapphires direction I shoved the knife deep into his throat. His last scream came out gargled an wet and he slumped backwards, dead. The cannon went of and his twin sisters met the same fate. Sapphire screamed one of the loudest screams I've heard before. Then another cannon went off. Sapphires. And then another's. Ailey's. When I turned around to see what had killed her. I stopped in fear. Aphrodite and Inferno clutching spears and swords. Inferno's dripping with Ailey and Sapphires blood.

"Hey guys!" I yell, and give them a fake cheery smile before launching at the table, snatching the map with 'Ripple Jayleen' written on it and charging the other direction. Aphrodite and Inferno obviously decided I wasn't worth because when I turned around they were both facing off against a very scared looking Khol and a determined looking Vulcan. Vulcan. I gave him one last pained look. I cannot believe myself. Falling for a guy I can _never_ have. I grimaced and looked away, he pain becoming to much. While they were fighting I noticed Allegra and Michael full on sprint Into the action. Allegra covering Michael as he ran faster than I've ever seen anyone run that fast! They were in and out before I could blink.

"Geese" I hissed under my breath as Nica appeared in front of me with her bow loaded.

"Hey Ripple, haven't see you around lately" she says casually. As it we'd met on a Sunday afternoon. "Now hand over the map" she scowls. Then I noticed Allegra and Michael behind her. Both of them had an enraged look about them and both of there bows were trained on Nica.

"Uhhh… Nica. I don't think I'll give it to you" I reply. She scoffs.

"You don't have much of a choice. I have a arrow aimed at your heart"

"Yeah. And you have two aimed at you head" I smirk. Just as she whips around to face Allegra and Michael they both release there bows in perfect sync and they hit Nica in the chest with a dull 'thud'. The cannon followed seconds later.

"Thanks" I mutter to them. "I guess you want to kill me now don't you…" I say lamely. I know they will beat me if I try to fight. Why bother.

"Nah" Allegra replied casually rubbing her bloating stomach. "We held a grudge against Nica. You can run" when she says this I'm shocked. I mean, I knew they were nice people but to let me go in the middle of the hunger games? Not that nice.

"Wow…. Geese… Thanks!" I reply sprinting off. I stopped around the corner and opened up the map…

**Amber Rose (District 5)**

Blair, Sapphire, Ailey and Nica are all dead. They are probably the biggest competition gone. Ailey never really scared me. I knew I could kill her if I had to but… they rest were terrifying! Not long after I watched Allegra, Michael and Ripple take off clutching a map each, I decided to make a break for it. Vulcan and Khol were still madly trying to shake off Aphrodite and Inferno and I know the minute I emerge in will potentially save those two's lives. Inferno will have a passionate hatred for me after I escaped. I saw what he did to the poor Ace boy by watching his hostage die. I heard the screams and pleas for mercy. Inferno must've been furious. I force myself to run and my legs start whirring as I run for the table. I grab my map and I'm off, but not before I'm confronted by definitely the most terrifying tribute of all. Lexi. She seems to have acquired a sword since the last time I saw her and a new glare to match. Last time I saw her was when she climbed up the building out of my reach. Nothing would've made me follow her up there.

I clutched my poisoned sword tightly and lunged at her, releasing a feral growl from my throat. Lexi blocked my attack and from then on I lost track of things. Parry, Feint, lunch, feint, lunge, parry. It went on for what seemed like hours. All I needed was to make a small cut in her skin to allow the poison to enter. After the longest fight I could imagine I decided to play dirty. I ducked under one of her lunges and swung my foot around and knocked her legs out front under her. Sadly, it didn't go as planned but she stumbled a bit, giving me the give to quickly lash out make a messy cut down her leg.

"You bitch!" Lexi shrieked in pain. Poison making her eyes roll back into her head.

"Sorry!" I reply before running off on in the other direction of the fight, the map still somehow intact clutched in my hands. As I open it slowly, my insides wriggle in anticipation. What will it be?

**(A/N: I am going to write this here since most people don't read author notes… I know I don't! LOL! After this chapter you have one more chapter left before sponsor points are over. I suggest that you use up ALL of your points. On things you think your tribute may need and what they might not. Because it's top eight now. Game on!")**

**Khol Hood (District 12)**

After Lexi's cannon went off everything seemed to go quiet. Inferno and Aphrodite had grabbed there maps and run for it. Ripple, Allegra, Michael and Amber were somewhere in the arena. God knows where and Vulcan and I decided then to end the alliance so it wouldn't turn violent later on between us. I was glad for it to go this way. Only after he had retrieved his weapons and taken off clutching his map did I realise its top eight! Aphrodite, Inferno, Ripple, Amber, Michael, Allegra, Vulcan and Me! Now the whole of district 12 will be rooting for me. We barely ever have someone from out district past the bloodbath. Let alone a 12-year-old like me. I gathered up a few dropped knives and added them to my own stash, while pulling out the dagger Vulcan gave me. For some reason, this dagger holds some sort of… safe feeling. Like I'll be okay. After I pulled my knife out I walked over to the table. The only maps still here belonged to Nica, Lexi, Blair, Sapphire and Ailey. I grabbed the one marked 'Khol Hood' and slowly opened it up. The old, bloodied paper folded open and I was instantly confused._ A map of the capitol?_ I thought. And then, I looked around. Then back at the map again. Putting the pieced together. _A capitol arena._ I thought _I cant believe I never saw it before! I bet some people put it together!_ And then. In the top left corner, I saw it. A small picture of Dawn. Underneath the words

'_Come and Save me!_' It said. I can save Dawn from meeting the save sad fate as me. No doubt it means trouble for me, but… I guess there isn't a hunger games without risk? Right?

**Allegra Brooks (District 9)**

The whole feast was a mess. Lexi and Nica totally deserved to die. I never knew Ailey. But Blair and Sapphire. Now that just threw a wrench in my gut. Sobbing quitly into Michaels shoulder I whispered

"Let's see what's on these maps we went to so much trouble to get!" Michael gives me a wry smile

"Lets" he agrees. Grabbing his and handing me mine.

"One" I say

"Two" he replies

"Three!" I finish unfolding my map. I let out a shocked breath when I see Jesse's smiling face in the bottom right hand corner. With the words

"_Come save me!" _On the bottom. I suck in a shocked breath and Michael is clutching onto his like a lifeline.

"Lets see yours…" I trail off. He hands it to me and I see a picture of little Johanna in the top right. Michael leans over and a twisted frown comes across his face.

"There not in the same spot!" he moans. I groan but not from he same reason. I run over to the sink in the house that we had broken into and throw in into it. Michael runs over and grabs my long golden curls so that I don't throw up on them.

"ahhh!" I scream throwing my hands up in exasperation. "Why is the capitol so _intent_ on my life _hell!"_ I am certain that we just got cut out. Michael crushes his lips to mine.

"It'll be fine. We'll win and then its guaranteed that they'll be safe" he assures me

"No." I reply determinedly. "You are going to go and rescue Johanna. I'll save Jesse. I am _not_ risking either of them!"

"And I'm not risking you!" Michael groans.

"Nope! Your going! And we're leaving now. Lets get going!" I scold him. He shoots me a pained expression.

"Please… Al" he moans.

"Go get Jo Michael. You's hate yourself if you don't" I tell him before reaching up, giving him a passionate kiss and whispering 'I love you' and then grabbing a pack, my bow three sheaths of arrows and then darting off following the directions of my map.

**Aphrodite Amor (District 1)**

Inferno's sister/hostage Pyxis is as far away from my twin sister Andromeda as possible.

"They are trying to split us all up" I conclude.

"Duh!" Inferno spits. Obviously torn between running to help his sister or just believing in the fact that he'll win.

"You know, I'd go. Because I'm not going to let you win. And its your fault you decided to keep your training session private even if it meant me dying. I'm leaving now to go and save Andy. I'll see you at top two Inferno." I say before turning and walking away to save Andy.

**Inferno Bosconovitch (District 1)**

At the beginning of the games I was positive I had all the careers respect. Well, as much as you can have in the games. But as soon as Aphrodite left I realised that was far from respect. Fear maybe. But not respect. It was then I realised the mistake I made denying Aphrodite and I both the chance to win.

But it's to late now. Way to late. As those platinum ringlets turned the corner. Something melted within. To be replaced by admiration. For someone brave enough to risk their own life to save a loved one. I needed at bit of that.

And it was then, I decided to go and save Pyxis. To save my little sister.

**Vulcan Ceeders (District 11)**

As soon as I saw what the map had planned for us there was no doubt in my mind that I was going to rescue my little brother Aden. I had saved him before when I volunteered for him. And now I'm going to save him again. Make it possible for him to have a life, even if it means I cant. No way and I going to let him die at the cruel hands of the capitol.

**Amber Rose (District 5)**

As soon as I saw the map I was certain that I would go and get Devina. What sort of friend would I be if I didn't! We had always been there for each other and the Hunger Games would never change that. I just hope that there is no special catch to it that requires self sacrifice or some other cruel trick from the game makers. But really, the chances of going in there and saying to our hostage 'Oh I've come to rescue you! Here you go! I'll see you when I win' is slightly low. But the anticipation is killing me!

**Ripple Jayleen (District 4)**

Would I rescue Pearl. Answer: HELL YES! I lost Anna when Jaden died and to lose Pearl would be a nightmare. Imagine if I died without trying to save her. Three best friends dead in one go. I know that it would be hard if I freed Pearl but died. But at least she could live on. I swear I can hear my dad/mentor screaming 'What the hell are you doing! Save yourself! To risky!". Seriously. Having a pushy dad as a mentor as a dad really sucks. Especially when he's so controlling, I sometimes think of my mum as a puppet. With my dad controlling the strings. But no matter what he thinks. I'm saving Pearl.

**Ohhh! Yayay! I made this extra long to make up for the fact that im going away for a week and a half…. SORRY GUYS! **

**There is no new question because the sponsor points at the end of this chapter are the last.**

**HERE IS YOUR TOP EIGHT!**

_Aphrodite Amor (D1)_

_Inferno Bosconovitch (D1)_

_Ripple Jayleen (D4)_

_Amber Rose (D5)_

_Michael Hill (D9)_

_Allegra Brooks (D9)_

_Vulcan Ceeders (D11)_

_Khol Hood (D12)_

**Please vote on the new poll as to who should be in the top 4!**

**And the… Death Toll… It has to be done.**

Alloura Etchevery – Killed By Ailey Dingell

Ejiol Pattye - Killed By Aphrodite Amor

Messigh Draper - Killed By Inferno Bosconovitch

Jaden Chase - Killed By Lexi Melodical

Adrian Main – Killed By Amber Rose

Fornax Velpecular – Killed By Lexi Melodical

Azriel Merlo –Killed By Nica Hastings

Cassandra Lupien – Killed By Nica Hastings

Jason Moore – Killed By a Mutt (But Vulcan and Khol failed 2 save him!)

Ace Howe – Killed By Aphrodite Amor and Inferno Bosconovitch

Riley Guardian – Killed By Aphrodite Amor

Lexi Melodical - Killed By Amber Rose

Nica Hastings - Killed By Michael Hill and Allegra Brooks

Ailey Dingell - Killed By Inferno Bosconovitch

Blair Whitley - Killed By Ripple Jayleen

Sapphire Collins - Killed By Inferno Bosconovitch

**And now you're a FINAL SPONSOR POINTS! You have 10 days to PM me who and what your giving or post in a review! Id use em all up!**

MyNerdEmpire– 70

HaveALittleFaith0213– 80

KatnissIsTheLove – 5

Pjmoo – 120

Nicolette May Summers – 35

MaryaBadica-Ivashkov - 80

IceTigers – 50

Lost-Bella-365- 40

GuardianAngel1234- 90

prim4ever - 70

MockingjayAHolic – 20

CloveNeedsaRealityCheck- 80

KashiBerries – 35

The Pellet With The Poison- 85

SuzanneSuperFan – 40

Hunger Games8 - 20

**AVEHAVEh**


	24. Family Interviews

**Hey! These are just the interviews of friends and families for the top eight! I kinda wrote this AFTER writing the next couple of chapter sooo….. enjoy!**

**Xx Fi**

**Astral Bosconovitch (Inferno's 17-year-old brother)**

The minute we saw Inferno made top four there was a knock on the door. Usually Pyxis would've screamed "I'LL GET IT!" at the family but with her locked up somewhere in the capitol as Inferno's hostage, it was just me, mum and dad. As I opened the door I was blinded by photographers and bombarded with questions. Eventually one lady stood up the front and a video camera was set up in front of us.

"So who are you darling?" she asked me in an annoying accent.

"I'm not _darling_ and my name's Astral!" I replied fiercely. She looked nervous.

"What do you think about Inferno making top eight?" she asked

"I'm not surprised" I replied casually "He's been training for years. I wouldn't be surprised if he won!" I add.

"You such a great brother to have so much confidence in him aren't you!" she chirped.

"Well… we all have to believe in him don't we"

"And who do you think his greatest competition is?

"Probably Aphrodite" I reply "I've watched her train, she's a year younger than me and she can use pretty much any offensive weapon. Why he turned her down I don't know"

"Thankyou so Much Astral!" she piped and then they disappeared down the street. When I walked back inside my parents were watching the last seconds on TV.

**Rilee Amor (Aphrodite's 19-year-old-brother)**

I was at the door before the reporters knocked. Scott, my parents and I had just watched Inferno's brother on the TV and we knew they'd be coming to us next. When I opened the door I was prepared for the flashing lights, but they still blinded me.

"What do you think of Aphrodite getting to top eight?" someone yelled

"I am extremely proud and I know she'll do the best she can! Aphrodite is amazing and we know she'll do it!" I announce proudly.

"So you think she'll win?" someone chirped.

"Definitely, Inferno may be a hold up, I've seen him train. But she is a lot smarter than the rest"

"Thankyou for your time!"

**Darin Jayleen (Ripple's-Victor Father)**

I smiled proudly as Ripple reached top eight, fairly unscathed. When I received a knock on the door I opened it to the reporters shouting at me. I smiled and answered the questions.

"Are you proud of Ripple?" one asked

"I will be when she wins!" I reply. They look shocked. And unsure how to proceed.

"Do you think she can win?" One asks

"If she puts in more effort"

"Who do you think the biggest competition is?"

"They are all big competition. Never underestimate your opponents!" I answer, getting irritated.

"Uhhh Thankyou?" the reporters say as I shut the door on them.

**Shade Rose (Amber's 6-Year-Old Sister)**

Why is Amber on the TV? Why are there weird people with flashing lights flashing outside _ my_ house. Why does Amber have to kill people? Why isn't she _here?_ I paused before I opened the door. Daddy's at work. He told me never open the door to strangers. But they wont leave me alone. So I decide to open it.

"Hello?" I asked quietly as the flashing things blind me.

"Is daddy home honey?" one weird looking lady asked.

"No, daddies at work… Amber supposed to be here… but she's stuck in the television" the lady giggles. I don't know why though.

"Do you think she will beat the other bad people in the television?" she asks in a baby voice I hate.

"Yes… she always beats me at video games…" I reply. Everyone laughs.

"You can go inside now honey!" the weird lady said "Thankyou"

**Sam Whittle (Michaels's Best Friend)**

All the interviews have been playing all morning. I had a little chuckle at Amber's little sister. _She always beats me at video games?_ Classic! I wasn't surprised when Michael and Allegra made top eight. But it was a shock to a lot of other people. And it was even more of a shock to still have our two tributes at this point in the games. About 10 minutes after Shade Rose's mini-interview was played, there was a knock at the door. I thought it was probably just my older sister and her_ boyfriend_ who happens to be the biggest jerk in school. But when I opened the door, the cameras were blinding.

"Are you Sam Whittle?" a reporter stepped up wearing a green wig.

"Yes…that's me" I replied. Wouldn't they be interviewing Michaels mum? _Probably not_ I thought_ she's probably holed up in her house not eating or sleeping_.

"Are you surprised Michael made top eight?" Green-Wig asked

"No, I'm not. He has a reason to live, unlike a lot of the other tributes. When Michael puts his mind to something he can accomplish anything!" I reply.

"So you think he'll win?"

"No" I answer "He _and_ Allegra will win, because as much as it hurts me. I know he'll never come out if Allegra doesn't… and the baby."

"And who do you think the biggest competition is?" Green-wig asked

"Probably Vulcan, Inferno and Amber. Khol's not bad either. I think because they spared Ripple at the feast she will hesitate to kill them. She'll feel she owes them, she seems like a too-good-a person not to"

"Lets hope that's true" Green-wig agreed. Even though it was completely unconvincing "Thankyou for your time"

**Phoebe Morris (Allegra's Best friends and Maid-of Honour)**

For the second time in two weeks reporter swarmed around my house. I braced myself against my boyfriend Patrick before going out to brave the crowd. Allegra and Michael had made top eight and I was extremely tired from worrying so much. I am _not_ in the mood for reporters.

"Your Phoebe Morris?" a blue haired reporter asked me.

"Yep, the one and only!" I put on a fake-bubbly face.

"Are you surprised Allegra made top eight?" she squeaked.

"No… She and Michael are a team, and they will get out together, or not at all"

"And do you think that they'll win?"

"No doubt they'll make it together"

"And who is the biggest competition?" The lady with the blue wig asked.

"Inferno and Aphrodite. They are pretty smart _and_ fierce" I retort

"Thankyou for your time Phoebe!"

"Your pleasure!" I retort snarkily.

**Maggie Blunt (Vulcan's Best Friend)**

I smiled proudly as Vulcan made top eight. He's strong, and I knew he could do it. After years of helping him train I know he can win. I also knew the reporters would be coming to me, so I waited at the door. When they knocked I put on a huge smile and stepped out into the light.

"Maggie Blunt?" the reporter asked me.  
"Yep!" I pop the 'P'

"Did you think Vulcan would make it this far?"

"Of coarse! I watched him train and even _helped_ him train. How could I not believe in him after seeing him like that!"

"So you think he'll win?" they asked me

"Of coarse! I totally believe in Vulcan"

"And is he your boyfriend?" one piped up. This question shocked me.

"NO" I replied forcefully "He's my best friend and training buddy!"

"Thankyou for your time!"

**Milla Hood (Khols Mother)**

I smiled as our little Khol made top eight. She was keeping her promise. She would come back to us. Even if it meant killing the other seven people. A knock on the door dragged me from the couch I had been glued to for the past couple of days. Watching the games. As I opened I was alarmed at the amount of camera's and reporters outside our house.

"Are you Khols mother?" one woman stepped forward.

"Y-Y-Yes!" I stammered. Completely overwhelmed by the attention

"May we ask some questions?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course" I answered, but only to be polite. I would have preferred to be inside watching the games.

"What do you think of Khol making top eight?"

"I was shocked. I mean, she's only 12-years-old and district 12 rarely makes it out of the bloodbath. I'm extremely proud and I know the whole district will be to."

"And do you think she can win?"

"One can only pray" I reply with a sad smile.

"Who are the main competition for Khol?" she smiled evilly giving me the shivers.

"Everyone. She's the youngest left. And she's the smallest of them all. But I think Vulcan's a threat because she knew him and she might hesitate."

"Thankyou Milla!"

**Sorry…. Boring chapter! I just thought because everyone does these I should 2! KEEP REVIEWING!**

**Xx Fi**


	25. Day Five Did I get Sponsored?

**Hey Guys! I have been away…. Again! Check out **_**Cowaremup, Western Australia **_**to see where I've been… real Aussie bush! But it sucks because it's a three hour drive from my home in Perth! I HATE LONG CAR TRIPS!**

**I am going to decide the winner by…. A REAPING SYSTEM! But this one is good. Each time they get voted for in my poll they get two slips with there names on it. Say Khol had six votes then her name would be in 12 times! If I pull her name out she will be the winner. The person I pull next will come second and the person I pull third will be obviously, third. The others I will kill when the time comes. Remember, this isn't me picking, it's you guys! VOTE 2 HELP UR TRIBUTE WIN! **

**Oh and BTW this IS a FILLER CHAPTER! I used it to give all the tributes the items they received for sponsoring!**

**Xx Fi**

**Journey**

**Day 5**

**Allegra Brooks (District 9)**

Yesterday when we opened the maps my heart shattered. I knew I could sit there if it was possible to save Jesse. So I had sent Michael off to save Jo leaving my pregnant self alone. After a restless night I eventually dragged myself off the old couch I had slept on last night and grabbed my weapons to head off. I was stopped when two shiny silver parachutes dropped at my feet with a _clunk_.

"Thankyou!" I squealed picking them up discovering three sheaths of arrows with a sickly green tinge. Poisoned. I strung one loosely in my bow and turned to the other parachute. Amour! I shrugged it on and stood up. Fortunately it was easy to move around in, and accommodated for my baby bump! I grabbed everything and silently slipped onto the foggy street. Because of our stash from the cornucopia I had been able to eat pretty well. Rationing, but enough to keep me and the baby somewhat healthy. Michael had started to eat less and less. And it worried me. I pulled out my map and stared at the picture of Jesse. Wishing I could reach out and grab him and give him a big hug. When suddenly, Claudius Templesmiths voice echoed through the arena.

"_Congratulations on reaching top eight. A quick reminder that you have until midday to reach your hostage, and an hour after that to free them. Good luck tributes!_

His voice cut off. I have about four hours… I can get there in time. It should be… easy? That's not right! There must be a catch! They wont just let us get through… the capitol are way to cruel for that. But I'll think about it when I get there. For now. I just have to save Jesse.

**Michael Hill (District 9)**

I guess I was kinda pissed at Al for making us split up. But now I think about it, she wanted to save her brother. Just I how I want to save Jo. I was slowly walking along the road when something dropped at my feet. Another Parachute! I picked up the weapon. Poison swords. Our mentor knows I can use a sword… but not well. I guess that they thought if it was poisoned then I would have more of a chance. Know way was I going to let Al fight close up in final fight. Especially if its one of the bigger tributes. She can use her bow form a distance. I really hope our mentors sent Al something, but I'm sure they know that she's my priority. I'd now been walking for about three hours through the winding foggy streets and because of the fog it's made it near-impossible to navigate. One hour left to rescue out hostage's.

**Inferno Bosconovitch (District 1)**

Fortunately Pyxis was being held close to where I slept last night. But… I made the biggest mistake in the games. I slept in. The fatigue had been catching up on me for days and I only woke this morning to Claudius congratulating us and reminding us we have limited time to rescue our hostages. I packed up my stuff and searched for a glass of water. But groaned when I realised… there was none. Aphrodite must've taken it. My sandpaper rough tongue rubbed on the roof of my mouth and made me groan again. Then all of a sudden a 2 litre water bottle full fell at my feet. I took a few long gulps before tucking it safely inside my bag. Seconds later another parachute appeared. I heaved it up and cheered at what I saw. Body armour. I scrambled into it and took off again. Pyxis used to always say '_The mind will wander when it has time to think'_. That became completely true as started walking down the foggy street. I felt shame for volunteering for the glory, not to save my brother. I felt remorse for not agreeing to spare Aphrodite's life and instead promising to take it. And I felt… love. For my family… friends… and most of all, the girl who had made me feel more than hatred. Made me feel… love. Aphrodite Amor. The girl who gave me everything. Sure… she's mysterious. Like you'll never know all her secrets. But I think that's what I like about her. So running full tilt down the street, I was running _for_ my family and _for_ Aphrodite. This time… not for self-glory.

**Aphrodite Amor (District 1)**

I _cannot _believe Inferno! He's such an obnoxious selfish pig! He was so arrogant he thought that he wouldn't bother to save his little sister because he would win! Well his world is about to _totally _change. He will _not_ survive these games. And even though Andromeda and I bicker sometimes… okay, maybe _a lot_ I still would do anything for my twin. And I know she'd do the same for me. But somehow… I already knew I wouldn't get out of this arena alive. A feeling deep inside, like an itch, telling me to do what I can while I can. Because, the competition is way to big. But I'll fight for now, and I'll die heroically. If it comes to that. So I decided to make a list:

Survive Bloodbath – Check!

Hunt Down As many tributes as possible – Check!

Survive Feast – Check!

Get to Andy

Save Andy

Win Hunger Games.

Okay so it's not the most effective thing to do but I guess you always have to have goals in life!

**Ripple Jayleen (District 4)**

The pack arrived the second I saw the giant gate. Inside the pack was a 2L water bottle, some crackers, dried fruit and a massive net. I gripped my tridents closer. I knew I was given the net for a reason. I can win like Finnick O'Dair did. I hope. I slung the pack over my back and grabbed my sharpest trident before approaching the gate. The gate is giant. Probably 10 meters tall! It must be to stop tributes climbing over. The gate's made of solid gold with intricate patterns winding through it, like ivy. Red rubies and blue sapphires dotted the patterns, making it look ancient. And looking very out of place, smack in the centre. Another envelope. Addressed to: Ripple Jayleen, District 4.

**Amber Rose (District 5)**

I gripped my sword tighter as I approached the gate. Expecting something to jump out at me. And as I drew closer. I realised nothing was. Because, taped onto the gate, was a single envelope addressed to me. _Amber Rose, District 5_ was written in careful calligraphy. But slightly eerie. I grabbed the envelope and tore it open. And was shocked at what I found written on the parchment inside.

**Khol Hood (District 12)**

I didn't like seeing the envelope, because I knew it would just hold more trouble for me. But just as I was about to rip it open, there was two dull _thuds_ behind me. I whipped around and let a knife fly in the direction of my attacker. But my attacker turned out to be a pole. Instead, lying on the ground was full body armour and a large pack.

"Water" I croaked diving for the pack and ripping it open. Inside was three packets of dried fruit, jerky, three knifes and a 1l bottle of water. Full. I gulped down about half of the bottle before reminding myself I still probably had days in the arena left. I stopped and tucked it all away in the pack, but not before grabbing the knifes and tucking them in my jacket. I moved to the armour and quickly pulled it on. It's heavy, yes. But would probably save my life, to bad it only covers the chest.

**Vulcan Ceeders (District 11)**

The armour landed with a thud just as I saw the gate in the distance through the fog.

"Thankyou district 11" I murmured. I knew I hadn't gotten many things from sponsors in the capitol, but I know my family planned this. This armour would probably be my life line in final two. It could be life or death. _But there's still eight of us left _I thought reaching out to open the envelope.

**Sorry… this chapter SUCKED! It was a filler because pretty much all of them got sponsored! I had to find a way to get them there items!**

**The Death Toll…**

Alloura Etchevery – Killed By Ailey Dingell

Ejiol Pattye - Killed By Aphrodite Amor

Messigh Draper - Killed By Inferno Bosconovitch

Jaden Chase - Killed By Lexi Melodical

Adrian Main – Killed By Amber Rose

Fornax Velpecular – Killed By Lexi Melodical

Azriel Merlo –Killed By Nica Hastings

Cassandra Lupien – Killed By Nica Hastings

Jason Moore – Killed By a Mutt (But Vulcan and Khol failed 2 save him!)

Ace Howe – Killed By Aphrodite Amor and Inferno Bosconovitch

Riley Guardian – Killed By Aphrodite Amor

Lexi Melodical - Killed By Amber Rose

Nica Hastings - Killed By Michael Hill and Allegra Brooks

Ailey Dingell - Killed By Inferno Bosconovitch

Blair Whitley - Killed By Ripple Jayleen

Sapphire Collins - Killed By Inferno Bosconovitch


	26. Day 5  Riddles

**Hey! I totally understand if u HATED the last chapter! I did! LOL! Soooo…. What do you think was in the envelope… MWAHAHAHA! LOL! At least I posted it at the same time! Yes.. Love me! Lol! This is a long chapter and I PUT A LOT OF WORK INTO IT!**

**I do not own the Spider Riddle – All belongs to J.K Rowling (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire!**

**I do not own the Stream Riddle- All belongs to Richelle Mead (Last Sacfrice: The Vampire Academy Series)**

**I OWN the Jabberjay Riddle, Sword Riddle, Make-Up Riddle, Best friend Riddle, Shadow Riddle and Death Riddle. If you want to use them just PM me! I will let you but I would like you to ask first, I would like credit for my work! (They took foreeeeever!)**

**Xx Fi**

**Amber Rose (District 5)**

_Amber! _

_I miss you so much! I kills me to watch you in the arena! I can see everything and I wish I could tell you what to do! But all I can say is you CANNOT turn back now! Keep going! We are allowed to give you a message soooo… Thankyou so much for being the bestest bestie ever! I DO NOT CARE that I'm in this situation because of you. It is NOT your fault. I believe in you and I believe you can win! Now hop to it girlie!_

_Xx Devina_

Oh… My… God…_ I got a letter from DEVINA! _

"Thankyou Dev!" I cried "I miss you too!" and then something else distracted me. A slip of paper falling to the ground. _Oh Hell_. I though suddenly. _Something else to make my life hell_. I picked it up and gasped at the words above a small sections.

_You heard her. You cant back down. Read the riddle, you must answer. Answer wrong, You die. Answer correctly, you may pass. If you choose not to read and walk away, you lose your chance to save your hostage, but you'll live… for now._

Underneath was a single riddle. I looked away quickly. Unsure how to proceed. As soon as I start reading I must answer. Is it worth it? Is Devina worth it? The answer… yes she is. So I started reading the tricky riddle.

_First think of someone who live's in disguise,_

_Who deals in secrets, and tells naught but lies._

_Next tell me whats always the last to mend,_

_The middle of middle and the end of end._

_And finally give me the sound often heard,_

_During the search for a hard to find word. _

_Now string them together and answer me this,_

_Which type of creature are you unwilling to kiss?_

Yep. Reading was definitely not a good idea. I have never been good at riddles. But I have to do this. I read I through a couple more times and then started thinking of how to do it.

"Someone who lives in disguise… undercover… a… detective?" I thought thinking of some of the TV shows I'd watched during my stay in the capitol. "Deals in secrets…and tells naught but lies… Not a detective then… a… a… a SPY!" I concluded. Remembering the TV shows that I had watched during my time in capitol. So Spy is the first part. I did a mental fist pump and then moved onto the next part of the riddle.

"What's always the last thing to mend?" I frowned. It would be different for everything wouldn't it? Nothing mends at the same pace…

"So… what does the middle of middle and the end of end mean?" I thought out loud… "The middle of middle and end of end…. The letter 'D'!" I did another mental fist punch. "Now I just need the sound often heard on the search for a hard to find word… errrr" I though. "ERRRR! I did it! Now string them together…. Spy-d-err! Spider! What creature would I be unwilling to kiss! A Spider! I wouldn't want to kiss a spider! I did it!" as soon as I finished the gate swung open revealing a teary, beaten up Devina!

"Devina!" I sobbed launching myself at her. She reached out and hugged me.

"You saved me! You did it!" she cried into my shoulder.

"I did Dev!" I cried. We pulled away and I gave her a small smile. "What now?" I ask. She gives me a sad smile.

"I have half and hour with you. And then I get taken back to the capitol until the end of the games. If you win I go back with you, I even get to go on the victory tour. If you don't then… I just go back. But I don't want to think about it." He sat there for the rest of the half and hour just talking. I whispered messages in her ear to tell my family for me. I didn't want the whole country hearing them. At the end of the half hour a hovercraft appeared and Devina was picked up by a claw, much like the ones they pick up dead tributes with.

"I'll see ya later Dev!" I called

"Stay strong Amber!" she yelled back before disappearing.

**Ripple Jayleen (District 4)**

_Ripple,_

_I wont congratulate you… because I know you wont like it. And I wont say I'm proud of you. Because… well. It isn't something to be proud of. Not for you. But I am going to say keep going. I promise it'll be okay. Anna would kick our asses if we didn't move on!_

_As usual, my quiet and sensitive self cant think of anything to say. But… stay strong._

_Xoxo Pearl_

I cried. Pearl always knew what to say even if it was In few words. As I clutched the piece of paper like a life line another piece of paper slipped out.

_You cant back down. Read the riddle, you must answer. Answer wrong, You die. Answer correctly, you may pass. If you choose not to read and walk away, you lose your chance to save your hostage, but you'll live… for now._

If I read the riddle and I get it right, it'll free Pearl. But if I get it wrong it'll kill both of us. This is by far harder than anything I've ever had to do. But if I don't take the risk there's more chance that she'll die. And its my fault she's in here now anyway. So I decide to read.

_I grow and I shrink, I run and I crawl._

_Follow my voice, though I have none at all._

_I never do leave here, but I travel around-_

_I float through the sky and I creep through the ground._

I read it through and through and something felt familiar… I had heard this before. No, I don't know the answer… but it relates to district 4… somehow. I had been fairly good at riddles back at home. But I still had trouble with them. So I decided to work out the first line.

"I grow and I shrink, I run and I crawl…" I thought out loud. No that wont help. But then the third line caught my attention. I remembered my teacher saying at school once. _"Water never leaves, it just travels" _ It has something to do with water!

"I grow and I shrink… a stream! A stream grows when it rains and when the water evaporates it shrinks! It runs but when there are obstacles it crawls! It trickles, but it doesn't actually have a voice! It never leaves, but it travels. It can run under and above ground!

"A stream!" I call. And the gate swings open. A small ball of copper hair flew out from the gate sobbing.

"You did it!" Pearl shrieked tears streaming down her face. "You saved me! I'll owe you forever Ripple!" she cries.

"Well I couldn't NOT save you now could I?" I cry/joke. She smiles faintly and we spend the next half hour remembering Anna. Pearl told me how upset she was about how Jaden wouldn't share the training session and how he didn't care if his sisters best friends died. How angry she was at Lexi for killing Anna… by killing Jaden. And how she felt about the games.

"If you cant win… I hope Allegra and Michael win…" she trails off. I wince.

"What?" she asks. "They deserve to be happy. Imagine if only one of them won! Allegra would love Michael. But Michael would lose Allegra AND his child. Either way, they pretty much lose there soul-mates" I almost snickered at her reference to soul-mates.

"I guess… I actually really liked Allegra. Michael was a sop though… waiting on Allegra's every need. But I guess that's them. I wouldn't mind Amber wining though… she killed Lexi who killed Anna." I replied. Pearl nodded and then a hover craft appeared and started to lift her into the air.

"Thankyou Ripple! Good luck!" she called

"Missing you already Pearl!" I called. And then she was gone.

**Khol Hood (District 12)**

_Khol,_

_I know I'll never be Atrix but I am so happy to have known you! You are no longer the shy little 12-year-old you were when you left. You've grown. Become stronger. If I could I would tell you not to rescue me, but its to late now your reading this. Remember, don't underestimate anyone! You are the strongest person I know Khol._

_Love Dawn xoxo_

I didn't cry when I read this. I just sat there reading it over and over again. Before turning the other slip of paper that I had noticed before. The top told me I had a choice. That I could stop, but I've gotten this far. I'm not turning around. So I looked down and read out my riddle.

_Brought about to win a war,_

_Spilling secrets is what I'm for,_

_Set free we were, a backfired plot,_

_Now sing a tune, we'd like it a lot._

_A copycat we may be called,_

_Because of us one side is falled,_

_But turn on you I will, I did,_

_Because of you I died a kid._

The riddle stunned me. What ever the creature it is… it is something complicated. With a history. After reading it through I looked at the first line.

"_Brought about to win a war_… it must have something to do with the rebellion… but what one?" I wandered. The won Katniss and Peeta started or the one that started the hunger games? _"Spilling secrets is what I'm for_… It must've meant the rebels. _Set free we were a backfired plot..._ They must've been a capitol creation. Something made in labs. _Now sing a tune we'd like it a lot…_ The creation must like music or sounds. _A copycat we may be called, because of us one side is falled…_ It must've been the creations fault the rebellions failed. _But turn on you I will I did, because of you I died a kid._" As I read the last part out I pieced it together.

"A Jabberjay…" I whispered. "You were brought about to win the rebellion for the capitol, by spying on the rebels and you were supposed to spill all there secrets! You were a backfired plot because you carried back false messages to the capitol! You brd with mockingbirds to become mockingjays which is why you'd like us to sing you a tune, a copycat because you copy what we say and because of you the rebels fell. You turned on the capitol by relaying false messages and you backfired by breading and creating a new species and your species died out young… a kid! The answer is… a Jabberjay!" when I announced my answer the gate swung open and I ran forward and found a smiling Dawn.

"You did it!" She exclaimed giving me a hug. Neither of us were the ones to cry.

"Yeah… I did it!" I reply. Giving her one of my _very_ rare full smiles.

**Inferno Bosconovitch (District 1)**

_Inferno,_

_I'm sorry I'm burdening you. Don't worry about saving me. I'm sure you'll win anyway. Your totally the best! I'm sorry you didn't think I was good enough. I want you to know you're the bestest brother and I hope when you come home you'll help train me for the games! I want to be just like my big brother!_

_Good luck Inferno!_

_Xx Pyxis_

My heart broke in two when I read this. She think she's a burden to me. And she completely idolises me. Well… she couldn't be more wrong. I don't deserve a sister like her. She's the one _I_ should look up to. I turned the letter over and didn't even bother pondering over the fact that if I answer wrong I'll die. I just jumped straight into the riddle.

_Sharp, I am deadly_

_Swift, As you make me_

_Deadly, as poison_

_Pain, is my occupation_

_Hold Me, In your hands_

_Balance Me, like your life_

_Death, I'll be yours_

It was obvious as soon as I read it. The answer is a knife. They are sharp. Throw them they are swift. They are obviously deadly, they bring pain, you hold them, balance is required to throw one and they bring death! I smiled triumphantly.

"The Answer is a Knife" I say confidently. Then a voice sounded in my head.

_Wrong Inferno. The correct answer is a Sword. The Final line clearly states "Death, I'll be yours." You own weapon killed you Inferno" _the voice disappeared leaving me knowing what's coming.

"I love you Aphrodite" I muttered. These were the last words I ever said before everything went black.

**Aphrodite Amor (District 1)**

_Aphrodite,_

_Hey… I really don't know what to say. Except I never meant I when I said I hated you and I am proud of you for getting this far. Even prouder to call you my twinnie! Thankyou so much for coming to my rescue, I feel like a damsel in distress. Although, I kinda wish my prince was coming for me…but you'll do! ; ) (As long as you don't kiss me!) Goodluck for the rest of the games! I know you can do it!_

_Xx Andy_

_P.S That Inferno dude has totally fallen for you sis!_

Andy made me cry in that one letter. She was never great at expressing any emotions but hate and sarcasm. But I stopped crying at the Inferno bit. How could I believe it. From the beginning he was a jerk. In fact, right up until I left him he was a jerk! I'll just deal with him later. I reached into the envelope and grabbed the rest of the paper. On it told me to stop here, or proceed with a 50/50 chance of survival. And this would be based on wits. Something I am totally not good at. I got called a 'Typical Blonde' a lot. I was good at all the physical stuff. But academics and stuff like that? Definite no-no. But I decided to go on when I re-read Andy's letter and saw her confidence in me.

My riddle was… confusing.

_Alluring I am designed to be,_

_Making up for your personality,_

_Hiding and covering up your flaws,_

_It'll always leave you wanting more._

_Addicting, a drug to your mind,_

_Escape me by leaving fasle beauty behind._

Yes… I know I'm blonde. But it doesn't mean I'm _obsessed _with looks. I have a feeling this was designed for me. I read it again and started piecing it together.

"_Alluring I'm designed to be, making up for you personality_… It must be something that makes you look good and distracts someone from a bad personality. _Hiding and covering up you flaws, It'll always leave you wanting more…_ It covers up flaws… what was that thing they put on my face in the capitol… Foundation? _Addicting, a drug to your mind, escape me by leaving beauty false behind_…"

It could be plastic surgery. Women _and_ men get it in the capitol to alter there appearance to look exactly how they want to… And it's fake beauty because it isn't really yours… YES! That's it!

"The answer is plastic surgery!" I smile happily I overcame it. But the gate didn't swing open…. Nothing happened.

_Wrong Aphrodite_. A voice hissed inside my head. _The correct answer is make-up_. I felt myself becoming faint and I as I was about to die I saw Inferno in the sky and his little sister Pyxis… he's dead? I thought. As he shut his eyes he whispered.

"_I love you Aphrodite"_ and then his cannon went off. Just a second before my heart stopped beating. Forever.

**Michael Hill (District 9)**

_Michael,_

_If you die for me I will never forgive you! I cannot believe you let Allegra go by herself! What have you done! Turn around and find her! Don't bother about me! You'll win anyway! I miss you! And please just keep on going. Good Luck Michael, you're the best brother ever!_

_Love Johanna xoxoxo_

"Sorry Jo" I whispered "I'm saving you" I flipped the paper over and started reading my riddle.

_Found only in darkness, yet only seen in the light,_

_I come in all different figures, no matter how slight,_

_I follow you always, though you may not always see me,_

_Following closely, behind you I'll be._

I will admit, I was never good at riddles. Allegra was always good at that stuff. I bet she could figure this out. Could I choose to back out now? _No_ a voice answered in my head. I groaned. _What have I done! Jo was right! She knew I would die trying to do this. I need Allegra_. But she cant come now. She's probably with Jesse now. So I start trying to answer the riddle. So I broke it down. Eventually, I found the answer I need.

"The answer is a Shadow. It's made of darkness, but you can only see it in the light. I comes in all different figures, depending on what _you_ look like, it's attached to you so it's always there and if your in the dark you cant see it, although it's there. It follows closely and it's usually behind you!" I concluded with a proud smile. The gate swung open and Johanna flung herself forward.

"Michael!" she shrieked pulling back to look at my face. "It's you!" she cried pulling back into the hug. I chuckled.

"I missed you to Jo…" I murmur into her hair.

"I cannot believe that I'm going to be an aunt!" she shrieks.

"Shhh!" I hiss. "I know everyone is out rescuing their hostages but we're in the arena and you need to be quiet"

"Sorry!" she whispered almost too quietly. I laughed.

"Just don't yell!" I laugh. We talked for the rest of the time and eventually Jo was scooped back up. I was completely relieved she wouldn't have to go through any torture.

**Allegra Brooks (District 9)**

_Allegra,_

_Your doing great sis! Thankyou for coming to save me but I am actually surprised you let Michael go. I just hope nothing happens because of it. Congratulations for getting this far. I know you can save me! Look after Mini-Allegra/Michael for me! I want to be an uncle! Can you pleeeeease name him Jesse? And I know I always argued that Jesse WAS NOT a girls name it could be…. *hint *hint! Win for me babes!_

_Xx Jesse_

Stupid pregnancy hormones! They had be bawling my eyes out! It was about five minutes before I actually pulled myself together enough to look at the extra note. I barely glanced at the top part before looking at my riddle.

_We'll always be there when times get tough,_

_Helping you through anything rough,_

_A helping hand we'll always be,_

_One of your fondest memories,_

_We'll laugh when you laugh, cry when you cry,_

_Never leave your side, until we've said goodbye,_

I looked at it once more before completely deciding on my answer.

"Bets friends is the answer. They are always there when you been them, they always lend a helping hand, definitely one of your fondest memories, they laugh with you and cry with you and if they have to leave you, they'll make sure they say goodbye." When I finished the gate swung open and Jesse ran forward and grabbed me in a tight hug.

"Jesse!" I gasped through the tears "Cant… Breathe!" he grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry!" he said impishly causing me to run forward and hug him again. "Easy…" he murmured. He pulled me down onto a seat behind the gate.

"Tell me everything!" he demanded and I laughed.

"Well… like I said in the interviews I threw up and then they ran tests and the pregnancy one came back positive. The nurse-lady-person kept saying congratulations and stuff but I got _really _annoyed and yelled and screamed and threw a tantrum and scared her to death…" Jesse laughed.

"I don't blame her… I remember when you told dad you were taking Michael to the dance when you first met him. Dad threw a fit but yours was ten times bigger and better! Actually, Jack and I still laugh about that!" I narrowed my eyes and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Oh and the baby is _not_ going to be called Jesse!" I told him. He laughed and hugged me. Just as Aphrodite and Inferno died on screen. I gasped. Some of the main competition is gone!

"Dumb blonde" Jesse smirked as Aphrodite disappeared. I snickered even though someone dying is totally not funny. We sat there for ages. Me talking and Jesse cracking jokes. It was nice, and thankfully, Michael didn't appear on the screen. Eventually it was time for Jesse to go and as he gripped me in a bone-crushing hug.

"See ya back home I guess" he murmured

"I love you Jesse!" I cried.

"Luvya Too lil'sis!" he calls as he disappears into the hovercraft. Now I just have to find Michael.

**Vulcan Ceeders (District 11)**

Aphrodite and Inferno's cannons went off just as I opened my envelope. My mouth gaped. Pretty much the strongest competitors are out. But I'm pretty sure that means Ripple, Amber, Michael, Allegra and… Khol are still in. I know Khols strong… but I didn't expect her to get this far. I quickly ripped open the envelope and saw my littles brothers messy handwriting

_Vulcan,_

_Well done on getting this far… and thanks for coming to rescue me. Your definitely the best here. You can totally win! Everyone back home is rooting for you!_

_Love Aden xx_

I smiled. You could see that he was getting a tired hand writing this because his writing got messier and messier towards the end. I flipped it over and looked at the message

_You cant back down. Read the riddle, you must answer. Answer wrong, You die. Answer correctly, you may pass. If you choose not to read and walk away, you lose your chance to save your hostage, but you'll live… for now._

I decided to take the chance and read the riddle.

_I am for sure your deepest fear,_

_In darkness you can feel I'm here._

_Forever I can take you mine,_

_Forever I will freeze you in time._

_Cold and fear I will feed on,_

_Keep you away from the sun._

I knew the answer immediately.

"The answer is a shadow" I answer confidently. And I instantly know it's wrong. Even without the voice whispering in my head _Wrong Vulcan_ and I also know the correct answer before the voice whispers _the correct answer is death. Death shall take you now._ And then… it went black. And I died.

**OMG! That was a loooooooong chapter! Word count: 3952! Wow!**

**I am so proud of myself! I actually made up 6 riddles!**

**Here is the Final five!**

_Ripple Jayleen (District 4)_

_Amber Rose (District 5)_

_Michael Hill (District 9)_

_Allegra Brooks (District 9)_

_Khol Hood (District 12)_

_**OMG!**_

**And the death toll…. : (**

Alloura Etchevery – Killed By Ailey Dingell

Ejiol Pattye - Killed By Aphrodite Amor

Messigh Draper - Killed By Inferno Bosconovitch

Jaden Chase - Killed By Lexi Melodical

Adrian Main – Killed By Amber Rose

Fornax Velpecular – Killed By Lexi Melodical

Azriel Merlo –Killed By Nica Hastings

Cassandra Lupien – Killed By Nica Hastings

Jason Moore – Killed By a Mutt (But Vulcan and Khol failed 2 save him!)

Ace Howe – Killed By Aphrodite Amor and Inferno Bosconovitch

Riley Guardian – Killed By Aphrodite Amor

Lexi Melodical - Killed By Amber Rose

Nica Hastings - Killed By Michael Hill and Allegra Brooks

Ailey Dingell - Killed By Inferno Bosconovitch

Blair Whitley - Killed By Ripple Jayleen

Sapphire Collins - Killed By Inferno Bosconovitch

Aphrodite Amor - Gamemakers

Inferno Bosconovitch - Gamemakers

Vulcan Ceeders – Gamemakers


	27. Day 6   Not So Happy Ending

**Hey… I hope you LOVED the last chapter! Here is day six! BTW I know who the winner is… and I aint telling u!**

**I can guarantee by the end of this chapter you will have… a FINAL THREE! And I can also say there will be four more chapters after this one… maybe five… and in the second one after this you will know the victor! Maybe…. Depends how I feel…. LOL!**

**Do I drag it out…? Maybe… maybe not… I'll see! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Today I got a USB so I can upload from my grandparents computer our holiday home that has internet, but I might not be able to do it often. So I apologise in advance…**

**Xx FI**

**Day 6**

**Ripple Jayleen (District 4)**

I think seeing Pearl gave me the boost I needed to win the games. Anna dying had put my game down. But now… I ready to kill. Killing Blair… it wasn't the proudest moment. Watching Sapphires outraged face as I killed him ripped a whole in my chest. Anna dying… it killed me to. But Pearl knew just what to say to make me feel better. From now on…. _I'm _the one to beat. _I'm _the one everyone will fear. I will win and then everything will be alright. Everything will work out. And Vulcan, well… I don't even feel _that_ bad that he died. It's horrible, yes. But it was his fault he didn't want to be with me. His loss. So now I will hunt. Become the career I was meant to be. Make my dad proud. Be accepted my him. But there is an issue… Michael and Allegra… they spared my life. And saved it. And now I owe them. I never should've let them help me. I should've killed Nica myself. But that's in the past. And Amber… her warning words as I left the career pack_ "I'm sorry its like this. I hoped we could be friends. Just make sure you stay away. I don't want to kill you. Goodbye Ripple"_ I know she'd kill me the first chance she got. No matter how much she wanted to be friends. I can pick Khol off easy. She's little and can only use knives. And I know exactly how to win… Finnick O'Dair. I picked up my pack and three tridents and ran as fast as I could in the direction of the cornucopia. It had been picked clean by the careers, but a perfect hideout. And no doubt I would have the upper hand when the final couple of tributes are rounded up to fight at the cornucopia. I strung the net at the entrance and sat inside. My trident positioned to attack at a moments notice. I will wait here until they come to me.

**Allegra Brooks (District 9)**

"Michael!" I called for the thousandth time. I keep calling… but I cant find him!

"Allegra!" I heard Michael call my name. In an instant I was in his arms sobbing.

"It's okay, it's okay… shhh" he reassured me. It took me ages to calm down but I did.

"It's top five Michael…." I realised. And It finally hit me. Only three more people standing in our way. Do I want to kill them… no. But I have to so I can get back to my family friends and life.

"Your right… three people left Al! We can make it! We can do it! I love you!" as Michael finished with a victorious laugh a feral growl cut him off. Advancing towards us… the thing that scares me the most… my dead family… dead Michael… dead Johanna! I sank to my knee's sobbing.

"Move Allegra!" I heard Michaels voice behind me… it cant be his… he's dead! "Move! There're mutts! It's not real! Move!" But I couldn't. I was frozen with fear, agony and pain. Michael tried to pull me away but I refused to budge.

"No… Michael! Jesse! Jack! Jo! Dad!" I screeched they reached toward me and tried to break me out of Michaels iron strong hold. I was completely confused… are they dead? Really? Michael was yelling at me to move… is that real? Eventually they pulled me out of the talking-Michaels grip and I felt something sharp enter my abdomen, right where, I just remembered… my child is growing. The pain was unbearable. And I felt some sort of light go out as the child died. Don't ask me how I knew… but it was gone. I shrieked in anguish and the dead-fake-family disappeared to be replaced by Michaels tear streaked face. I cried harder as my hands groped at the knife imbedded In my abdomen.

"It wasn't real" Michaels terrified voice whispered. "They were mutts"

"I… Know… Now!" I gasped through the pain "I'm… sorry.. My fault…"

"No! Al don't leave me!" He groaned tears running freely.

"I…Love you Michael Hill… for… ever" I whispered as my eyes drooped.

" Al! I love you to Allegra Brooks! Don't you dare leave me" his voice grew desperate. I smiled faintly and winced at the pain. And then… I died.

**Michael Hill (District 9)**

I don't know when my heart broke. Whether it was when my mutt-self stabbed her _and_ my child. Or when she whispered _I love you_ for the last time. Whatever one, I lost my reason to live. My existence. I clutched at her dead body and pulled the knife from her body. Throwing it away. I don't know or cared how long I cried. And I didn't even move when I heard footsteps coming towards me. I didn't care if I died. But when the footsteps stopped, I looked up.

"I'm sorry…" Amber whispered. Bending down and pressing a kiss on Allegra's paling forehead and touched her eyes with two fingers. A well known district 5 sign for respect. I gulped.

"Don't be sorry… but… will you do me a favour?" I gasped. She looked at me with pity.

"What is it Michael?" she asked tenderly.

"End it." I replied.

"What?" she asked, shocked.

"Kill me. End the pain. I cannot live without her" I croaked.

"I…I don't know Michael…"

"Please!" I begged. She faced me with a battle raging in her eyes. And lifted a knife.

"I'll do it… but, anything I can tell you family on the victory tour if I win?" she asks. And I whispered in her ear a string of messages for my family and friends.

"Thankyou" I sigh grabbing Allegra's unusually cold hand. "You win… for us"

"I wont say your welcome Michael, but I'll do it. I'm… sorry" she brought the knife down on my chest and I felt a wet feeling on my chest. I gasped in pain as she shut my eyes and kissed my forehead like she did to Allegra's.

"She love's you" Amber said before I heard her running off. Amber said _Love's_ not _loved_… because true love never dies.

**Amber Rose (District 5)**

When I killed Lexi and Adrian, I felt bad for taking a human life. For taking them form there family and loved ones. But when I shoved that knife in Michaels chest, I didn't feel anything. I killed him as a favour. He asked for it. So I guess I don't feel bad because it wasn't… murder. I sadly thought of what had just occurred. It wasn't two people who died. It was three. Allegra, Michael and the unborn child. There is something sick and wrong about killing a child that way. Something so little and defenceless. It's sick. And then I remembered Michaels last words to me. _You win… for us_. They believed I could win… and they _wanted_ me to win if they couldn't. That must mean… something? I mean, they were totally two of the toughest in the games. But since it was Michaels dying wish, I will win. I'll kill Khol and Ripple myself. But I really hope that Ripple and Khol Get to each other first… it'll be a lot easier if one is dead and the other is injured. And I would prefer Ripple to be the one I have to kill. Killing a 12-year-old is kinda… dishonourable. Tonight I'll need sleep though. No doubt the game-makers will bring something horrible with dawn tomorrow. And I'll need my rest. And… I think we'll have a victor tomorrow. Unless it's the tributes who drag it out. It hard to think…Tomorrow I'll either be dead… or a victor.

**Khol Hood (District 12)**

The two cannons went of this morning. And when they did, my heart almost stopped. For some reason, it was about 20 minutes before any faces appeared in the sky. And during those 20 minutes. I had guess it was Ripple and Amber who had died. And Michael as Allegra were surely teaming up to get me, and since it was possible for _both _of the lovers to get out, they would be teaming up against me. And when they did, I knew I wouldn't survive. But 20 minutes of fretting later. The faces in the sky weren't Ripple and Amber. It was Allegra and Michael. And it wasn't just faces. It was a video. Showing Allegra being tortured by her dead family, friends and lover. It was horrible watching the mutt-Michael stab her in her womb, where her child died. Her following shortly afterwards. And it was also horrible watching as Michael sat sobbing by her body. Until Amber approached, and shocked me by performing the well known district 5 sign of respect. I followed by touching two fingers to my lips and holding them out to the dead Allegra on screen. In the following seconds, I watched Michael beg Amber to kill him. And I felt pity and overwhelming sadness. I dropped to my knees, remembering the day when I failed to save my little brother from starvation. I had begged the same thing, 'Kill me!' I had shouted to my parents. I touched the feathers my brother had given to me the morning he starved. And shut my eyes, remembering him. Seeing Ambers conflicted face as she darted away from Michael and Allegra's bodies brought me back to my body, tomorrow it is likely there will be a victor, and have I have a 33.3 percent of being that person. I decide to head for the cornucopia, the game makers will try to drive us there anyway. So I might as well make it on my own terms.

As the dark enveloped the arena I decided I couldn't go on. And as I entered a building with smashed out windows I back out in horror. Realising this is where Vulcan, Jason and I had stayed. Where we had been attacked by the evil mutt that practically killed Jason; ripped his leg apart. And this is where he died. I shuddered and ran out and down the street to a different house before curling up and crying myself to sleep, but it wasn't a pleasant sleep and I had a feeling the game-makers were messing with them. Every dead tribute flashed in my mind, every bad memory I have. My brother dying, failing to bring home food for my family and seeing there falling faces as they realised they'd have no food that night. Every… single… bad memory… relived again.

**Soo much DRAMA! Lol! I hope you liked this chapter. The mutts personally scared me… if any of you have read **_**Harry Potter and the Order Of The Phoenix **_**then you would realise the mutts are kind of like the boggart that Mrs Weasly saw when she was cleaning out the drawing room (? Was it that room ? LOL!) **

**I would like a minute of silence for Allegra Brooks and Michael Hill… I loved them but… I couldn't let them win! I created them and I want one of **_**your**_** tributes to win!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Minute Silence . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Soooooooo…. Your final three!**

_Ripple Jayleen (District 4)_

_Amber Rose (District 5)_

_Khol Hood (District 12)_

**And… death toll…. : (**

Alloura Etchevery – Killed By Ailey Dingell

Ejiol Pattye - Killed By Aphrodite Amor

Messigh Draper - Killed By Inferno Bosconovitch

Jaden Chase - Killed By Lexi Melodical

Adrian Main – Killed By Amber Rose

Fornax Velpecular – Killed By Lexi Melodical

Azriel Merlo –Killed By Nica Hastings

Cassandra Lupien – Killed By Nica Hastings

Jason Moore – Killed By a Mutt (But Vulcan and Khol failed 2 save him!)

Ace Howe – Killed By Aphrodite Amor and Inferno Bosconovitch

Riley Guardian – Killed By Aphrodite Amor

Lexi Melodical - Killed By Amber Rose

Nica Hastings - Killed By Michael Hill and Allegra Brooks

Ailey Dingell - Killed By Inferno Bosconovitch

Blair Whitley - Killed By Ripple Jayleen

Sapphire Collins - Killed By Inferno Bosconovitch

Aphrodite Amor - Killed By Gamemakers

Inferno Bosconovitch - Killed By Gamemakers

Vulcan Ceeders – Killed By Gamemakers

Allegra Brooks – Killed By Gamemaker Mutts

Michael Hill – Killed By Amber Rose


	28. Day 7  Flooding

**Whooooo hooooo! Your gonna have a final three by the end! ! I like saying YAY! (If ya noticed!)**

**Please enjoy and im sorry, I **_**really**_** didn't wanna kill this tribute. But I drew it out of a hat. It is how the hat says. Blame my school panama! NOT MEZ!**

**This chapter was inspired by the recent tragedy in Queensland, Australia. The recent floods have managed to kill just over 20 people with about 15 still missing (while I writing this chapter) please have a moment of silence to remember these people who died so unnecessarily. I would also like to point out the bravery of one young boy age 13! who was caught in a flood whilst in his car with his mum, dad and little brother. People came to the rescue and when they reached out to save him, he pushed his little brother in front to get saved before him. After they had taken his brother the car was swept away and the boy was unable to swim. He was never seen again. His bravery should be admired and we will remember him as a hero. **

**I urge you all to donate something to this cause, thousands have lost homes and family, pets and friends. If you are an Aussie, then help out a friend, if not, you can still help! WE WOULD HELP YOU!**

**I am not just saying this because I AM an Aussie!**

**Xx Fi**

**Day 7**

**Flooding**

**Khol Hood (District 12)**

The water started seeping through the door at about 6 o'clock this morning. It woke me up lapping at my feet, it's cold wave's reached up my aching calves and soothing them. I sighed gently In my semi-slumber, but jolted awake when I realised what's going on. _This is it!_ I thought with a nervous smile. _They are driving us together. This is it. The Final fight_. I gathered my things and finished off the rest of the food in the pack I received before saving Dawn. I downed a packet of jerky and two packets of dried fruit. Sculled all the water I had left. And it felt amazing! After rationing supplies for so long, it felt good to be careless. I grabbed all my knives and lined them up in my jacket and belt. Grabbing one in each hand and loading on my armour. I dropped the pack and left it on the couch before darting outside.

In the minutes it had taken me to get ready the trickle of water flooding the streets had turned into a steady flowing river. All flowing towards the cornucopia. And as I was wading through the water it kept getting stronger and stronger, until I was being full on swept of my feet in the cornucopias direction. I struggled to stay afloat, I never learnt how to swim and the heavy armour was not helping by dragging me down. The strong current tore through the arena, and behind me I could hear the buildings crashing down form the force of the water. It must be seriously powerful.

Two matched screams were drawing closer, and I knew the fight would be over within the next couple of hours. One huge giant wave crashed over my head and I felt one of the dagger's falling from my belt and I struggled to catch it while pulling myself to the surface. Gasping for air reached the surface and kicked my feet trying to stay afloat. But suddenly the rush of the water slowed down. I was thrust forward once more before the water disappeared and I was sitting on my bum in mud.

"Ewww" I murmured under my breath brushing myself of and getting a better hold on my knives. I glanced around and my eyes fell on Ripple… clambering out of the cornucopia and spluttering. The water must have washed her out. Seconds later. Amber appeared on the other side, looking rested up… but giant black circles haunted her face. I looked behind me wondering if I could run, but the water that had pushed me here… well. It had formed a giant dome around us, preventing any of the three of us form leaving.

"Bring it on I guess" I muttered gripping my knives and walking cautiously towards Ripple.

**Ripple Jayleen (District 4)**

Okay. So the whole water thing _totally_ messed up my plan. And my tridents were swept away, leaving me weapon less. But as I was about to go back into the cornucopia to try and retrieve _something_ a parachute appeared and I sighed in relief. But was disappointed when I saw a sword. If a trident _that_ hard to get? I picked it up any way and smiled when I saw the green tint. _Poisoned!_ I thought triumphantly. Khol got herself together and started to advance on me gripping knives. _Oh no you don't!_ I exclaimed leaping for her. Amber suddenly sprang from nowhere brandishing a sword like mine. I blocked her attack and swung my sword at Khol. But missed. I hissed angrily.

"Let me kill you already Khol! It's not like you have a chance against Amber or I! If you hurry and surrender, I might just make it fast!" I taunted her, trying to distract her.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled back "I have as much of a chance as any of you!" she cried. Throwing a knife clumsily at me, but catching the tip of my copper hair.

"You missed!" I smirked. Khol took my distraction as a opportunity to attack and she threw a dagger into my arm. Thankfully, not the one holding my sword. I gasped In pain and clumped my teeth together to stop myself from cussing.

"You… AHHHH!" I screamed, she smirked. "Don't have a chance do I?" she threw my own words back at me. While Khol was enjoying my pain I watched Amber sneak up behind Khol with a finger on her lips telling me to be quiet. I smirked at Amber lifted her poisoned sword and made a massive gash down Khols back. He smirk immediately disappeared as she keeled over gasping in pain from the pain in her back and struggling for air as the poison pumped through her veins.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed. I jumped down on her and flipped her over onto her back and straddled her waist, pulling her belt off and opening her jacket.

"So Khol… whats the best knife for… carving?" I smirked. Running the tip of my finger over her closing eyelids. "No talk?" I pouted. Amber was looking from a distance with troubled eyes.

"Don't Ripple. Just kill her, she's only 12 for god sake!" she called painfully.

"No" I replied. "I want to give the audience a show, besides… I need to teach her that you _so_ shouldn't mess with someone _much_ bigger than you and three years older. Especially when if you piss that _certain _someone off, then they can have some _serious _anger issues" I smirked at Amber.

"No shit Sherlock!" Khol gasped. I kneed her in the stomach.

"Shut up! Now… are you going to tell me which knife is the best?" I asked sweetly. She still didn't talk. "Fine!" I snapped. "I'll pick" I selected a particularly sharp and pointy knife from her impressive array of knives.

"Please! Just make it quick!" Khol sobbed, still gasping for air. Her face sweating as she tried to fight the poison.

"No waaaay!" I smiled pressing the tip of the knife to her forehead. Drawing a single bead of crimson blood. I wiped it off with my finger and wiped it onto her lips. Turning them crimson. I then did the same to her eye lids. Smirking as I took in Amber's disgusted expression.

"Stop it will you!" she shrieked moving forward. I heard the clinking of armour. _She has armour?_ I thought. _And a poison sword._ She started to get to close so I threw a warning knife _very_ close to her head and moved back to Khol. Seeing how Amber's face is turning very red very fast I decide to speed it up… a little. Gripping the knife and holding Khols sobbing head down I carved on her forehead the word. _Dead_. Amber turned away gagging and Khol seemed to realise what I had written because the pain left here face for a minute to be replaced by fear. I stood up and brushed off my hands. Dropping her knife and picking up my sword. I moved away and didn't move when Amber moved towards a spluttering Khol.

**Amber Rose (District 5)**

Watching Ripple was disgusting. And it was the last straw when she wrote _dead_ on her forehead. Ripple stood up and walked away, so I dived forward and grabbed Khol's hand.

"Shhh! It'll be okay baby!" I cradled her. Grimacing. I know I tried to kill her before, but she doesn't deserve torture.

"I'm scared!" Khol gasped.

"I wont say it'll be fine…" I told her "But when you die… think about this. You'll be where your brother and friend are won't you!" she sighed and nodded.

"Will I see them?" she whispered her eyes turning big and wide.

"I don't know, but no one does. I'm going to end it? Okay?" I told her. She smiled and nodded, pain etched on her face. She leaned up and whispered messages for her friends and family for me to tell them.

"You win…" she gasped out before I lay her down on the ground.

"I promise" I assured her. "And I'm… I'm sorry" I cried before bringing the knife down on her failing heart. Her cannon blew and I turned and glared at a smirking Ripple, who was leaning against the cornucopia examining her chipped and dirty nails.

"Your very…. Maternal. Aren't' you?" she smirked. "It's pretty weak if you ask me"

"You see… I cant agree with you there" I replied coldly. Furious she would torture a child. "I think weak is torturing an innocent girl"

"She wasn't innocent!" Ripple shrugged.

"She never killed" I pointed out.

"She intended too" Rippled replied nonchalantly.

"Why?" I pleaded.

"Yes Amber… Why?"

**I know… cliffy! Now everyone shut up and have minute silence for the legendary Khol Hood!**

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Minute Silence . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

**AND YOUR FINAL TWO!  
**

_Ripple Jayleen (District 4)_

_Amber Rose (District 5)_

**Death toll… (funeral march starts playing!)**

Alloura Etchevery – Killed By Ailey Dingell

Ejiol Pattye - Killed By Aphrodite Amor

Messigh Draper - Killed By Inferno Bosconovitch

Jaden Chase - Killed By Lexi Melodical

Adrian Main – Killed By Amber Rose

Fornax Velpecular – Killed By Lexi Melodical

Azriel Merlo –Killed By Nica Hastings

Cassandra Lupien – Killed By Nica Hastings

Jason Moore – Killed By a Mutt (But Vulcan and Khol failed 2 save him!)

Ace Howe – Killed By Aphrodite Amor and Inferno Bosconovitch

Riley Guardian – Killed By Aphrodite Amor

Lexi Melodical - Killed By Amber Rose

Nica Hastings - Killed By Michael Hill and Allegra Brooks

Ailey Dingell - Killed By Inferno Bosconovitch

Blair Whitley - Killed By Ripple Jayleen

Sapphire Collins - Killed By Inferno Bosconovitch

Aphrodite Amor - Killed By Gamemakers

Inferno Bosconovitch - Killed By Gamemakers

Vulcan Ceeders – Killed By Gamemakers

Allegra Brooks – Killed By Gamemaker Mutts

Michael Hill – Killed By Amber Rose

Khol Hood – Amber Rose

**Interesting Fact… Ripple Has killed only 1 person! Amber has killed 4! (Ripple practically killed two because she tortured Khol but Amber actually did kill her so it is counted as Amber's kill!) And also…. Amber hold the most kills in the games.**

**Just thought I'd point it out….. FINAL FIGHT NEXT CHAPPY! Then two more after that! In your reviews please tell me who you think'll win and then at the end of the fight I will post who guessed right! Oh and tell me what you think of the flood's in queensland 2! It's horrible… and I'd love 2 know if u were affected…. Even if it's none of my bee's wax! LOL!**

**Xx FiConta!**


	29. Day 7  The Victor

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't reviewed in AGES! Please don't hate me! *****Winces and runs away from angry reviewers!***** **

**Anyway…. WINNER IN THIS CHAPTER! YAYAYAYAY! Who will win… Amber…. Or Ripple?**

**I have to admit… while writing this chapter I kept getting distracted…. Either by going onto iTunes and downloading music or watching trailers of movies I want to see… can anyone tell me what they think of Charlie StCloud? With Zac Efron?**

**Xx FiConta**

**Day 7**

**The Victor**

**Ripple Jayleen (District 4)**

"_Yes Amber… Why?"_

I advanced toward my opponent. My opponent who had made the most kills in the games. A total of 4 people, even If I had basically killed one of them myself. Amber grimaced at my question, and I laughed as I realised I had hit a sore spot. She felt guilty for killing people, I did not. I know I put my life above others. But if I want to live, then I have to kill Amber.

"I don't know Ripple…" Amber sighed. Swinging her poisoned sword around in circles, tear streaks shining down her cheeks from killing Khol.

"Exactly Amber! You don't know! You have done the same as the rest of us but to a bigger extent! You have killed the most out of _all _of us!" she winced again and started moving towards me, teeth bared.

"_Shut…UP!"_ she snarled.

"Make me!" I taunted.

"Oh I will" she assured me… lunging.

**Amber Rose (District 5)**

I lunged at Ripple with the most speed I'd ever known in my life. She blocked my furious attempt with her sword. I almost swore when I discovered it was poisoned. She smirked.

"Missed me!" She taunted. "I thought you were better than _that_ Amber… wasn't your score a what… two?" she laughed and I growled furiously. "What was that about?" Ripple smirked "I got an eight.. oh that's right! _You afrid of heights!_" she laughed. She knows it's my biggest weakness and she's trying to make me blind with rage. And well, to tell you the truth… it's really working!

"Just shut up Ripple! If I'm guilty then your ten times worse. You tortured a _12 year old!_" I accused. "So _please_ stop acting like I'm the only bad one. Yes… I've done _terrible things_ but I actually feel remorse. And that makes me ten times better than you. And _that _is why I have to win" I lunged for her again, catching her off guard.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as my poisoned blade caught on the arm. Making a small scratch, but just enough to draw blood and allow the poison to enter her blood stream. The affected area started turning black instantly, like each skin cell was dying individually.

"Ouch" I smirked. I thought her arm was completely useless but I was wrong, she lashed out and made a neat thin but shallow cut across my calf.

"Ouch!" I screamed.

"Hurts doesn't it?" she pouted pretending to be sympathetic.

"Go to hell!" I muttered. My leg had begun blackening and I needed to end this soon.

**Ripple Jayleen (District 4)**

We both stood up at the same time and I could tell that we were thinking the same thing. We can survive if we get the antidote for the poison from the capitol. But judging by the speed that the blackness was speeding but my arm, we had about 15 minutes. No, _I_ have ten minutes. Amber will probably live a little longer than me… but if I cut her again… She was staring at me pointedly, trying to decipher what my next move would be. Suddenly se surprised me and she jerked forward lashing out at my head. I blocked at attack surprisingly well since a sword isn't my first weapon. She hissed in frustration and attacked again, she was on offensive, me on defensive. And she's _really _good with a sword and it took every ounce of my… skills? Yeah… every ounce of my skills to protect myself from her. We both landed a few on each other but nothing serious enough. My arm had now turned completely black now and it was spreading up my neck and from what I could tell, down my body. After five tiring minutes of sparring. I gasped and doubled over in pain. From what I could tell, the poison had reached my heart. Amber followed a second later. She groaned and rolled into a fetal position. I did the same, clutching my sword still.

"Crap that hurts!" I moaned. The burning wouldn't go away.

**Amber Rose (District 5)**

When Ripple fell over I knew I would be following minutes later. So I pretended to fall over and clutch my side in pain.

"Ahhhhh" I screamed to stifle the sound of me pulling knives out of my belt. When I did I felt the burning beginning in my chest. But It was faint, and I was fine… for now. I rolled over and faced Ripple, she had her back to me. And was still clutching her sword. I slowly sat up and… accidently sat on a stick. Her head weakly lifted, revealing her blackened face. I gasped. What was now stunning now looked… dead. And mummified.

"Back stabber" she growled.

"Literally" I agreed attempting to shove a knife between her shoulder blades. She shoved herself forward just in time, but the knife managed to make a fairly deep gash. She flung her sword around, pain etched on her face, And made a clean slice down the side of my face. I felt the blood dripping from my wound and I clutched the side of my face, starting to feel faint from blood loss, I could see Ripple was the same.

"You… AHHHHH!" I shrieked.

"Yeah… It hurts" she muttered clutching her back and swaying slightly. I threw another knife into her leg and she howled in pain, toppling over. I moved towards her but before I could move she shrieked, yanked out the knife embedded in her leg and threw it into my shoulder. I whimpered in pain and fell over. But I remembered something from training… something Janie in the medical survival station had told me. _"If someone throws a knife at you don't pull it out of the wound. Leave it in as long as possible. It'll stop you dying form blood loss." _So I winced and left the knife in my shoulder. Ignoring the pain. But he burning in my chest and leg was becoming unbearable, and I knew I only had minutes left before I died. So I need to end it now.

"Best you can do Amber?" Ripple whispered. The pain evident in her voice

"No Ripple. This _is _going be the end now" I sat up and looked down on Ripple, whose 15-year-old body suddenly looked so much littler. She suddenly look so much younger. She tried to get up and grab the knife nest to her. But the poison had immobilised her. Shock crossed her face as she realised she wasn't going to be the victor of the 100th Quarter Quell… I was. I raised my sword slowly. So she could see what I was doing. She winced again and shut her eyes.

"Please?" Ripple whimpered.

"Would you have spared me Ripple?" I asked her, teeth clenched in pain. Her pale green eyes shut slowly.

"No" she replied simply. "I wouldn't have". I smirked.

"No. And _that _is why your going to die. Now" and I brought the sword down as hard as I could on her neck. Decapitating her. Her cannon fired as her head rolled towards me. And I swore I saw her eyes open, glare at me, and then shut. Maybe it was just the poison making me hallucinate. I lay on my back. Waiting for the hovercraft to come. But it didn't for what felt like hours. And as accepted that I was probably going to die, I heard screaming voices and a strong mechanic thrumming.

"Get the antidote into her… NOW!" someone screamed.

"Move her into the hovercraft! She needs a transfusion!" another screeched in a ridiculous accent. But I just shut my eyes and let them take care of me… for now… I'll live. I just became the victor of the 100th Quarter Quell.

**OMG! Sorry it was so short… I REALLY don't like torturing people… sooooo your victor is….**

**AMBER ROSE!**

**District 5 Finally made it!**

**Soooooo CELEBRATE!**

**Xx FiConta!**


	30. The Interview

**Soooo 3****nd**** last chapter…. Kinda sad eh? I hope you liked the last chapter even though it was ridiculously short. There's only so much torture I can write!**

**Soooo heres the interviews**

**Xx Fi**

**Amber Rose (District 5 Victor)**

I woke up and jumped…. Searching for my sword. Scrambling around. _I'm in the hunger games! I should never leave my weapon!_ I though frantically. Someone pushed on my shoulder and I spun around aiming a punch at my attacker. He ducked and held his hands up.

"Chill Amber!" the man said "You aren't in the arena any more. You won. You're a victor" he assured me. Suddenly the faces returned to me. Adrian. Lexi. Michael. Khol… Ripple. Then there's Adrian and Lexi's hostages. So technically, I killed seven people. But I won. But… what does that mean? Do I get to go home? When?

"When do I get to go home?" I whimpered. Just wanting to see Devina.

"After the interview you will immediately start the victory tour. Your hostage Devina will partake in the interviews with you and accompany you on the victory tour." I sighed in relief. Devina's still here.

"Can I leave?" I whispered. Hospitals always made me uncomfortable. "Please" I whimpered before bursting into tears. He looked at me sceptically.

"Your not exactly in great… condition" he replied hesitantly. I shrugged my body.

"I'm not hurt… you fixed it. Remember?" I asked. Confused.

"Yes" the Doctor replied. "But your not exactly in great…. _Mental_ condition" he added a small smile to the end but it didn't help.

"My mind?" I frowned. "I'm not… MY MIND IS FINE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Suddenly a nurse burst in the room brandishing and before I could react it was plunged into my arm and darkness took hold of me.

"Where am I?" I asked groggily.

"AMBER!" a familiar voice shrieked and suddenly I was attacked by a ball of orange hair.

"Dev!" I cried. "What are you doing in the games! It's not safe!" I frantically searched around. Devina pulled back with a look of concern.

"Your… not in the games Amber… You won.. remember?" she asked tentatively. I furrowed my brows in concentration. I remembered chunks of things. Ripple torturing Khol. Me ending it for her. The guilt. The pain. Ripples face as I ended her life. I remember the light disappearing from the eyes of all the five tributes I killed. Slowly, I nodded my had and threw myself into Devina's arms. Sobbing and crying for every ended life in that arena.

"Shhh" Devina cooed like I was a baby "I'm not saying it'll be okay, but we'll make it better… okay" she pulls away and looks at me. Waiting for an answer.

"Sure Dev" I reply, wincing at the hoarse sound of my voice. "When's the interview?"

"Tonight" she replies "I'm coming on with you because I was your hostage. Your prep team are outside waiting. Are you ready for them?"

"I'm never ready for them" I laugh "But bring them in. Let's get it over and done with!"

I have to admit, the prep team were quick, but still gossiping not stop in there annoying accent about things that are WAAAAAY the least of my problems. Thank god Devina was prepped in the same room so we could talk.

"We look amazing!" she squeals in such a girly way I laugh. Devina was NEVER a girly girl.

"We do!" I reply enthusiastically, because we do. Both of us dressed in identical hot pink mini dresses with darker ruffles at the top and two layers at the bottom. Except around my waist is a golden belt. My long waist-length black hair dyed with streaks of gold and my darker features highlighted perfectly.

"Shall we?" Devina teases holding her arm out like and old fashioned gentlemen. I laugh to myself and loop my arm through hers as we skip ahead of our prep team, no clue where to go. I know Devina is completely lost.

"Is _this _this _real_ training centre!" she exclaims as we run through the that holds all the amazing weapons. Except the trainers and the plants and animals are all gone.

"Wanna spar?" I ask quietly. "I mean, I _know_ I'm not supposed to be mentally stable and a reminder of the games wont be good for me but the games is now _part _of who I am. I cant deny it forever. And I think it might help me while I watch the repeat." Devina smiles.

"When did you get so wise?..." she whispers hugging me. "Sure I'll spar" she reaches up and grabs to swords, I gasp when I realise the one she holds out to me is the sword I used in the games, without the poison. I back away from it and Devina realises her mistake, but not before I start convulsing on the ground.

"Shhhh! Shhh! Come on Amber! Please! I'm sorry!" she screams. But I can barely hear her. Memories come back so fast it causes pain. Then, as quick as it came. It's gone, and I'm launching myself into Devina's arms again.

"I'm sooooooo sorry! I didn't realise!" she apologises.

"It's okay…" I reply sadly. "But I killed five people with that sword. And it's not easy to see it when it caused to much pain…" she nods in understanding.

"Are you okay for the interview?" she asks. Pulling me up and fixing my ruffled clothes.

"Yeah… I'll be no better tomorrow. Or the next day. Heck! I wont even be ready in a year! But I have to. And thanks for being with me and putting up with my crap!" I laugh shakily.

"Sure. I like me some Amber crap!" we laugh. And once again head out for the interview.

The stage was the same as the interviews before the games. And as I sat down next to Caesar behind closed curtains waiting, the absence of the other 23 tributes hurt. A lot. Seconds later the red curtain covering the stage lifted and Devina gripped my hand tightly. Suddenly, we were open to a street full of capitol fans… and glaring mentors of lost tributes. The applause died down and Caesar smiled at them before turning to me.

"Amber! But different to last time up here isn't it!" he smiles.

"You have _nooo_ idea how different Caesar" I reply sadly.

"So you've been feeling alright?"

"No" I reply "I think your lucky to be getting an interview… I am, apparently, mentally unstable!"

"aww I think your fine Amber!" Caesar smiles gently "And what about you Devina! It must've been a bit of a scare when you were snatched away from home to be a hostage!"

"Definitely!" she replies smoothly.

"And what about when Amber went to rescue you?"

"Scared out of my mind, it was one thing that she _could_ die. But it's another thing when it's _because _of you that she would die."

"And Amber, what was the worst part of the games for you?" Caesar asks. I frown.

"Apart from everything?" I try to joke, but know one laughs. "Well… when Allegra was killed. Watching Michaels face as he realised what had happened. As the baby died… that whole moment ripped me apart…" I whisper, strained.

"That was probably the worst for me too" Caesar smiles with no trace of sympathy. Making me loathe him ten times more. "Shall we watch the games?"

"Sure" Devina and I reply simultaneously. Although we both squeeze each others hand, definitely NOT ready. Suddenly a _huge_ screen appeared behind and we turned in our hand. The video started rolling and it became obvious it was being told from my point of view. It showed every reaping. My strong appearance as I strode onto the stage. Wincing at the faces of my family. A few tears slid as I saw Michael and Michael being reaped and then Allegra volunteering for his sister. The sister that is still alive, probably thinking it's all her fault. The training sessions were shown next. Along with the private ones. And then… the bloodbath. Then when we were hunting Adrian and Lexi. The light disappearing from Adrains eyes and I ran my sword through him. It was interesting how Khol, Jason and Vulcan got attacked by a mutt so early on. And then how Jason died. Halfway through after watching the feast I buried my head in Devina's neck and started crying. I didn't even hear the rest of the games. But then… then I heard the shrieking. 'RUN RUN ALLEGRA! RUN!" and then the wet sound and the knife entered Allegra's stomach. I lifted my head slowly. Just in time to see me emerge from the shadow's and walk towards Michael. How I touched her… sleeping, eyes with two fingers as a sign of peace and respect. Then as I slipped the knife through Michaels chest, and when I watched it for the second time. I noticed something I didn't in the games. The way as he died, he wound his fingers through Allegra's and how his slowly whispered.

"You were right Al… true love never dies. We'll be together again. I know it. You. Me. And our child". He finished in a hushed whisper. And then I ended his life. Devina and I were shaking now. Tears fogging our vision. Then, after a couple of minutes I heard Khols familiar screams. And then they stopped. And I know that it was final two on the screen. Devina and I unwound ourselves from each other to look at the screen.

"Exactly Amber! You don't know! You have done the same as the rest of us but to a bigger extent! You have killed the most out of _all _of us!" the on-screen Ripple snarled. Devina winces and looks me in the eyes, silently telling me it's not true. When really, it is. And watching Ripple taunt me, I know _every _word of it is true. I was just beginning to lose hope. Believing I'm a monster when I heard myself on the television.

"Just shut up Ripple! If I'm guilty then your ten times worse. You tortured a _12 year old!_ So _please_ stop acting like I'm the only bad one. Yes… I've done _terrible things_ but I actually feel remorse. And that makes me ten times better than you. And _that _is why I have to win!" And then I realise that I _did _deserve to win. Ripple didn't deserve to die of course, but she didn't deserve to win. And now I know that by killing her, I did the right thing. So I held my head up high, and any unstable mentality washed away. I felt _remorse!_ And so I watched the rest of the games. Watched the desperation of the paramedics to keep me alive when I won. And then I watched someone stronger emerge from the mess. A stronger woman. Amber Rose. Victor of the 100th Quarter Quell.

**Soooooo….. I really thinks its and important chapter. She realises that she did deserve to win and that it isn't her fault (**_**exactly….)**_

**Two more chapter left. The victory tour and the AFTER thingy….**

**Xx FiConta!**


	31. Victory Tour

**And the victory tour…**

**I just though I'd add to IceTigers. She hasn't entirely forgiven herself but remember she volunteered and she was a career all along. She still thinks exactly like a career and believes like one. But I understand where you are coming from. **

**Xx Fi**

**Amber Rose (The Victor)**

The victory tour was hard… but I loved having Devina with me. I don't think I mentally could've done it without her.

**District 12 **

When we first arrived I was shocked at the people I saw. Not one person was welcoming. And as I headed up to the stage, the hostility blinded me. Sitting together were Jason and his hostage/girlfriend Kate's families. And there faces were unforgiving. But the look on Khol's families faces were completely lost and worried. I know they relied on Khol for food. After the normal ceremony I was allowed to go and talk to the families. Jason and Kate's families were gone before I could say anything, I know they have there reasons. And Khol's hostage Dawns family really didn't need to speak to me so they left. But when I approached Khols family a whirl of jet black hair flew at me.

"Thankyou for helping her" Khols mother sobbed. Eyes read and puffy.

"But…. But… but I killed her!" I wince. Confused. And then I realise my choice of words and go to rephrase but her mum interrupts me.

"No… don't worry about that! You helped her find her way to her little brother and Astrix. In heaven. She'll be happy now. And soon… we'll join her" she smiles. And then she departs with her husband. Leaving me with a lot to think about.

**District 11**

I got a totally different response from district 11. Everyone quiet and looking like they couldn't care less. And I didn't know Vulcan or Alloura… since she died in the bloodbath. So I didn't really have anything to say to them. Except of coarse the carefully written script from the capitol. No one was interested me so I barely took notice of them. I didn't even need to go and talk to them afterwards. So I left hand in hand with Devina.

**District 10**

This district was different. The somber mood reflected the weather. Drizzling clouds. I can tell that if this was summer it would be beautiful. Maybe that's why Sapphire and Blair were such great people. And I _did _feel the need to talk to there families. They were huddled together, united by there great losses. Six of them missing from there families combined. The twins in each family and of course, Sapphire and Blair.

"I'm sorry" I mutter… looking down. "I couldn't begin to imagine what it's like, that hope… ripped away from you!" I look down again. Ashamed. Though not sure why.

"It's not your fault honey" there parents peer down on me. "You didn't kill them. But you did an even better thing. You made sure the ones who killed them suffer. It may be wrong, but it helps us sleep at night to know there murders are dead.

"I'm not sure about that" I chuckle sadly "But I know what great people they are and I know you remember them that way"

**District 9**

After depressing District 10 I was _not_ ready to face Michael and Allegra's parents, friends and family. I know I will be utterly bombarded by the amount there is. They were obviously _very_ popular. But during the speech, I read straight from the script. Because I want to save it all for talking to them in person. After the ceremony I walk over to where they are waiting for me. I recognise everyone of them. Johanna, Michaels mother, Allegra's father, Jesse, Jack, Sam, Phoebe, Gemma, Gabs and Bianca. Along with Phoebe's boyfriend Patrick. My lip quivers and Devina stands back as Phoebe flies into my arms, into the arms of a complete stranger. Sobbing. She pulls back quickly though, apologising.

"Don't worry" I say brushing it off then I address them. "Now I'm not going to say it'll be okay.. because I know it wont be. It'll be hard, but you cant give up. Okay?" I tell them. They all sniffle

"Thankyou Amber" Jesse speaks up. Looking guilty. I realise Johanna is the same way.

"I know _exactly _what you are thinking Johanna and Jesse. And it is _not _your fault they died! Just because they split up to save you doesn't means it's your fault! It was the game makers! The capitol! I was _there_ and I saw the horrible things that appeared. And it was of you guys _dead!_ That's what she feared the most! And it was _me _who ended Michaels life, although there is no doubt in my mind he would've ended it himself If I hadn't been there. And remember… he gave me messages for all of you! Would you like to hear them?" they all nod.

"Yes please Amber" Johanna's blotched face comes up and hugs me.

"He said: Johanna, do well. Study hard in school and get a good job. Be the best you can be, and miss us, but not to much. And they love you. To Jesse and Jack, you're the best brothers ever and I know you'll do well. To Phoebe, Gabs, Bianca, Gemma and Sam, We are sorry you wont get to come to our wedding. Maybe keep the dresses for Phoebe and Patricks wedding though, we reakon he'll pop the question soon! And to our parents, thankyou for making us who we are. That's all…" I hung my head. Tears dripping. They all look lost. Until Patrick suddenly looks at Phoebe grabs her hand and pulls her aside.

"What the hell!" he exclaims getting onto one knee "Allegra and Michael already blew so…. Will you marry me?" he smirks and winks at us. Phoebe's face is priceless, and even though I barely know them, I feel we'd be good friends. She smiles and squeals

"YES YES YES YES YES!" Before running in and kissing him. I laugh along with everyone else, but it's still a kinda sad laugh.

"Thankyou Amber" they all say.

"I did nothing… literally. But I gotta go now, I might see you guys next year."

"Yeah" Phoebe replies with a genuinely happy smile. "Your invited to the wedding by the way, I mean, I don't know you but you were good to us."

"Thankyou guys… I'll see you then then!"

**District 8**

District 9 was a wake up call and very emotional. And when I got to district 8 I just stuck to the script again. I didn't know EJ since he was killed in the bloodbath and I never trusted Cassandra, and when I saw what happened to her in the games, I'm glad I didn't. So I didn't really say anything special. Just smiled, waved and looked good.

**District 7**

I didn't know Messigh either… or Ailey. But the faces on there families faces were shocking. I know that Inferno killed both of them, but they seem to hold me responsible. There faces are livid and loathing. And it made me jump. My mentor prodded me to go and talk to them so I did, but it was awkward and was obvious that they just wanted me gone.

**District 6**

Nica and Fornax weren't friends of mine either, but a wave of homesickness overcame me as we neared my district, one I wouldn't see for anther couple of weeks. I just smiled and waved at there families who didn't look like they'd slept properly in weeks. They disappeared before I could talk to them.

**District 4**

This District was painful. Ripple's District. I couldn't even look her family in the eye. But when I did, I saw her father's face. The victor. And her puppet mother. Her mother looked distraught. But her father looked like he couldn't care less. _So this is why she was so horrible_ I thought. And I suddenly regretted everything I had thought about it being the right thing to do killing her and valuing my life above hers. It's not like she even really _had_ a life. At least not a good one with a father like that. The regret sweeped over me like a wave and after the ceremony I couldn't help but stutter apologies to her parents. Her mother just smiles and walks off. Then Pearl approches me.

"Hey…" she mutters with a angry face.

"Pearl listen… everything I said in the games…. I… I regret it." I stutter.

"It wont bring her back though"

"I know. But it's the truth"

"The truth is I lost my only two friends" Pearl shrieks and runs off. Leaving me and Jayden's parents. I just shake there hands and leave. Nothing I could say to them.

**District 3**

District three was hard. I became close to Riley, even if Azreil annoyed me to death. And I ended up crying heaps at the ceremony. My face hung around all there buildings hurt. I looked triumphant and normal. But I was seriously messes up inside. Because I knew Riley and Azriel, I could barely think of anything to say. But I added what good friends we became, even thought it would never make up for the fact that there dead.

**District 2**

District two was the easiest even if I did kill both of there tributes. Lexi was pure evil and knowone missed her. I didn't like taking her life, but I didn't feel as bad as I did with the others. Adrians family were apparent rich snobs with there heads held high like they couldn't care less.

**District 1**

I never like Aphrodite and Inferno. I loved cracking blonde jokes at Aphrodite and I loved ticking off Inferno. But seeing there families was horrible. They all lost two family members each. Inferno's family lost him and his little sister Pyxis and Aphrodite's family lost her and her twin Andromeda. And she had two brothers Scott and Rilee. Plus her mob of friends. They all wore solemn faces. The sooner I was out of district 1 the better.

**The Capitol **

The capitol drove me insane. Literally. I had a mental break down when I heard I had to stay in the training centre with Devina. For the first time since the games I had terrifying nightmares and Devina would wake me up in the middle of the night, sometimes with a black eye after I had hit her while thrashing around. My return to district 5 was postponed since I was apparently 'Insane'. Devina argued my case allowng me to leave earlier then they wanted. But the endless parties in the capitol wore me down. And I was just happy to go home.

**Hope you liked! ONE MORE CHAPTER! OMGGG!**

**Xx Fi**


	32. Home Sweet Home

**Last chapter…. Sighs…..**

**Xx Fi**

**Home**

"Shade!" I shrieked as I stepped off the train. Picking up my little sister and twirling her around and then diving into my father Jayden arms. Grinning.

"You did it kid" dad smiled sadly at me.

"Daddy said we're moving into a _niiiiiiiiice _house when you got home Ambey" Shade giggled. "My fwieeeeend wouldn't believe me"

"Well we are my little Shadow" I smiled at her.

"Yay!" she squeals jumping down and running away. I laugh and my dad gives me a half hug and starts walking us towards victors village. Halfway there I see my old friend from school Jamie. He smiles and walks up to us.

"May I talk to Amber?" he asks my dad.

"Uhh…sure.. I guess" my Dad unloops his arm from my shoulders "I'll be at the house. We're the 5h one along, next to old Dinia. You know?"

"Yeah I no dad" I say smiling and waving as he turns the corner. Jamie pulls me into a hug once he's gone.

"I was soooo worried…" he murmers.

"I'm fine though. I guess. I'm insane though so you should watch out" I joke.

"Your not insane. You've just been through a lot" he corrects.

"Insane" I reply sadly. "I'll always be-" he interrupts me by pulling my mouth to his. He pulls away all to soon.

"What was that?" he smirks.

"Nothing" I reply, eyes sparkling.

"I'll help you get through it" he says leading me towards my new life.

"Together?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah…" he smiles "You and me. And we better not forget Devina. She'll have puppies if she realised that we left her out"

"Yeah, and she'll have kittens if I don't go talk to her now" I smirk pointing down the street at an opened mouthed Devina. Motioning towards us with wide eyes.

"You go then!" Jamie laughs "You've had enough near-death experiences for a _lifetime_"

"I'll call you!" I yell over my shoulder as I run down to Devina.

"_What was that!" _she shrieks.

"We are… together I guess" I smile.

"OMG" she gapes.

"Yeah… we'll get through it. All…_ three_ of us."

"All three of us" she confirms. Looping her arms through mine again and skipping down the road. Friends forever.

**OMG…. Soooooo short. But Sweet. Say goodbye to this story! That was IT!**

**YAYAYAYAYAYAY!  
**

**Xx FiConta, signing off for the last time!**


End file.
